Lost and Fondness
by Shades of Crimson
Summary: Bulma, daughter of emperor Freeza, has escaped in an attempt to prove herself to be more than a mere trophy wife. After teaming up with a group of Saiyans, she realizes the true tyranny of her father. She also finds a little something else. BV GCC LT.
1. I Bread and Circuses

... Already long ago, from when we sold our vote to no man,  
the People have abdicated our duties; for the People who once upon a time  
handed out military command, high civil office, legions - everything, now  
restrains itself and anxiously hopes for just two things:  
** Bread and Circuses.**

* * *

**I. Bread and Circuses**  
Lost and Fondness.  
_Shades of Crimson  
_

* * *

The fan her maidservant had handed her this morning after dressing her had been intended to be nothing more than another item to lug around as a fashion statement. It had been crafted to match her lacy parasol and floor length games gown - which were equally as useless.

However, the young princess found that such a frivolous object should be used for it's true purpose; and so she wafted the fan in front of her face in a feeble attempt to cool herself off.

She frowned, a rather unladylike gesture, at the flimsy fan that was held together with only light lace, as she watched as it flapped in a purposeless manner. There was simply no use! The three bright suns were high in the sky and she was forced to sit through the games and make pleasant conversation for another three hours in this horrid heat.

She looked across at her brother; he looked rather noble, she thought, with a smile. Then she replaced it with an immediate frown. He, of course, wasn't miserable. He was bald for Heije's sake! The sun wasn't beating down on his thick main of hair … and his dress robes were loose and light. Much unlike her own floor-length gown.

Her cerulean eyes turned back to the games unfolding before her. Nearly seven stories below their luxurious sky box, two men were fighting furiously. The eyes rolled - and all for entertainment's sake.

She hated the games; they were cruel and bloody. She hated it even more when the men were evenly matched, like in the case below. It dragged the matches out far too long.

She let out an exasperated sigh, blowing a lock of azure hair away from her face as she did so.

This action was not missed by the man who was seated next to her, and she watched as his attention turned from the fight to her, "Lady Bulma, are you not enjoying the fight?"

Two rows of perfectly white teeth were shown in her best attempt at a polite, but rather forced, smile. "Of course Zarbon, I am rather enjoying myself."

A smirk grazed his features and she couldn't help but feel that sudden girlish jolt in her stomach. It was no secret that Zarbon, her father's right-hand man, was noticeably and incredibly attractive. Furthermore, being only two years her senior, it was also not a secret that her father had been making arrangements for them to be married.

Though the thought didn't sicken her … it did upset her a little more than slightly. Not only was Zarbon incredibly arrogant, but he was rather boring and when he fought he transformed into this hideous beast that simply appalled her.

Whenever she would talk to him, she would picture his transformation and had to control the need to visibly grimace. Besides, he was that feminine and beautiful kind of handsome. She was a princess - she rightly deserved someone ruggedly handsome.

After a short chuckle and smile in her direction, his attention was diverted to the fight still underway bellow their box.

With mild interest in the games, Bulma, once again, let her mind wander. She thought about the allied king in the suit with them that her father was currently making small talk with. She thought about how he was nothing more than a brown noser who wanted the security her father had to offer. She thought about the halfway decent looking queen seated next to him. She thought about reaching over and removing some of the mascara clumped in the corner of her right eyelash.

Bulma thought about her brother and how he was unable to stand up for himself. She thought about if she had been born the male that she would have been able to stand up to their father. Her mind wandered to Zarbon and thought about his ugly transformation, and then looked over her beautiful mother and scowled at her ignorance.

Then, when she had no one left in their box to criticize, she thought about all of the people in the audience. The ignorant fools who cheered for death for their own selfish amusement. Her cerulean eyes rolled as the fight bellow them began to draw to a close - the darker skinned man cornering the other and shooting weak ki blasts in his direction.

She couldn't help but compare this entire scenario to that of the Roman Empire she had read about from some faraway planet that had fallen thousands of years ago. Though the race was not only ignorant but they were weak to top it off. So much so that they had to fight to the death with weapons. She had read that the Emperor of this Roman kingdom had kept his people happy with this very form of entertainment so that they would not rally against him.

Fools.

She frowned, such tactics of bread and circuses were not unlike the ones her father used to subdue his own people. Taking his prisoners and enemies and making them the gladiators who would fight to their deaths kept people under him amused and those against him in fear.

Heiji, the god of the Ice-jins, her father's race, would probably be frowning down upon them now if he did in fact exist. The Ice-jins were a powerful race and ruled over much of the universe; it was a pity that her father took such pacifying, palliative procedures to keep his forces intact.

The ashy dirt of the coliseum floor was littered with crimson and blue specks of alien blood; the royal family that was seated in the sky box took this time to stand.

Freeza, the short pink scaled emperor, took this time to speak halfway true spouts of his ideals and praise to his great empire. The starving and ignorant citizens cheered and praised his name. They shouted in return commends of his majesty and proclaiming him Heiji's chosen one.

The short ruler turned to his beautiful, white-fleshed wife and kissed her roused cheek when the cheering has ceased - causing it to start up again.

She was a beautiful creature, with pallid skin that was smooth, clear and soft. She had long, turquoise hair and cerulean eyes. Arguably the most beautiful specimen from what is not arguably the most beautiful race in the universe from planet Konatsu.

It was no question to anyone why she was chosen as his queen.

The two children had been lucky enough to receive the genes of their mother. They had the soft, white skin and their daughter, Princess Bulma, had even inherited the long, flowing aqua locks and cerulean eyes with gave her beauty to rival that of only the queen.

As the royal family, followed by those accompanying them in the suite, began to depart, so did the crowds filling the modern structure built only to host the to-death battles that were held the first weekend of every Universal Month and the capital of the planet Cold.

* * *

Departing the games, the tall prince watched as his sister hurriedly scurried off towards her room. He frowned at her quick actions, but he was not surprised by them.

Now she would be slipping out of her gown and throwing back her tamed hair, and she would be on her way to her personal tech lab to tinker with one of her inventions or to modify one of the ships their father had bestowed upon her to keep her mind occupied.

He had always known that his sister was something else - a combination of such beauty and brains was rare to be seen anywhere in the universe. She, unfortunately knew this fact and was haughty beyond belief. Her strong knack for politics and her knowledge for planetary and universal economics made her their father's jewel. That and the fact that she looked strikingly like their mother.

Tien turned to the queen and king of Guota and smiled courteously at them. He knew that his sister had a tendency to be rude to those she found below her, and since nearly everyone was, she often lacked all manners. It was up to Tien to be the affable member of the family.

"It was nice of you to join us during the games this month King and Queen Skipatha." Another gracious smile, "I hope that you will remember us next time you visit this planet - there will always be an open room for you to sleep in at our palace and seats in our sky box for any upcoming game."

The King bowed respectfully to the young prince and smiled, "Thank you so much Prince Tien, it has been an honor to get to know the future ruler of all that is."

"Yes." Freeza stated lightly, "I will leave the universe in good hands, no doubt."

"Well I would say." The Queen said, sending Tien a flirtatious smile in his direction, and then one at Zarbon.

After they had departed and were out of hearing range Freeza sighed, "I must be getting old. She didn't even take the time to come on to me."

The two men laughed and Freeza nodded, "You did very well though Tien, the alliance with Guota is very important to us. They have more than enough resources available on their planet to last us many years, and they like you very much so that should only strengthen our affiliation with them."

Tien nodded swiftly. He was beginning to see how things worked. He wasn't sure how clean his conscious was going to feel about manipulating poor planets into strengthening an alliance for his fathers forces, however.

"That sister of yours however," Freeza began, a look of displeasure crossing his features, "she will need a good stern talking to."

The bald prince sighed, "I will speak to her first father. I'm sure her temper is more than a little flared at the moment."

Zarbon laughed and watched as Tien bowed respectively at the pair and than departed.

Freeza watched his son go and turned to Zarbon, "It is a pity his emotions are so weak. He has the charisma and strength to grow an army of planets so powerful that it would engulf the entirety of the universe."

Zarbon nodded, "But charm is, unfortunately, all that he has. When the time comes to use the instrument he has been welding, I am sure that he could make no brash moves with it."

Freeza sighed, "And that is where you come in, dear Zarbon."

* * *

With a few light taps against the stainless steel barrier blocking him between the dimly lit hallway and his sisters personal lab, he was finally granted access and stepped inside.

He found his sister laying beneath a ship, cursing as she threw a wrench in his direction.

Tien easily dodged it and laughed as his sister pulled herself up from under the ship and shot him an annoyed look, "What, father unhappy with my performance at today's games?"

A shrug was all he could muster.

She frowned at him, "Well, you're not getting an apology out of me so stop wasting your time."

He laughed wholeheartedly at his sister. She never ceased to amuse him. He felt a pang of pity for the poor man who was going to be stuck with her, he would have more than enough of a handful with her tongue alone.

With a sigh, she removed the goggles from the top of her head and wiped her greasy hands off on her pants, "Really Tien, why are you here?"

"Father was perturbed by your manners today." He frowned, "Or lack there of, and, frankly, I have to agree with him."

Her cerulean eyes rolled at this statement, "What? I did him a favor by remaining mute the entire engagement. I will not make polite conversation with such ignorant weaklings."

He was not surprised by her statement, her next statement, however, caused him to blink in bewilderment.

"I will not be another mom Tien. I cannot. Do you know why I do this?" She pointed to the broken ship behind her, a jaded expression crossing her features, "Do you know why I spend my time playing mechanic?"

The question was rhetorical, so he stood there in the stark chambers, awaiting her reply.

"It is because I will not stand by and be a brainless doll! I refuse to be nothing more than a pretty face and a convenient uterus to bear Zarbon's heir!" Her eyes remained steady, such control over her composure was something she had been bread to do. Both of them - taught to be nothing but royalty and warriors.

He hadn't ever thought of his sisters place as such. Her actions had never made him compare her to a dimwitted princess. She was, however, correct in thinking that that was exactly what she was expected to be. He frowned, that was the reputation his father had let on, his frowned deepened, and perhaps that was the reputation he wanted not only others but himself to believe.

The fact about her bearing a child for their fathers right hand man, however, was a new revelation all together.

She thought that their father wanted her to wed Zarbon?

"Bulma, we all know that you are not a brainless doll, and father doesn't expect you to behave as such," he thought about how he had granted her this lab and had listened to her economical ideas, believing it himself, "And I highly doubt that he has any devious plans to marry Zarbon and yourself."

Their tête-à-tête was drawing to a close as Bulma's eyebrows furrowed, this was soon to be a one-sided conversation, "Tien! You have no idea what father's intentions are. I have known him for eighteen years and I have yet to come to know him. They say I am his prized possession, and yet it seems that he is only pushing the union of myself and Zarbon to carry on the future of the universe he has kept sheltered from me."

She paused to take an exasperated breath, "Don't you see it? When he looks at you, he feels pity. He loves you Tien, I believe he does, but he finds that you have too much compassion for your own good. And, did you know, he's planning on making you pick a bride soon? He has been wishing it for some time. This is not to make you King or anything like this, no, he only wants it because weddings are excuses for big parties, and you know how he feels about politics and parties."

Tien gave her a disbelieving look.

Sure, much of what she said was the truth, but there was so much distraught anger behind her words. He hadn't known his sister harbored such emotions.

Turning from her he went to open the door, pausing momentarily above the keypad he spoke lightly, "I will tell father that you were against apologizing, but promised to try and be a bit more social next time."

With that, the door opened and the blue haired princess watched her brother depart without a glance back.

When the sliding steel door had closed again, her wide eyes slid shut and her lungs breathed in a large intake of air. She felt that familiar feeling of misplacement and longed to fill that void.

Turning back to the broken ship before her, she began once again her task of fixing the wrongs with it. She hadn't had to power to do so in her own life, so this was the only escape she could find.

She wasn't sure why the word echoed so nicely through her brain.

Escape.

But for some reason a troubled frown crossed her perfect features as she halfheartedly began to unscrew a bolt in the rear of the ship.

* * *

Tien blinked in disbelief. He had repeated to his father exactly what he had told his sister he would say, but his father only shrugged in clear disapproval.

"No son, it's time she step up and fulfill her duties," Freeza paused to take a short swig of the liquid he had been swirling around in his glass, "She is ungrateful and out of place, has been for far too long."

Glancing at his father on the throne, Tien thought for a brief moment that his father was going to suggest that Bulma be married. The very thought frightened him - for his sisters brash actions would more than likely get the best of her, and if she were to be proven right in this case he would never hear the end of it.

"Her sharp tongue often gets the best of her," another swig of the plum liquid, "See to it that Avacadria gives her a few lessons on common courtesy."

Tien blinked. His father had sounded like he was going to punish his sister greatly, and yet, her only punishment would be to receive a few princess lessons from her maidservant who happened to be a queen from a planet her father had destroyed years ago.

"Also," a devious smile appeared on the emperors lips, "You may want to inform her that I will have her tech lab temporarily off limits."

Tien nodded obediently. That was more the suiting punishment that he had expected.

However, he wasn't sure it was deserving, nor was he anticipating being the barer of the news to his younger sister.

"It is also time for you to begin your search for a bride."

Nodding courtly the prince allowed his father to continue, "See to it that it does not take long, because your wedding will be followed shortly by your sisters."

A smirk grazed Freeza's lips, "And I have already found a suitable man for her."

Waving his son off as if he were just another visitor to the throne, Freeza turned back to his glass and drank from it, his plans of the coming ascension and weddings of his children filling his thoughts.

* * *

When her brother entered her personal lab for the second time that hour, she glanced up at him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" She snapped, her attention turning back to the pile of blueprints spread across her desk.

"Father is taking away your lab."

He didn't wait to brace himself for the blow, but he did flinch as his sister's eyes snapped open in realization and turned to the unfortunate messenger.

Then she frowned, "And why did he send _you _to tell me this?"

A much better reaction than he was expecting.

"He's a busy man, you know this sister."

Her only response was a sharp roll of cerulean eyes.

"He … also wants me to find a bride so," he paused momentarily as she looked at him expectantly, "So you can be wed."

Eye brows knitted together, furrowing a very unladylike crease in her pallid brow, "Son of a bitch."

"Bulma," he scowled, "That is exactly why he is doing this. You are … so …"

Another glance and the aqua haired teen stood up to face her brother, "Any lucky ladies in mind?"

Tien wasn't taken back by her sudden change of mood. She was often unpredictable. If her father was planning on a union between her and Zarbon, then he was definitely putting the poor man in a place where he would be constantly on his toes.

"No." His lips almost dipped into a frown, "No lucky ladies lined up."

She kissed him softly on the cheek, having to stand on her toes as she did so, "Chin up Tien, you're a nice, handsome prince; the girls will be falling all over you when they find out you're looking for a bride."

He laughed at his sister. She truly was a gem.

"Talk to Avacadria, would you?"

Confusion filled her eyes. He clarified, "Father wants you to be on your best behavior - she will be able to give you a few pointers on -"

She cut him off with a short laugh and nodded, "Okay, okay Tien, I get it. Thank you so much for trying to help me out, but I am fully capable of acting properly on my own."

With a short smile in his sisters direction, Tien turned and exited the soon to be abandoned lab. His thoughts wandering to his upcoming search for a proper princess.

Bulma, however, allowed a coy smile to cross her features as thoughts of escape occupied her mind. She wouldn't be making it to next months games because, the smile widened, she was going to be proving to her father and everyone that she could be much more than just another pretty face to hang off the arm of some very undeserving dick.

* * *

"I just don't understand Avacadria," the princess wined, "You are a beautiful woman - how can you stand being oppressed here?"

The dark haired woman's face remained emotionless, as always, as she looked intently at the young woman, "Bulma, my dear, you are the only person who keeps me sane in this palace. However, I am not a happy woman and I fear I will never be able to be a happy woman again.

Your father had my planet destroyed, my people annihilated, my son kidnapped, and thought that it would be only appropriate if I were to suffer further than that of the death of my husband and people. Instead, I was forced to stand by and watch the universe I was destined to rule over collapse in his callous hands."

The cerulean eyed princess merely blinked. Though her maidservant was probably her closest companion, she had never heard her utter more than two strings of sentences jointly. And never, ever had her words held any sort of emotion or depth.

"Avacadria … I'm so sorry," Bulma's eyes slid shut. How could she empathize with this woman? She hadn't had her family, planet, people, and title stripped away from her in a single instant … she couldn't even fathom the definition of the word suffering. Her words were empty and she knew that they would be received as so.

She tried something entirely different instead, "You don't deserve this."

The silent womanly merely nodded.

"I can't stay here any longer." The princess' words surprised even herself,

The dark haired woman looked upon her with a confused glance and Bulma sighed, "My father is cruel and thinks only of himself. I will be damned if I don't prove myself to him."

A sinister smile made the former queen frown, "Bulma … you are insane dear."

She laughed in response.

"I'm serious Avacadria! When you were queen did you have to play the brainless fool? Hang onto your husbands arm and pretend you were nothing more than another lavish jewel for him to bestow?"

The queens eyes snapped, "No. We Sayains do not take pride in ignorance. It is another weakness, and we were a people based solely on strength."

"It's a pity that such an honorable race was destroyed."

"Taken down without a fight, you mean." The woman frowned, "We were taken by surprise - a lowly blow from your father." She paused, knowing that speaking in such a way about the emperor in front of his only daughter was punishable by death, but continued. "My Sayain pride has long since died, however. If it were still in tact I would snap your neck for offering pity to a race that has no shame nor frailty."

Bulma smiled. This was why she liked to be in her maidservant's company. She didn't hold back like the others did. She wasn't afraid of speaking lowly about her father in her presence and didn't bite her tongue when Bulma crossed these invisible, verbal boundaries.

"The Sayains would have put up a good fight no doubt," Bulma smiled, "And I will not stand by and watch as my father destroys another defenseless race for fear that they may one day come to over power him."

The woman sighed, "Such words of treason from such a sheltered princess."

She snorted in response, "Sheltered? Perhaps. But not for long."

"Oh really my dear? And what is a pampered, frail beauty going to do? Runaway."

Her lips pulled back into a smirk.

Avacadria smiled inwardly, she would have made a fine Sayain.

"No." Bulma continued to smirk, "Not run. I'm simply going to escape. Prove myself to everyone that I more than just a pristine flower. My father will not marry me off to be some bastard's trophy wife. I am much, much more than that."

A fine Sayain indeed.

"I will not utter a word, Princess."

* * *

She was normally a brash person, but tonight diction such as this was an understatement.

Her hair, normally lightly curled at the tips and flowing down to her midback, was currently tied back in a high pony tail. Her body, normally clad in loose dresses or stylish training garbs, was now being clung to by a pair of low caste spandex sparing clothes. It was rather plain and she felt strange something that lacked any sort of ornate material.

Scrubbing off her make up, she pulled away to look at herself in the mirror.

Yes - she looked noting like the pamper princess she had been raised to be.

With a satisfied smile, she slipped into the shadows. The extensive training she had been taught over the years helped her to steady her balance and remain silent as she snuck outside of the palace walls. Realization dawned on her that she had never been outside of these gates unoccupied before.

A sudden wave of fear swept over her, but she steadied herself. She had made it this far - and there was no turning back. She had to be brave. This was all temporary and would be worth it in the end.

Just outside of the palace walls there was a building that she had often passed with much curiosity. It was stark and plain. She had questioned her father about it on several occasions.

That was where you could sign up to join her father's army.

The Universal Army - one that required strength but did not need proof of it. If you were ignorant enough to sign up unqualified, your life would be ended quickly in the heat of battle and nothing was lost at the army expense. It was your loss alone.

With a serious expression planted on her features, she inhaled a burst of air, as if readying herself, and casually entered the small compound.

Behind the desk sat a lone creature. He was definitely not humanoid and was definitely not a species who would be allowed to step food inside the palace walls.

He smiled wickedly at her, "We do not hire concubines for our missions dear."

"I'm a mechanic." Her voice didn't waver like she had expected it to. Instead, it resounded strangely confident. He cast her a short look and then down at the belt tied loosely around her waste with capsules filled with what he could only assume were tools.

A short nod was all he gave her as he shuffled around his desk for papers, "Ah. Mechanics are in short supply. You are in luck my dear."

She remained silent until her questioned her, "Name?"

"Bulma."

She had spoken again with such poise that the creature felt no need to glace up to quirk an eyebrow at using the princesses name.

Unless … he didn't recognize her name. She knew it wasn't well known.

Bulma, however, had not opted to use an alias. She hadn't decided on this plot to sneak away but to prove something. She wanted this to get back to her father if all possible.

"Take a seat," He stood up, "I will be right with you."

The creature left her alone and swiftly made his way into a back room. She could hear muffled voices from inside the room and decided against taking a seat in any of the chairs available. They were grimy and she wrinkled her nose at the polluted air filling the room.

She hated this place.

* * *

Breaking his relaxing silence, his private messenger threw open the large double doors and broke the peace with his heavy breathing, "Freeza, sir."

Narrowing his eyes at the bowing man before him the powerful creature side, "What is it?"

"News, sir." A few long gasping breaths, "From one of the purging offices. He says that it is quite urgent."

A short roll of beadlike eyes and wave of the hand, "Go now."

The messenger scurried off as quickly as he had entered and Freeza lifted his eyes to meet a large screen, flipping it on he was met with a holographic image of a disgusting looking yellow-green alien.

"Tompijia, this had better be important."

The creature frowned, "I assure you that it is sir."

Looking at him expectantly Freeza growled coldly, "I haven't got all day!"

"Emperor, sir, there is a woman here. Beautiful beyond reason but dressed like a low class warrior. She has given me the name Bulma and … I thought I would bring it to your attention."

Unexpected by the officer, Freezas let out a hallow chuckle, "Fearless brat."

"I do believe that it is her, sir."

Another chuckle, "And I have no reason to doubt this assertion. She's a feisty little wench, that one, but I assure you she is only doing this to defy me."

"I can send her back to you, or, you may have someone sent to collect her, sir."

"No, no." Freeza knew his daughter better than that. She would only come back kicking and screaming, "Let's play along with her little stunt. She believes life here to be so unbearable - let's just show her how hard life can really be."

The man gaped at his emperor as the cold man only continue, "Who do we have on station currently?"

"There is a Makyo fleet in need of a mechanic," The man looked over some more papers, clearly baffled by his rulers request, "The weaklings from Nito, a small group of Saiyans, and a slightly larger group from the newly acquired planet Shikk are all also in need of a mechanic."

"See to it that she is placed with the Saiyans and give them the Kanassa mission." Freeza smiled, "She will be begging for her pampered life after just a few days with the sole company of those bastards in the void of space."

With a short stoop the hologram of the creature bowed respectfully and Freeza shut off the connection with another laugh.

Back at the cramped purging office, the scaly creature returned to woman who was still standing impatiently in the empty entrance and smiled, "You have been assigned to the Sayain fleet."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly. She thought that Avacadria had said that they had suffered mass genocide?

"Also," he handed her a folder citing the specifics of the Kanassa termination, "give this to them."

She took the folder silently, and listened to his brief directions to the ship that was in need of some repair. With a short nod Bulma exited the grungy office and quickened her pace until she was standing in front of a high-tech ship.

A smile grazed her features and she couldn't help but allow the excited anticipation in the pit of her stomach get the best of her.


	2. II Three Saiyans and Five Princesses

"I could not, at any age, be content to take my place by the fireside and simply look on. Life was meant to be lived. Curiosity must be kept alive. One must never, for whatever reason, turn his back on life."  
-Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

**II. Three Saiyans and Five Princesses**

Lost and Fondness

_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

"Uhm … Hello?" 

At the sound of the shaky feminine voice, three pairs of dark eyes shot up in question.

The blue haired runaway smiled, almost apologetically, at the, she noted to herself, rather handsome group of buff men.

"I'm Bulma," another shaky smile, "I've been assigned to this ship."

The three men were all dark with untamed hair and bulging muscles. She wondered if the Saiyan genetics really varied that much. Their features were sharp just as her maidservants had been.

The tallest of the three, who seemingly toward over his male companions and herself, snarled down at her, "We did not request a whore to travel with us."

Another dark smile, Bulma had to fight the shiver that threatened her spine. Perhaps these creatures were more than she had in mind.

"However," the large man continued with a sinister smirk, "I won't argue."

Cerulean eyes narrowed subconsciously, "You git! I'm not a whore." She sighed, regaining her composure, "I'm a mechanic."

Grabbing the larger mans forearm, another Saiyan smiled at the princess. She decided that he seemed the most affable member of the crew, and was grateful for the apologetic smile that crossed his features, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kakerott."

He then turned to largest man in the group, "I apologize for this oaf." He chuckled, "This is my brother, Raditz."

Bulma nodded curtly to the large man who was now shooting her such a fixed stare that she had to shift nervously in her place.

The member she had deemed the friendly one continued with a grin, "He's a bit of jerk at times - but I promise he's a good guy.

"And this," he smiled brightly, "is Vegeta. He's not exactly a talker either," placing one of his hand behind his head of spiky hair he laughed lightly, "Don't worry though, he's as glad to see you as I am. Our ships been pretty messed up."

"I'm Bulma - nice to meet you." A nervous glance to each of the ships occupants, "All."

A quick nod of blue hair and a genuine smile, "Well I'm ready to get off this Heiji-forsaken planet - so just tell me what to fix!"

* * *

From the shadows, the three Saiyans watched as their newest crew member as she pulled a capsule out of her belt and tossed it casually on the ships floor. After the puff of smoke had cleared, a simple toolbox stood in it's place. 

Without a word, the woman began scavenging for the proper tools.

The shortest member of the group frowned as he watched the woman work intently. After Kakerott had shown her the control panel she had simply frowned and told him that someone must have smashed it too hard. When the idiot had assured her that no one had done such a thing she simply frowned and informed them that it would be an hour tops, the damage was simple.

It was actually his doing ... he had been furious a few days earlier and had unknowingly taken his anger out on the panel. How was he supposed to know the thing was crafted so weakly?

He found it annoying the way she made sure to turn her head and talk to the three of them instead of carrying on a conversation with Kakerott, he was, after all, the only member to answer her questions or offer to show her around.

The woman began to unscrew some things, place a strange tool into the hole in the control panel, snap and twist a few wires, and than curse a few times under her breath.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. He found her quite amusing, and such an innocent looking creature cursing like a true purger while she fumbled around a mess of wires only increased his interest.

Kakerott stepped into the shadows to join his crew and smiled, "She seems nice!"

The other two Saiyans only shot him jaded glances, their mouths pulled back into tight scowls.

"Aha!" The woman proclaimed proudly, "It's fixed!"

"That was it?" Raditz spat. The disgust he felt for her was apparent by the distaste dripping from him deep voice, "It cannot be fixed."

She placed her hands on her slender waist and glared at the man with an inset scowl, "Yes I am done you baboon - a thank you would be nice, but I don't expect much courtesy from a barbarian such as yourself."

A deep chuckle resounded from Vegeta's throat, but she didn't seem to hear it. With a puff of her flushed cheeks she frowned, "Well, we can depart whenever you are ready."

"We're ready now."

This came from Raditz who cracked his knuckles as he said so. "We've been stuck on this damned planet for far too long, it is time we get off this rock."

Anticipation rose in the nervous female's chest. She was actually glad, for the fist time since she had stepped foot into the ship, that Raditz was present. She was ready to leave as well.

The large Saiyan took a seat at the controls and began to start up the ship.

Kakerott's stomach rumbled audibly, causing a blush to stain his features, "You wouldn't happen to be a chief as well, would you Bulma?"

Her pink lips fell into a frown. No. She had never cooked a meal in her life.

"She is not here to be our maid you imbecile."

Her eyes rose in surprise as the shortest member of the crew, one that she had began to believe was mute, exited the control room with a slam of the door.

She merely blinked and Kakerott smiled, "I'm sorry Bulma - I can just make something for myself."

A short nod was all she gave - her mind focusing on the silent man who had just left. She hadn't even had the chance to see him properly. He seemed to remain in the shadows and turn his back to her as if she were below him.

She knew she was no nuisance to him, however. A satisfied smile graced her lips with this thought as the ship began to escape the planets atmosphere - thanks to herself!

Kakerott's stomach resounded against the ships walls once again and he laughed and followed the shorter Saiyan out of the room.

Not wanting to left alone with Raditz, she quickly followed suit.

* * *

"These," A smooth voice spoke with a wave of his hand, "are invitations." 

The bald prince blinked, his eyes moving from the man who had spoken to his father directly beside him, "To … my wedding?"

The man, who Tien had yet to learn his name, simply chuckled and waved his hand again.

Another blink.

"But … father … I don't even have a bride yet!"

The man filled the room with his feminine laughter and waved yet again.

"Oh Emperor Freeza, you have kept him so ill informed," the man paused for a moment to place an invitation in viewing range for Tien, "These invitations will be sent out to your possible brides."

Tien blinked, "Possible brides?"

"Yes." Freeza spoke with a nod of approval, "They will be mailed to all of the kingdoms from allied planets with eligible daughters for you to wed."

"So, I will be choosing a bride," Tien frowned, reading the invitation, "In three days."

The man nodded eagerly, "These women will be fighting over you sir! The winner will become royalty beyond anything they could possibly imagine!"

The image of a dozen, spoiled princesses fighting one another for a title made him frown.

"A competition?"

Freeza glared at his son's disappointed frown.

"My future wife will be my choice through a … competition?"

The man beside the Emperor frowned, "Do not think of it as such. It is an honor." He smiled, "These women will be beautiful beyond belief."

Tien smiled, wishing his sister were here to hear all of this. Her reaction to the arrival of these princesses would be priceless.

"Yes sir." Tien stood up and bowed lightly. However, h was not his sister, and so he would not object to such an ordeal. She would scream and fuss and pull a stunt like joining a purging ship. Tien would simply comply.

"Yes father, in three days."

* * *

Aqua tresses were flipped over her head as she stepped out of the steaming shower. She had made sure to scrub the grease that had tainted her pallid skin and the dough that had gotten stuck in her hair during her feeble attempt at making a suitable dinner. 

Now she stood, drying her ropes of hair off with a towel, a subconscious smile spreading across her features.

She had never felt so refreshed.

Yes - it was a much better feeling now that she was clean … but this day had been something new. Something exciting.

Another smile. This was exactly what she needed.

Though, in truth, her escape had been slightly uneventful thus far. After learning that Kakerott was her only means of conversation she found herself learning much more about the other shipmates through him.

The pair had attempted to make dinner, but had resulted in a small explosion. So, instead, they opted for instant meals and pleasant conversation.

That, along with fixing the ship, however, were the only things she had done today prior to showering.

When the three Saiyan men had left to train after dinner she had simply given herself a tour of the ship - finding that there were no means of entertainment whatsoever. The ship hosted large training facilities, a medical bay, a kitchen, four bedrooms, and a small sitting room which included couches but no hologram or television set.

So she contemplated what exactly she was meant to do while her father decided that she was in fact capable of being more than Zarbon's trophy wife. When he came to terms with that, she could return to her pampered life and smile coyly at her brother who had done nothing but succumb to their father's will.

Toweling her hair dry, she stop momentarily as she heard voices from outside her private chambers. She blinked, recognizing the voices to belong to Kakerott and his brother. She wondered if Vegeta were there, just being his quiet self.

Originally, she would have thought that the shortest of the men lacked a personality altogether, but she had seen a glimpse of him right after she had accidentally blown up their dinner.

When the smoke had cleared and Kakerott suppressed his immense laughter at the situation and Radtiz exclaimed a few 'she's worse than I thought'-s she had spotted him the corner of the room.

His arms had been folded casually, and one of his eyes remained closed. As if the situation were altogether below him. As if her presence was nothing short of an inconvenience to his wellbeing.

She also noted, however, that his persona exuded pride and arrogance. Though he was notably the shortest member of the crew - it was clear that he was the most powerful. The other seemed to tread upon eggshells with dealing with him and his proud features were sharp and his sentences short.

When the doughy substance began to leak from one of the appliances, his open eye simply gazed jadedly at her. He was studying her intently, an irritated scowl lining his tight features.

He was gorgeous, with deep olive toned skin and flawless musculature. His countenance as sharp as the tone he spoke with. His entire façade embodied mystery.

She tied the towel around her chest with a smile, for she loved a good mystery.

* * *

"Father." 

The prince's words were low, his bow graceful and his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes son?" The pink lizard-like creature spoke. His tone slightly agitated, as if conversing with his son was the least important thing he had on his agenda for the moment.

"I am sorry to bother you," A short pause from Tien, "But, I don't think I approve of your decision."

A small, menacing laugh escaped the emperors pursed lips.

"Oh? You do not approve of me?"

Another mocking fit of laughter.

Tien frowned, "This is nothing political, father. It is … about Bulma."

"Your sister is ungrateful. Give her a week with the Saiyans; she'll come back a new girl altogether."

"You don't think your decision is irrational?" He scowled, "What if something happens to her?"

"She's a tough girl Tien, she can take care of herself. And I believe she would be quite upset upon finding out that you believe otherwise."

"Yes father."

Another short bow and the prince exited his father's throne room.

He hated that his insides were a knot of pitiable and pathetic emotions.

A frown crossed his taut features and he sighed.

Tien had much more to worry about than his sisters well being. Besides, his father was right. She would be able to hold her own against anyone - including some endangered race of brawny men.

A small chuckle escaped his lips at the mental images forming in his mind.

He, however, would have much more difficult task ahead. He sighed again.

Picking a mate was not something he thought he had the heart to do. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

When the blue haired princess exited the bathroom, a curios frown crossed her features. 

She had heard the voices of the men scores of minutes ago, and while laying on her bed imagining the reactions of her family's realization upon realizing that she was gone provided momentary entertainment - she currently found herself overwhelmingly bored.

Tiptoeing down the hall, she thought she would pour herself a tall glass of water and then try to fight her idle thoughts into a deep and peaceful slumber.

With one petite hand on the stark, steel wall, she set out on the short trip towards the kitchen.

However, when she had made her way to it, she heard a few painful snorts and uneasy grunts. Her ears piqued at this and she quickly set down her cup and glanced through a small window and inside of the training facilities.

The air she was in taking was immediately caught in her throat as she found the sight before her a bit much to take in.

There, just feet in front of her, a shirtless Saiyan was training.

She frowned, more like pushing himself in torturous conditions. It was hard, harder even than to tear her eyes away, to not respect his ambition.

Pulling himself off the ground, causing his forearm muscles to ripple beneath his olive flesh, the Saiyan quickly wiped away some of the sweat that had collected on his brow, and returned to defending himself against the ki blast being shot in his direction.

The bottoms of his training suit was ripped, revealing a few abrasions on his dark flesh, in certain places. One just above his knee revealed not only a large contusion, but the bulging muscle of his thigh.

Between the sweat and passion raging in his eyes - Bulma had to literally tear her eyes away from the fogging glass.

Tiptoeing back to her chambers, she fell against the soft fabric of her comforter with a thoughtful frown.

She was beginning to find the most irresistible member of her crew a little more intriguing, and she would have to make a point to take a few more trips to kitchen during the early hours of the morning in the near future.

Her eyes slid shut as a devious smile spread across her lips.

The very, very near future.

* * *

The tune coming from the violin was on that he could recognize but couldn't seem to place.

Perhaps it was due to the nerves running through him, or, perhaps, it was simply because his brain was unable to register all but the four women chatting excitedly in front of him.

He didn't even know what planets these women were from … they hadn't bothered to introduce themselves in such a way. Instead, he was left only to blink as they yakked away mindlessly.

To his left sat a girl with pale yellow flesh. Her eyes were inset and deep green, matching that of the gown she wore. Her hair was white, and, Bulma would have commented sarcastically on her hairstyle. He smiled at this, the woman sending him a flirtatious grin, mistaking the smile he had made in her direction as a gesture of approval.

His face fell into that blank stare and turned from the woman whose hair was braided in seven separate sections and than forced upwards to tie into one braid atop her hair.

The woman seated next to her, however, was rather beautiful. She had soft pink skin and deep blue eyes. He had never been one to favor such a species, but her eyes held a bit of gentleness he couldn't place. Perhaps being with this woman for eternity would not be so difficult.

Beside this beauty, set a woman to contradict all of his prior feelings. Her flesh was a solemn grey hue and her eyes were specks of black. The beady bits of onyx seemed to flash here and there as she spoke quickly.

Tien moved his eyes from this woman, never one to be shallow, but decided to rule this woman out as an option.

The final woman at the table was from a species he could, unlike the others, not place. She had maroon skin and purple eyes that contrasted against her vivid flesh. He couldn't take the time to study her features further, if he had so, he would have seen that she was a rather attractive woman. He, however, spent these moments going over the recently acquired planets, hoping to put a race with the woman's bold skin tone.

The woman continued to gab and Tien continued to sit there.

He wondered when they would stop talking and allow him to ask questions. Honestly, he had wanted to know more about these women.

"Uhm …" He broke the silence with a questioning sound, "Weren't there five of you?"

The pink woman, who he had deemed the most attractive of the bunch, let out a shrill laugh. He inwardly winced at the shrieking sound.

"Yes Tien, there are five of us." This came from the pale yellow alien girl, "Launch hasn't taken any interest in you and is," a small wave of her arm in the direction of the balcony, "out there."

A small smile formed on Tien's lips. Finally, there was a hope.

"Thank you." He stood up, four pairs of eyes snapping open in question, "You may retire to your rooms now. Tomorrow I will question you girls over breakfast again."

The bowed respectfully, each saying a small something in hope that it would put them ahead in the race.

Tien watched them go, a relived sigh.

"Did you make your selection already," a small voice spoke from behind him, he turned around, wide eyed at the woman standing before him.

"We are women, not cattle, and I don't take kindly to being treated as such."

* * *

There was nothing like waking up in the void of space. 

No matter what time of day, there was never any light streaming through the small, circular windows on the ship.

The Ice-jin princess turned over, a satisfied smile gracing her lips, as she opened her eyes. On planet Cold, one of the miserably bright suns would be glaring directly through her window right now. But here, in the deathly quite Saiyan vessel, no trickle of light could stir her.

With a yawn she stood up from bed, she ran a comb through her tangled tresses, and allowed her aqua hair to flow freely down her back.

She slipped on another plain training suit and made her way down the hall into the kitchen chambers of the ship.

At the moment, all three Saiyans were seated casually at the table, glancing over the file she had given them last night.

"Good morning Bulma!"

She didn't even have to look up to know which man had greeted her so cheerfully.

"Morning, Kakerott." She poured herself a cup of caffeinated liquid.

"We're on our way to Kanassa." He smiled, obviously a morning person, "We just have to make a quick stop to refuel first."

"When?" She inquired, taking a seat at the table and glancing up from her steaming mug.

"We'll make the stop this afternoon."

It was Raditz's deep voice that sliced the cheery air of the morning.

She nodded in acknowledgment and took another sip of the auburn liquid.

They satf for a few moments in silence, one that she would define as border line awkward, however, she would soon realize that it was not the silence that was uncomfortable. No, things didn't get awkward until the shortest of the Saiyans spoke up.

"What race are you, woman?"

Her cerulean eyes shot up in question at the gruff voice.

"I'm Ice-jin." She don't know why she had to fight the urge to blush at his question. It wasn't as if he were actually interested in her per se …

A deep, rumbling sound echoed from the base of his throat. It was a mere chuckle, her heart quickened it's pace a bit at his reflex.

Unexpectedly, he spoke again.

"You are no Ice-jin."

She blinked when they met eyes. His orbs were of onyx rock, just as cold and unfeeling as the smooth stone.

"Not entirely." She smiled politely, "My father is an Ice-jin, my mother is from planet Konatsu."

Raditz laughed, "A pleasure slave planet, hm?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits and an angered scowl crossed her features.

"Your father must hold some power to be with a woman from Konatsu. Their women are rare and rather expensive."

She hated how Vegeta spoke about her mother as if she were property. However, she knew it to be of some truth.

"Why are you a mechanic, woman?"

This question made her angered expression melt into one of confusion. However, it was the sole question she had always wanted to be asked. She had always had an answer, no one was ever interested enough to ask her for it before. It was unexpectedly asked by the flame haired Saiyan.

She smiled, "My strength comes from my father's side. Ice-jins are warriors, much like Saiyans, taking no pride in anything but conquering planets and finding more pleasure in the heat of battle than with the passion of a woman.

My beauty, however, was inherited from my mother. People from Konatsu are praised for nothing other than their physical appearance, and I was lucky enough to innate it."

A proud expression crossed her features with a smile, "My intelligence, however, is my own. It was not inherited. I have always had a thirst for knowledge and mechanics and I have become more of a scientist and inventor than anyone under Freeza's legion. I take pride in knowing that my brain is solely my own."

The onyx eyes remained emotionless, but she saw a playful smirk cross his inset features, "And, woman, from where did your modesty come from?"

She nearly matched his smirk, her eyes holding a haughty glint, "I find modesty to be a bit overrated. Flaunt what you have, if it is worth hiding than it is not worth having."

Kakerott watched the two with a confused expression and cleared his throat, "Vegeta, I think it's time we get to training."

"Yes." Raditz cut in, his eyes shifted between the pair, "We only have a few hours remaining before we reach a suitable place to refuel."

Vegeta's eyes were not torn away from the woman as he nodded, "Very well."

When the trio rose, Vegeta turned to her, no longer smirking, "Mechanic woman."

She frowned at the title and looking questioningly at him.

"Do you fight?"

She swallowed lightly, eager to show him her flawless technique she had been forced to study for nearly eighteen years.

"Yes, purging man," she mocked, "I do."

With that said, the four made their way into the modern training facilities. A slight blush, something foreign to Bulma's countenance, crossed her cheeks as she remembered her previous spying.

Kakerott walked by her side with a small smile, "I can't wait until we get to the refueling station Bulma! They have this "I can't wait until we get to the refueling station Bulma! They have this restaurant there - and it's all you can eat!"

She smiled at her naïve shipmate as they entered the chamber.

Frowning a bit, she immediately noticed the increase of gravity, but didn't complain. She had trained under much harsher conditions before, and she was more than a little zealous to show off a bit.

* * *

"What is your name?"

The woman blinked at him. If he had given the title of the most beautiful to the pink haired woman, he had certainly been mistaken. Before him stood a woman with the tiniest frame, prettiest face, and bushiest head of navy hair he had ever seen.

Her tiny figure seemed so fragile that he thought if he were even given the chance to embrace her he would snap her in half.

"Launch." She answered, crossing her small arms over her petite midriff as she did so.

She looked so vulnerable at the moment Tien couldn't help but be fixated on her.

"You are quite beautiful, Launch." She couldn't fight the blush as he spoke, "But I am not very keen of picking a wife from a catalogue."

After a deep sigh Launch merely blinked again. He was nothing of the cocky prince she had envisioned him to be.

"I'm sorry that you had to come here, like I said, I'm not a big fan of this situation either."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and allowed a small smile to spread across her perfect features, "It's alright."

Launch hadn't expected him to be polite … nor so breathtakingly handsome.

"I'm a quite man, not a fierce prince, and will not make a very callous emperor." He froze, not entirely sure what he was doing, "But I will make a good husband. I've been shy over the years and have not been able to meet women on my own so my father did me the liberty."

She frowned, "I'm here because I have a bit of a … disorder."

Tien blinked, all three of his eyes, and she smiled apologetically.

"You see, I'm a bit of a freak," a small sigh, "I tend to have tempermental mood swings."

He laughed, "I have a sister, I can imagine."

"No," she sighed, "I'm not sure you can."

"Well, I know you are the most sane woman I have met today," he smiled, an honest, handsome smile, "I am rather pathetic I suppose, but those woman annoyed me so much that I thought of joining my sister."

"Your sister?" Launch piqued, "Where is she?"

He laughed, a smile gracing his lips, "She ran off, wanting to prove herself or something, and joined a purging mission. My father won't send anyone to get her because he wants to have the satisfaction of her crawling back."

The navy haired woman frowned, almost motherly, "I don't know … that seems a bit harsh."

Tien nodded in agreement, "Yes. But that's your great emperor."

She couldn't help but smile at the sarcasm in his voice and be refreshed by their conversation.

"I like you, Launch."

She blinked at his statement and he sighed.

"Can I choose you to be my bride?"

Another blink.

"I - I don't want to be cattle."

He smiled, "You are certainly not cattle, Launch."

She laughed lightly, "I assume that's a compliment."

"Yes," he took her small hand and placed it protectively inside his own larger one, "I can't think of wanting anyone else to sit beside me tomorrow and take as the princess of the empire."

Biting her lower lip, she felt her hand in his own. It seemed to fit, and she felt so secure being at his side.

"I suppose if I refuse you will be stuck with one of those screaming harpies," she frowned, "And I will be forced to marry some jerk prince of a planet my father wishes to make allegiance with."

She then rested her head on his broad shoulder and he smiled, "I guess my proposal is rather pathetic, but-"

"Sh." She cut him off, "I accept Tien."

He smiled down at her resting peacefully on his shoulder and with one swift motion he had her in a carrying position.

"Tien!" Her eyes shot open in surprise.

The bald prince laughed at her initial shock and the now narrowed slits of her eyes, "I am just walking you to your chambers, Princess."

She smiled as he continued to hold her as he walked.

"We have a long day ahead of us Launch, and I want to make sure you are well rested." He laughed, "and don't suffer from any of those terrible mood swings you warned me about."  
She frowned against his unknowing chest, hoping that he was indeed right. She actually, after one, short conversation was growing fond of this prince, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he saw her for her true colors.

Launch only hoped that he would still look at her with the same adoring manner that he was now.

* * *

I hope to hear from all of my wonderful reviewers again!!

Also - the next chapter will introduce a new character, ChiChi, as well as have some much better B/V action.

Thank you to all who have taken the time to review ... It is because I of you all that I was motivated to update so quickly

Remember to leave a comment with any questions or suggestions. I am a big fan of feedback and would love to answer any questions you have.

However, since this plot has been going through my head, I took the time to sit down and outline each chapter until the end of the story. Yes, that means the updating should be, hopefully, fast!! It also means that I have this all planned out and I won't be able to , incorporate all of your suggestions.

Remember to Review!!

_ -Crimson_


	3. III The Refueling Station

**III. The Refueling Station.**  
Lost and Fondness  
_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

The walls were lined with a metal that was foreign to her and the roof was constructed of the same rusting tin, despite this fact, however, the modern refueling station was rather nice.

She stood beside Vegeta and Kakerott and listened intently as they spoke of plans for their next mission. Though her face held no visible emotion, her insides were a knot of excitement. She was really interested in what the two men had to say and prided herself in the fact that spoke so feely about such important facts in front of her.

Also, she was rather relieved to have Radtiz gone for the afternoon.

As soon as the ship had docked, he had scurried off the ship. Vegeta had informed her that this was because refueling stations offered pleasure women for a small price in thanks for your service to them.

Bulma had frowned slightly at this news. She could only imagine the poor lives those women must lead in order to stoop to being hired by a refueling station only to put out for horny purgers and shipment men and travelers.

Kakerott had now switched the topic of their upcoming mission to where they would be eating lunch, and insisted on the all-you-can-eat buffet nearby.

Vegeta had remained silent, giving him no complaint, and Bulma merely shrugged. She had since gotten over her crew members strange eating habits and decided that if it were all you can eat, at least they would be getting their moneys worth.

The trio made their way into the dimly lit diner and Bulma's nose subconsciously wrinkled at the mixture of foul odors and dirty looking men and women cramming into the booths inside the building.

A pair of grey-skinned women walked by and sent Kakerott and Vegeta flirtatious smiles. Kakerott, being on the naïve side, as well as too friendly for his own good, returned the smiles with an energetic wave.

Bulma couldn't help but grin at his reaction, Vegeta, however, could only scowl at his shipmate.

"Kakerott, stop making a fool of yourself."

Her cerulean eyes shifted to the man whose gruff response made her knees go weak. She wasn't quite sure why her reactions were so whenever he spoke. She frowned, he didn't speak often.

After being seated at the table, Bulma smiled at their waitress, a yellow non-humanoid, and they trio was soon allowed to fill their plates.

She could only smile weakly, glancing from her own plate of a small salad and roasted chicken breast to the other people lining the buffet who were staring blankly at the Saiyans.

Bulma gently nudged Kakerott along, sending an apologetic gaze to a group of merchants who were about to cut off a piece of boar for themselves - only to have the entire tray overturned onto Kakerotts plate as he moved along swiftly.

The dinner conversation was rather stale and the trio split up, each given separate tasks with the intention of meeting back on the ship in two hours.

Bulma ran through her duties in her head. She was to pick up six capsules of food, two of water, and to gather any other mechanical supplies she deemed necessary.

She had been a little nervous when they initially split up. The two brawny Saiyans were what she had been relying on as her safeguards, the princess had never been anywhere alone before in her life. The lack of bodies made her slightly uncomfortable.

However, with a strong intake of breath, she reminded herself that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She prided herself in this, and purchased the necessary food and water capsules with some of the coins Kakerott had handed her.

Now wandering around the market strips on the outskirts of the refueling station, Bulma simply watched the people around her interact with one another. The entire idea of buying and selling, bidding and haggling was foreign to her.

She tried her best to remain impassive as she passed a group of men who shouted things in her direction. Bulma raised her chin - she was beautiful, yes - she shot them a sideways glance, annoyance apparent in her eyes - but she was not easy.

Unfortunately, one of the men had enough gall to follow her.

She remained impassive as he caught up to her and strolled beside her.

"You are quite beautiful young lady."

Another blank stare was all she credited him with.

A haughty smile crossed his features, "Oh, come on babe - don't be so cold."

"Jackson!"

The loud, feminine voice caused Bulma to look. When she did, she was met with a tan, beautiful, raven haired woman.

The woman had a fierce scowl sewn across her pretty features, and her small arms were crossed over her chest.

"Aw, ChiChi." The man smiled, "Would you care to join the threesome I was just about to propose to this," his hand rose to stroke Bulma's cheek, "stunning specimen here."

Bulma's fist made contact with the man's gut after her had touched her own cheek.

He double over in pain.

Between laughs, the dark-haired woman spoke, "Well, I guess you don't need me to protect you then."

Bulma smiled at the woman, "Thank you very much though."

The man stood up and turned back to the group of men who were now laughing at their friend's misfortune.

"What a prick."

ChiChi sighed, "You have no idea."

The two women found themselves walking down the grungy streets, making small talk and laughing genuinely.

"-and so I just got fed up with having no one respect me at home so I joined a purging mission." Bulma smiled lightly, "I'm actually having fun." She frowned, "For once in my life."

ChiChi returned her new friend's smile, "It all sounds quite adventurous."

Another laugh escaped the blue haired woman's lips, "You know Chi, if you really are as miserable here as you say you are than … you should think about coming along!"

The other woman merely blinked.

"Bulma!"

The two women's heads shot up in the direction of the sound of Bulma's name, only to see Kakerott running in their direction.

"Hey Kakerott," Bulma smiled, "This is Chichi. ChiChi, Kakerott."

The two only managed to smile meekly and blush furiously when they each quickly turned away. Their exchange not going unnoticed by Bulma.

"Well, I think it's time we head back to ship." Kakerott said, "Vegeta and Raditz are already there."

A short nod of Bulma's head was her only response. ChiChi had told her how miserable her life here had been. Taking a job at a chief at a restaurant at a filling station hadn't exactly been what she had in mind for her future, but after her father's death she had to find some way to support herself.

It was a pity that women were still seen as a lower class in this sector in the universe. She had to deal with horny men questioning her constantly on why she was not a member of the pleasure slaves found just north of the main loading docks.

Bulma had soon realized that ChiChi's struggles were far greater than her own. She frowned, she also knew that there were millions of people in the universe whose problems were still greater.

However, there was nothing she could do to aid those people. ChiChi, on the other hand, she was able to help out.

"So ChiChi, what do you say?"

The raven-haired woman merely blinked.

Bulma smiled, "Would you like to join us?"

It was Kakerott's turn to express his confusion, "Us?"

"I know I haven't been a member on the ship for too long, but I've already noticed that we are going to need someone to cook for us!"

She had purposely brought up the mention of food for the attention of the Saiyan currently present.

ChiChi frowned, "Cook for you?"

"Yeah!" Kakerott smiled gaily, "Cook for us!"

Bulma smiled, "And you know the two of us together don't even add up to a fourth of what you Saiyans eat, she won't be any … baggage, of sorts."

"Bulma." ChiChi spoke, the corners of her lips falling into a small frown.

"If you would like, of course." The blue-haired woman smiled, "I'm sure it will be nice to have another female around."

Kakerott blushed slightly at this statement and ChiChi sighed.

"Well … alright. I am rather happy to have an opportunity to leave this place, but," She frowned again, "Do you think it will be alright with the others?"

The corners of Bulma's mouth slid into a frown, "I don't know. They'll be a little harder to convince than Kakerott."

"Just mention the cooking thing and I'm sure it will just fine!"

The two women laughed lightly at Kakerott's comment and the three made their way to the landing docks and to the future that awaited them.

* * *

"Princess Launch from Planet Tsnatsu, yes." The pink lizard-like creature spoke slowly, "And she is your final choice?"

"Yes sir." Tien bowed respectfully before his father, "She is the woman I wish to become my bride."

"Very well," The emperor raised his hand before the council before him, "Zarbon - see to it that it is announced. Princess Launch is now the empress of the entire universe, a party is now in order. Make sure everyone of a certain importance is invited and contact the Tsnatsian royal family."

"Yes my liege."

Zarbon's words were short; as was his exit.

The elderly men, each with strikingly different features and coloring - for they were of species stretched across all corners of the universe - began chatting about alliances and troops and all sorts of things that Tien didn't care about at the moment.

He smiled at his father and said that he would go to Launch himself.

Freeza tilted his head in response and watched as his son quickly fled the chaotic room.

* * *

That night, Bulma crept into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. A smile adorned her features as she pulled the glass out of the cabinet - it was very, very organized and all of the dishes had been cleaned properly.

The news of ChiChi joining the crew, proposed by a member that was hardly considered a crewmember herself, being apart of the ship for a whole two days now, didn't go too well. That is, until ChiChi whipped up a gourmet meal in half an hour. The food was the best Bulma had ever tasted - and she had been served food fit for a princess since she was born.

Kakerott had been for the newest member immediately, Vegeta, being his unresponsive self had remained indifferent between the entire ordeal (Bulma, however, could sense he was impressed by the meal), and Raditz simply muttered a few curses under his breath about having two gorgeous women onboard, and still no one to keep his bed warm.

Bulma smiled triumphantly - with that, ChiChi was in.

Filling her glass up with the cool liquid, the blue haired princess made her way into the sitting room, now having a hologram set before the couches. She had purchased it at the market earlier that day before running into ChiChi. She just couldn't fathom being locked up in such a small volume with no means of entertainment.

The hologram of an attractive newswoman began to speak about the progress Freeza's army had been making. Bulma frowned, wondering if there would be any news of her own disappearance.

Listening intently to the cheery woman who had obviously been brainwashed by her father's politics, Bulma had failed to hear the Saiyan prince who exited the training facility and was now standing behind her.

The 3-D image of the woman smiled brightly, "We would also like to take this time to inform you that the young, and handsome, Prince Tien is no longer single. Sorry ladies!"

Bulma's eyes snapped open, her mouth falling into a small 'o' shape.

"That's right, our own future Emperor Tien has taken a bride-" an image of her brother arm and arm with a petite, navy haired beauty was replaced as the woman talked, "Princess Launch from Planet Tsnatsu, located at the eastern tip of the Southern Coordinate."

The holographic woman continued to babble, but Bulma's focus had been skewed. Her brother had chosen a bride? A confused frown was present on her face. And it was a woman she had never met none the less.

She was rather pretty, Bulma credited, but it just seemed rather odd to her. Tien was most certainly not the type to fall in love so quickly.

Another frown. Perhaps he too feared that their father was planning on passing the reigns to Zarbon instead.

The hologram set was shut off, causing the blue haired woman to jump from her daydream. When she looked up she was met with the unfeeling eyes of Vegeta. Her breath was caught in her throat. How did he exude such darkness?

"This is what you saw fit as extra mechanical gear woman?"

Her breathlessness faltered and was replaced with an irritated frown, "Well, what else was I supposed to do for fun?"

The sarcasm from her whiney voice didn't cause Vegeta's face to show even a trimmer of emotion. His eyes were set, still devoid of all feeling.

"You could continue to chat mindlessly with that ignorant woman you invited, _without_ my permission, to join my ship."

Bulma couldn't help but frown.

"Well who made you in charge, your _majesty."_

Her words had been sarcastic - she had only meant to mock his high-and-mighty attitude. However, she would never had been able to anticipate his reaction at her retort.

With a large, gloved hand around her small pallid throat, she caught her first glimpse of emotion in his onyx orbs.

Fury.

She swallowed against his palm; her eyes wide. She was surprised and confused. She had almost wished that he would have been as unfeeling as she had originally thought.

"Mechanic woman," his voice was a low growl, "learn your place."

When he released her hands immediately jerked to her soar neck, "I apologize. Vegeta - I … don't understand."

His nose was upturned and his lips were pressed flat. He had frightened her.

"Woman, I know you are of some high class. You probably came here to defy your father or escape your arranged marriage to some Hephaestus. Spoiled girl - not all of us are here by choice." He paused as he watched her features become a veil of confusion, "It's not a game to us all.

"Yes woman, I saw you in the market today. You felt those people so disgustingly below you that you couldn't help but raise your nose is abhorrence." A low chuckle, "You are not alone in your action though, woman. If you had watched me you would have realized that I do the same. Those weakling idiots are filth. Scum. Yes you are here by choice - but not all of us selected this life. Some of us had much higher expectations."

Bulma frowned, "I know of the Saiyans and of your people's genocide. Freeza was cowardly in his actions towards your race. It was only because he feared you."

He returned her frown, "You speak as if you have known my people. Well woman, we are not gone and we will have our revenge on that bastard soon enough."

"Freeza." Her voice was soft.

"Yes." He snarled, "I will avenge my people and ascend to my destiny." His voice rose with every syllable, "There may only be three of us left, but we have enough fervor for the entire Saiyan race."

She smiled now, "You're their prince, aren't you?"

Vegeta's face never faltered. He didn't have to answer her question. His anger, his passion, his need for vengeance. He was royalty.

She frowned.

"You don't need to bare the entire burden on your shoulders Vegeta," her voice was still soft, her cerulean eyes bright with compassion, "There are more than the three of you, you know."

"No." He scowled, "Freeza wiped out our planet and than went after those who had been on purging missions and living abroad."

Aqua locks spilled over her slender shoulders as she shook her head, "One of my friends is-" she paused, her eyes going wide.

Vegeta stared at her as realization swept over her features.

"What? A Saiyan?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Avacadria. Queen Avacadria. Your … mother."

His face showed no change. As if the news of a fourth, living Saiyan - a family member nonetheless! - had no effect on him.

"Go to bed woman."

His voice was short and gruff.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion.

She sighed, knowing tomorrow that he would pretend as if they had never spoken to one another.

"Good night," She rose from the couch, taking one last glance at the man still standing with his arms folded over his armor, "Prince Vegeta."


	4. IV The Wedding

**IV. The Wedding**

Lost and Fondness

_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

Wiping the sweat that had collected over his furrowed brow he continued with his one armed pushups.

His vision was beginning to become skewed with the combination of high temperatures, the heavy impact of the simulated gravity pressing upon his aching muscles, and the strain of hours of training ripping at his every limb.

However, he continued to push himself until he could physically not move. When this time came, he lay on his back against the stark training room's floor. His only exercise being the battle of his heaving chest over the impact of gravity. With each rising of the chest armor the chest and lungs beneath it fought for each intake of air.

This ship had been giving the Saiyan prince nothing but distractions, and he felt he owed it to his goals to spend the entire hours of the night doing nothing but pushing himself physically and mentally.

The harsh conditions and his will to continue had given him temporary releif of the thoughts constantly on his mind, but now, with his back against the cold floor and his dark eyes sliding shut, he was forced to remember.

Her.

He scowled at his lowly thoughts.

Over the last few days he had become quite fixated on their newly acquired blue haired shipmate. It angered him that she could be in his mind as such … for what right did she have to make the prince of all Saiyans think twice?

He growled.

She was beautiful - yes. Gorgeous even. That he could openly admit, for there was no denying that it was the truth. He, however, had had the chance to look upon the face of a beautiful woman before, many in fact, but he had never given any of these women before a second glace. Why was this minx so different?

He saw her face at random times when he didn't wish to, he was captivated by her scent, and enchanted by her proud words and immense knowledge of everything.

When he had taken the time to train her, he was fixated on her swift movements. Each limb that moved was delicate and precise. Like her training had been nothing more than a captivating dance. As if to lure her captor in if nothing more.

He hated that he had come to want everything about her. He wanted to see her, feel her, and smell her, and a low growl escaped his throat when he realized that he also wanted to taste her.

The Saiyan prince didn't take interest women. Never before, anyway. So why was she so different?

Raising himself off the floor, feeling altogether pathetic, he shut off the gravity of the ship and decided to catch whatever little amount of sleep was to be offered to him.

He shoved the thoughts of Bulma from his mind, reminding him that she was disrespectful and annoying, and trudged into his room to collapse onto his bed.

His dark eyes drowsily slid shut and sleep overcame his exhausted form.

* * *

The Great Hall of Planet Cold was now decorated in a strange array of whites and pearls, blacks and reds. There were flowers spread across the room and elaborate center pieces at every table.

The table count was many … for anyone who was deemed anyone had been invited to Freeza's grand party.

His only son's wedding.

The term wedding had become a sort of universal melting pot. It seemed that the universal wedding had became a bled of all cultures of this ceremony and had mixed into a combination of colors and music and customs.

Before the array of tables stood a moderately sized stage that was backed against a pair of elaborate curtains.

On the platform there was a small bowl with two ornate chalices positioned on either side of it, with a pair of pearl colored clothes draped over the goblets.

As the pair of Ice-jin suns began to rise over the horizon, the tables lining the hall began to fill and the single most important union in the universe.

* * *

She sunk lower into the bathwater, the high temperatures of the water and the steam rising from it turning he pallid flesh and rosy color.

As she sunk into the tub, the bubbles of her bath adjusted so that they were now covering her ample breasts with a layer of foam.

Being bored, again, and cursing herself for inviting the raven haired chef aboard, because she had taken her only friend that was available on the ship.

Yes. Kakerott and ChiChi were hitting it off quite nicely.

She blew a lock of azure hair away from her face with an annoyed puff, the corners of her mouth falling into a frown.

Bulma leaned back again into her tub, breathing in the scent of lavender that she had added to the steaming liquid, and smiled.

She wasn't really angry with the pair. They were cute beyond belief. And they hadn't actually asked for any alone time … she had just awarded it to them and scurried off to the seclusion of her tub.

At least in here she could escape the silent member of their crew … and his piercing glare and his perfect musculature and his exuding masculine persona.

She frowned at herself. Okay, perhaps even here she couldn't escape the thoughts of the dark and handsome Saiyan.

However, he wasn't the kind of man that she swooned over like she had done before with crushes. No. She felt that he had to be approached slowly.

She sighed, wondering if he could be approached at all.

Looking down at the bubbled covering her lean figure she smiled.

He would be a fool to turn her down!

However, as she sunk lower in the steaming water, she began to have doubts that such a proud man would ever be capable of accepting another. She doubted he would ever be more than an acquaintance to her.

Her aqua locks darkened as they were lowered into the liquid and she sighed against the lavender steam. One of her feet rose from the water to reveal the toes were beginning the shrivel. She frowned as she got out of the tub and decided on a glass of water and a glimpse into the prince's private training session.

* * *

She descended towards the stage, a lacey veil covered her face while pearl and crimson robes clad her petite form.

A pair of slippers scuffed silently against the crimson carpet as she made her way towards her future.

On the platform Prince Tien stood, adorning a set of crimson and pearl robes himself, and a content smile plastered across his features.

She took in a deep breath. Knowing that she was not ready to do this, but ready all the same.

Steading herself with each graceful step, she finally made it to the alter to stand beside her fiance.

With an intent look into her eyes, he gave her all the reasurance she needed.

She would, despite anything else, be safe with him.

She smiled.

And happy.

A man in pearl dress robes held the goblets up for the crowed seated to see, and speaking in a language that was foreign to Launch, but seemingly understood by Tien, he began the ceremony.

The navy haired princess found it strange that such a ceremony could be conducted in anything but the universal language. However, before she could register another spurt of babble, he switched into the language she was fluent in.

He handed Tien a knife, which he accepted.

Launch then took her cue and held her hand out flat above the cup the man in pearl robes was holding and smiled shakily at Tien.

The prince smiled, almost apologetically at her, and took the knife and gently sliced a small gash into her outstretched palm.

The princess turned her hand and allowed a few drops of the blood to fall into the gauntlet the other man was holding. Tien took this time to take one of the rags and gently wipe her hands clean of the blood.

Launch then took the knife and sliced Tien's hand, which he let drip into the other cup which was now being held by the ceremonial priest.

She gently wiped the crimson liquid from his tanned palm and kissed his outstretched hand with a smooth and tender peck.

When she pulled away, the priest handed the couple their own gauntlets. With a somber expression, he tied the stems of the extravagant cups with a scarlet ribbon and the pair swiftly exchanged chalices.

When they were holding the cup of their partner they sat them on the table and stepped away. The ceremonial undertaker said a few words and the couple joined hands - their slashed palms meeting at the engravings.

As they decended down the stairs, they paused, kissed, and exited as the crowed applauded their newest royal couple.

Once outside of the Grand Hall, Launch brought her hand to her mouth and attempted to sooth the pain throbbing there.

Tien, seemingly unaffected by his own gash, took his small bride in his arms and smiled as he felt her tiny form collapse into his broad chest.

And it was done.

* * *

The cool liquid met her lips and before she had a chance to swallow she was startled by the sound of the gravity chamber's door slamming closed.

When she looked up over her cup of water she was met with the perspiring, nearly naked Saiyan Prince.

She frowned as she noted his movements. They were slow and forced - as if his every muscle ached with soreness.

"You've pushed yourself too far."

"Leave me be woman."

She frowned at his retort. She, however, was not one to give into orders.

"Take a seat," she motioned the couch, "I'll be right with you."

He watched her swiftly depart and growled beneath his breath.

Wiping some of the sweat that had collected yet again on his furrowed brow, he complied and collapsed against the fabric of the couch.

His onyx eyes sliding shut, he could only admit to giving into her wishes because he was simply too exhausted to argue.

When she returned she had a few various items in her hand.

Vegeta shot her a questioning glance and she merely smiled at him, handing him a senzu bean.

"What is this?"

She smiled proudly at his weakly spoken question, "Take it, it will heal your injuries."

He frowned as he began to chew on the bean. However, he blinked when he began to feel the strain of his muscles lessen and some the contusions lining his broken form heal.

She took a seat behind him, he tensed as he noticed her bare legs were nearly brushing his own.

Opening a small bottle she poured some of the gel onto her palm and began to massage his rigid back muscles.

Bulma kneaded the soft, olive flesh of his shoulders and worked the oil into every crevice of his skin.

Vegeta, immediately shocked by her actions, began to relax. He had never been massaged before and the movement of her soft fingertips against his bareback were entirely foreign to him.

He, however, would not refuse. Her actions were reliving the tension in his back and her closeness was intensifying his yearning for her.

A satisfied smile grazed her features as she felt him relax against her touch, and with a small growl of what she could only decipher as pleasure, she continued.

When she stopped he turned himself to face her, their noses inches apart.

She smiled, "You push yourself too much Vegeta, you need to learn to loosen up."

His eyes remained emotionless. Yet as he inhaled her scent he could only register one thought.

He wanted her.

Her pink lips seemed to quiver as the second emotion he had ever shown her flashed across his onyx orbs.

Passion.

From what she had noticed, he was passionate with everything he did. His fighting was intense and his training fervent; his words short but held so much meaning behind them. She couldn't help but wonder if he would be as passionate a lover.

She began to subconsciously lean closer to him. As if his alluring, masculine persona was not only enticing her but entrancing her.

With a still brow he found one of the woman's thighs to be tucked beneath her and the other laying casually to her side, right beside his own, tattered in ripped spandex and dried blood.

She did not want him, he assured himself. Her lips parted and a lock of azure hair fell gently in front of her face.

Tucking the lock of hair behind her ear, he allowed his coarse palm to linger on the softness of her cheek.

Her eyes, large and cerulean, seemed blank and confused. He wondered if she were as confused as he was.

Vegeta pulled his hand away and then pulled himself up off the couch.

Watching him exit the common room of the ship, Bulma merely blinked. Her arms found their way to her shoulders, suddenly chilled by the absence of the warmth Vegeta had provided, and she distantly heard the clicking of his door against it's frame.

So he was gone.

She frowned.

He had just … left. Like that. Quickly, surely, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But he had touched her, not causing her some spark or unworldly reaction, just a simple touch.

Yes she knew that she wanted to feel him against her skin again.

She closed her eyes at let her head fall against the couch, not wanting to join the raven haired girl now probably in a deep slumber in their bed.

* * *

"Sire, now that he is married does this mean you intend to pass the reigns onto him?"

Freeza's attention was turned to the man who had spoke.

The confinement of his private chambers, Zarbon questioned him.

He frowned, "Not exactly. You know I have every inention of making you emperor. I just need to find a way of doing so."

"I thought I was to marry Bulma."

Freeza rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. That's the plan. But you know how she is. More than likely she will refuse. Unless she has sobered up after this little escapade she's pulling now, which is what I surely hope. However, she's too unpredictable."

"My brother Zachary," Zarbon began, "is quite fond of her. He may be upset with me if I chose to take her as my bride."

"This will all be settled when she is back, dear Zarbon." A smirked crossed his features, "For now, let us get back to the party to entertain our guests."

* * *

136 hits for Chapter 3 and 4 reviews?? Aw ... I'm hurt guys.

Haha - but a BIG thank you to everyone who did take the time to review!! The encouragement is much appreciated.

However, I have noticed that my chapters are quite short ... much shorter than the chapters I am used to writing. Would you guys like to see longer chapters with possible slower updates or does the content of the chapters not disappoint you??

Alright ... well ... I am looking forward to hearing for you all.

Until next time -

_Crimson._


	5. V Time

"Time is  
Too slow for those who Wait,  
Too swift for those who Fear,  
Too long for those who Grieve,  
Too short for those who Rejoice,  
But for those who Love  
Time is not."  
-Henry Vandyke

* * *

**V. Time.**

Lost and Fondness

_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

As hard as he scrubbed himself, he could not seem to rid his skin of the feeling of having her beside him. Stepping from the steaming shower, he allowed a low growl to escape from his lips. He didn't even bother to tie the towel around his body. He had cleaned himself of the sweat his excruciating workout had caused, despite feeling contaminated by the woman's presence, he fell against his bed and allowed the sleep he had dreamed about earlier to overcome him.

When he awoke, the smell of breakfast filled his nostrils.

It was a slightly pleasant change and he was almost appreciative that the dark haired harpy was on board.

After slipping on a pair of training pants, he entered the kitchen and greeted the three already present with a short grunt.

ChiChi smiled at him, but went back to the appliance she was currently standing over. He knew that she didn't like him much but that didn't phase him. No one really liked him much.

He frowned, except for that idiot.

"Morning Vegeta!" Kakerott called giddily from his seat at the table, "ChiChi's making us breakfast this morning, isn't she the best?"

Vegeta shot him a jaded look and took a seat beside Radtiz, who frowned at his prince.

"Well, it's nice to find one wench around here who can do something useful."

Entering the room, Bulma feigned a hurt expression, "Aw, Raditz … I'm sorry I'm completely useless. You'll have to forgive me."

She jumped into the seat beside him and smiled teasingly, "However, if I recall correctly I did manage to fix the ship's controls so we could go and …" She looked up as if she were in deep thought, "I was the one who invited ChiChi to join. Plus," she batted her eyelids at him, "you must admit that I'm rather easy on the eyes and great means of conversation if you ever come around to wanting some."

His expression remained gruff and ChiChi laughed.

"Also!" Bulma exclaimed as if she were just remembering something rather important, "I spent this morning tracking out coordinates and we're closing in on our target."

Vegeta watched her talk halfheartedly. She seemed so poised and confidante. Her annoying manner caused a vein on his forehead to throb slightly.

However, it was the fact that when she talked excitedly her chest panted beneath her thin top, and he watched as she got up to help ChiChi begin to serve breakfast one of the thin straps slid down her arm.

It was an innocent accident, which she quickly and nonchalantly fixed by swiftly grabbing the strap and pulling it back over her shoulder as she placed a plateful of food before him.

He chewed politely, unlike his low class Saiyan shipmates, and watched as she sat down across from him.

Kakerott complimented the chef between mouthfuls of meat and ChiChi smiled sheepishly at him.

Bulma chewed quietly as well. Her bites were small and she chomped gently, as if she would hurt the dead creature if she were to bite too hard.

He placed another forkful in his mouth, realizing how he wanted her. He frowned, and how stupidly he had acted last night.

Between his obvious approval of her touching him and his awkward lingering hand on her cheek - and then abruptly leaving her alone without a word - he wondered what she thought of him.

Probably not much.

However, as he watched her strap begin to slide down her shoulder again, he couldn't help but want to help pull down the other one. Her shoulders were rounded and feminine, revealing her soft, pallid skin and the lean muscles that had been formed there.

He angrily brought his gaze to his food, realizing that he had to get her out of his mind.

He smirked.

Or out of her clothes.

* * *

"Wow Tien." She exclaimed from the doorway of their private palace in the beautiful planet of Leavia, a lush, garden planet located nearly in the precise center of the Northern coordinate.

He came behind her, placing his hands on the curve of her small waist and smiled against her hair. She was right. This was possibly the best view in the universe, and for the weeklong honeymoon it was all theirs.

Tien continued to hold her. He knew that when their week in paradise was over they would have to return to his father and planet Cold and to politics and such. He knew that his father would begin making arrangements for him to become a councilman and would begin to brainwash him into seeing things his way. He knew that Launch would be restless - she would be forced to sit through conversations with royals and smile and pretend to enjoy the gladiator games. He knew that they would have rough spots because their lifestyle would be far from normal.

However, for now, they were allowed to escape.

When he got back he would discuss politics and retrieve his sister so Zarbon could become royalty as well. He would sit through meetings and gladiator fights all for the sake of strengthening his father's empire. He would help continue to rope defenseless planet's in his father's evil brigade.

But that was next week.

Right now he could just hold his beautiful wife. Maybe they would get dressed soon and eat dinner at a restaurant and have a dessert that cost as much as an average beings weekly salary. Maybe they would take a walk through one of the lush gardens and Launch would tell him what her favorite flower was. Maybe they would hold hands throughout their walk back to their room. Maybe they would make love and fall asleep into each other's arms.

He smiled against her hair.

He knew he wasn't able to love her - they hadn't known each other long enough or well enough to talk like that. However, he knew that he could.

She was an easy person to care about, to be fond of, and soon enough he would feel so strongly about her.

He smiled again, he just knew it.

* * *

The spaceship landed against the rocky terrene of Kanassa with a small thud.

It was like something off of a bad scifi movie. The quintet exited shakily, turning their heads simultaneously to the right and then to the left and then deeming their landing spot safe.

Bulma capsulated the ship and placed it inside her tool belt and rushed forward to meet with the others.

ChiChi, opting to fill the space between Kakerot and Raditz, seemed to lean closer into the formers shoulders.

The blue haired princess suspected that she had felt safer with Kakerot and Raditz, but she knew that she herself would feel more comfortable between the Saiyan prince and Kakerot; so she nestled herself between them.

Vegeta was unmoved by the woman's small frame being shoved between him and the rather naïve Saiyan. He simply brushed it off as her weak and frightful spirit not wanting to be on the end.

As the five continued to walk in silence, they passed a few villages in such a state of poverty that was forign to Bulma.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched barefoot children run around in grimy water and starving elderly people leaning against broken shacks in a feeble attempt to soak up what little shade the planet had to offer.

She had never seen such a display of poverty and it brought a pain to her chest. She noticed how the other's seemed unphased. Even ChiChi, who looked saddned by the people before them, didn't look in the least bit surprised.

This was her father's doing. The thought echoed in Bulma's mind. He had enough money and enough power to put a stop to this. But he chose not to. Purposely.

The thought again sickened her. She hated him more than she had ever thought possible. She knew that blood ran thicker than water … but the water collecting on the streets they walked across was dirty and so unclean, but yet her father had made it this way. He knew that poverty was wealth and ignorance was strength.

Vegeta cast the grief-stricken woman at his side a glance.

It was just as he suspected. She was sheltered on planet Cold. She was some nobleman's daughter probably engaged to someone equally as powerful and she had no idea that the universe was in such a state.

He was perversely excided to give her the details of the mention. It would be guaranteeing another member in the army against Lord Freeza.

"Vegeta."

Her voice was low.

He simply shot her a glance to indicate that he was listening.

"Where are we going?"

"To the palace."

"Can't we just fly there?" She questioned, uneasiness filling her cerulean eyes.

"No." He stated simply, purposefully trying to keep some of the usual gruffness from his voice, "The people of this planet are quite weak and they can't fly. If we take to the air we'll more than likely be detected. Freeza wants this to be a surprise." The corners of his mouth curled into a displeased frown, which she curiously noticed, "And a warning."

She was silent in thought for a moment, but her mouth soon opened again.

"Vegeta if …" she paused for a moment, choosing her words, "If the people here are so weak then they are obviously not a threat to Freeza or his army. Why …" she frowned, "Why eliminate them if they are defenseless?"

"Because your pathetic emperor has a policy and this planet has failed him."

"What?" Her lips squished together in a look of confusion. She was curious and she was happy that Vegeta was willing to answer her questions.

He clarified, "This planet is under the protection of that lizard bastard and has been for sometime. However, the cost of protecting this planet and it's people has exceeded the profit they have made from their resources and goods so Freeza wants this rock eliminated from his empire."

She froze. Right there, in the middle of the grimy, broke road. She didn't have the strength nor the will to continue. The others carried on, only Vegeta took the time to turn from his place and study the look of horror that crossed her perfect featuers.

He frowned, "It's not glorious what we do - I know."

"It's … the most inhumane thing I have ever heard of." She frowned, "Freeza's rich enough … he doesn't need the profit from a planet such as this. They can't even have the chance to rebuild with his demands."

She shook her head, aqua locks falling around he shoulders, "I … I can't do this."

"You signed yourself up woman." He frowned, "I told you, not all of us had the option."

"Freeza's evil then, hm?"

It was not a question that she needed an answer to, so he remained silent.

"How can you give such inhumane orders of extinction to a planet simply because they have become to expensive? They cost more than they produce? That's insane! He's a heartless bastard he's …"

Vegeta stepped closer to her. The gesture was his way of comforting her. Bulma smiled weakly at him. She knew he had been forced into this his entire life … no wonder he was so cold.

"Let's go." She whispered, standing by his side and making their way to the other three ahead of them in a silence that was neither awkward nor comforting.

* * *

He thumbed through a file of papers, his right hand man standing, ironically, on his left side.

"And have the Saiyans and that precious daughter of mine," his voice full of sarcasm, "completed the Kanassa mission yet?"

"No sire." Zarbon said, "They landed moments ago and Raditz said he would report when they planet has been exterminated."

"Good."

Freeza smiled at his companion, "It will not be long then."

"What, sire?"

A short laugh, "Until she comes running back. She's far too prestine to want to be trapped in a word of such cruely. She will soon see the evilness of the universe and her eyes will be opened, she'll have no choice but to have them closed again."

Zarbon smiled, "And I will be here to confort her and her brother will be back and everything will be in order."

"Yes." Freeza allowed a cold smirk to cross his inset features, "Everything will be in order."

* * *

The orders of planet Kanassa were simply and routine to the Saiyanns - go to the palace, retrieve the seal Freeza had bestowed upon the impresario and kill him in person.

It was an act Bulma had closed her eyes for. She had seen many die in her life, the gladiator games were a constant site in her short life, but never any as defenseless as this.

ChiChi had also shut her eyes and leaned into Kakerott's chest as Vegeta landed the final blow into the King's armored chest.

The quintet exited the castle in silence and once outside under the heat of the Kanassian sun's, Bulma tossed the capsule on the rocky floor and they climbed aboard their ship.

Her cerelean eyes studied the seal in Vegeta's gloved hand, half admiring the meticulous beauty of it, and half just simply trying to ignore Raditz's raised hand, a large red Ki blast forning in his palms.

Vegeta tossed the seal to the side and met eyes with the woman. He knew she was unprepared for this. Really, how could anyone be prepared? A look of pity almost crossed his features. She was so innocent. He hated to see the innocence leave her. He frowned. She would have to leave then.

She swallowed as the sound of the extermination of a defenseless planet filled her eyes.

Yes. Vegeta frowned. She did not deserve this.

He wanted to grab her and comfort her the way Kakerott did the dark haired woman. However, the look of pity in his eyes was all that he had to offer. She smiled weakly at him, accepting it.

Yes. He frowned again. She did not deserve his. First chance they had, she would have to go home.

* * *

Her small fist made contact with the simulation before her.

It was a red-skinned creature with yellow, beady eyes. She wished the hologram would have been her father, however, she would have more passion with fighting that beast.

She growled as she dodged a yellow blast, barely, and heard it collide with the wall behind her. The material simply absorbed the blast, for it had been crafted especially for that purpose, and the creature before her pressed on.

Sending a swift kick to it's groin she wiped the sweat above her brow and then used her arm to jab the side of his neck.

Flipping backwards, she steadied herself and began sending an array of blast from her palms. It was such a display she wasn't entirely sure she was capable of and it surprised her. However, she continued, sending the pattern of blasts constantly, each making contact with the dying hologram before her.

When it lay still on the ground, simulating the lifelessness it actually inhibited, she didn't stop her blows.

No, she was furious and rage filled her eyes as she continued to blast at the motionless creature.

She was so blazed with passion and so fixated on her anger that she failed to hear the training doors open, but she didn't fail to hear the gruff laughter from the doorway.

She froze, and turned around, her chest heaving and her flushed cheeks puffing while her neck rose with every exhausted breath her lungs fought for.

"That woman, was unexpected."

She remained unmoved as the Saiyan Prince smirked at her.

"Really, I am impressed."

She frowned. Did he just compliment her?

He took a few steps closer to her, noting the way she glistened with a thin layer of sweat over all the inches of her exposed flesh. His groin tightened slightly. Her many, many inches of exposed flesh. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen such a revealing training garb.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice was forced, she was out of breath.

He smirked as he watched her take a seat beside the broken hologram.

"I ask you the same."

A thin, blue eyebrow rose in question.

"I'm training so I can kill Freeza." She frowned, rather casually, "I want to see him die and I want it to be with my own bare hands."

He chuckeld, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm afraid woman, that that is simply not possible."

She glared at him, but he chuckled again, "Not that I am not slightly daunted by your rather … interesting display."

His lips were inches from her own. She shivered.

"But I'm afraid you won't be able to kill Freeza."

"No?" She was slightly breathless. Why did he have to be so close?"

He leaned forward a bit.

"No."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he continued.

"Because I am going to kill him first."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at him. He was dark, yes, but oh so alluring. She noted the way his lips formed when he smirked, the way his brow furrowed slightly, and the way his onyx eyes teased her as he spoke.

"Well can I at least help?" She smiled lightly, "I want to see him die."

"I know." He whispered.

"You've been through a lot, hm?"

It was not a question that needed answering. He knew that. She knew it already. He had been through so, so much.

"More than you can imagine."

His voice was gruff.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighed, staring him straight in the eyes. He wasn't sure if anyone had looked at him so directly in his entire life, "What have they done to you?"

He frowned, he knew she wasn't expecting an answer, but he, for some reason, wanted her to know. He didn't want he pity, but he did want to add to the anger she felt for the lizard beast.

"They took me from my planet when I was four. They took Kakerott, he was just a baby and doesn't remember a thing, and Radtiz, he was six, too. I'm still not entirely sure why Freeza chose to spare them, it may have been to simply keep me company while I became his purging slave. Either way, they were locked in a cell - Kakerott a babe! Just lying there on the bench - while they took me. Freeza wanted me to know three emotions - submission, anger, and loyalty. He did a rather shitty job though. I was beaten every night until I couldn't move, I remember lying there on the stones of the prison floor wishing he had killed me too.

I remember that I couldn't sleep, no matter how exhausted I was, when I closed my eyes I saw my father watching as they raped my mother, and then Freeza killing him himself. I hear the screams of all my race. My people. They were strong and noble, and yet wiped out as if they were nothing. I will avenge them someday when I am the legendary."

Bulma blinked, "The legendary?"

He looked at her, as if he just realized that he was speaking aloud. She looked so content, as if she wanted to listen to anything he had to say.

"Yes." He spoke, "It is a Saiyan legend that one would ascend to the legendary. He would be inhibit so much power he would be imortal." A smirk grazed his features, "Even Freeza would be powerless against him."

Bulma smiled lightly, "It sounds like a fairytale."

"To some it is," his eyes frowned into hers, "but I know it is the truth, and I know that I will be the one to ascend."

She smiled again, taking his hand in her own, "I hope it's the truth, for if anyone had reason to defeat Freeza it should be you."

Her words were more comforting than anything he could have imagined.

She hated herself for kissing her father when she was young … for smiling and adoring him … the same cruel man that had spent his evening torturing the young prince. She wished she could go back and console the beaten, broken Vegeta. However, she didn't have the chance. She did have it now.

Placing a small kiss on his cheek and resting her head into his chest she smiled, "You have more emotion than submission, anger, and loyalty."

He chuckled, "I know. I have hatred, arrogance, annoyance -"

She laughed as well, "And you're hardly the submissive type."

He smirked against her hair, the scent of it filling his nostrils and torturing him so.

"You also have passion." Bulma spoke, "You may be the most passionate man I have ever met."

"I can't love, woman." He said suddenly, causing her to blink against the warmth of his chest.

He sighed, "They were successful in beating that out of me. However, I feel … something."

She rose, facing him now, "Something?"

"Yes." He suddenly felt brave and open, "I have always been lost but something in you makes me found. I am … strangely fond of you."

She blushed. It was an out of character expression on such a bold woman's features, but it suited her well.

He smired at the crimson stain, "Fondness, however, is possibly the most I have to offer."

She smiled and leaned against his chest again, "Well, from you Vegeta, I think I will take fondness."

They stayed like that for a while. Vegeta felt a strange comfort in the woman's presence and Bulma felt the most secure she had ever felt before in her life. True, she had always wanted to be love … but the degree of Vegeta's emotions were limited, and the fact that he had admitted an attraction towards her was not only surprising, it was extreme.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she inhaled his masculine scent. She knew that he had come to the training facilities not to fill her head with girlish thoughts of him but to train. She smiled, to ascend to legendary.

"Vegeta." She whispered softly against the chest plate of his Saiyan armor.

"Hm."

"I'm rather fond of you, too."

Their comfort was secure. It was between the two of them. It was a connection that only they could share and one that neither was easy to admit to.

When she fell asleep he rose, her small body resting in his strong arms.

He walked her to her room and placed her in her bed. He thought about kissing her forehead before he left, but he decided against it. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't grovel nor be devoted to her. He liked her, yes. He wanted to be near her, yes. But he wasn't an entirely different person.

So he exited her room and went back into the training facilities to concentrate on the unmistakably most important part of his life.

His destiny.

* * *


	6. VI Sound and Fury

"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
To the last syllable of recorded time;  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player,  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
And then is heard no more: it is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of **sound and fury**,  
Signifying nothing."  
-Macbeth

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

**VI. Sound And Fury**  
Lost and Fondness _  
Shades of Crimson_

* * *

A knot tied somewhere in the base of her stomach as she watched the pair in front of her flirt. She wasn't necessarily jealous of the pair, but some pang of envy was present … currently she was just unsure of where to place the blame.

Perhaps it was because ChiChi could pat Kakerott's nose playfully and they could joke, and yet Bulma could not publicly display any signs of affection. It was now mid-afternoon and the space pod was drifting casually to another refueling station.

Bulma turned her head, her nose wrinkling in almost disgust, as ChiChi kissed the large Saiyan's cheek and they both laughed wholeheartedly.

That very morning they had been flirting in the same manner. It was quite obvious to the three other shipmates that they were crushing on each other, but the pair seemed oblivious to any connection between them.

Flipping her aqua tresses over her shoulder and then pulling them up into a high ponytail, Bulma tried her best to divert her attention from the couple.

It was that very morning over breakfast when she noticed how distant Vegeta was and he had acted so all day. It was as if their meeting last night had no affect on him. As if … he was pretending it didn't happen. Or worse, he was ignoring that it ever occurred.

Bulma sighed as she exited the kitchen to plop down on the couch and pretend to shift her focus to the hologram set before her.

Why could Kakerott be so carefree, so friendly when Vegeta was a cold shell? How could ChiChi be able to be so open and affectionate towards him when Bulma herself could barely cast him a comforting gaze over breakfast without getting a cold shoulder thrust in her direction.

She sighed again and tried to concentrate on the babbling woman with long, purple hair. The woman smiled as she spoke about the planet Kanassa that had just been 'terminated' from Freeza's alliance.

Bulma frowned.

She had often heard this news and brushed it off. The word terminated was never so literal and even now she couldn't grasp the entire concept of it.

Then, the scene changed to Tien and his bride exiting their wedding ceremony. Bulma couldn't help but smile. They looked so … happy.

She was glad for her brother.

At least one of Freeza's children would be able to settle into a normal, happy relationship.

She lowered herself on the couch and sighed, feeling absolutely pathetic at the moment.

* * *

Tien and Launch had walked through one of the gardens after dinner and Launch had pointed out her favorite flower to him.

Tien had joked that he would have to remember those incase he ever stepped out of line. Launch laughed at him as they continued walking.

That evening they did make love and they did fall asleep in each other's arms.

When the navy haired princess awoke she smiled in the sleeping arms of her new husband.

She had never thought she could find such happiness in such a short time. However, she thought as her head rose and fell against his sleeping torso, she knew that much of their happiness would soon be lost when they had to return to planet Cold.

She smiled again as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

This was fortunate, however, because she would have had to been married soon - and she was glad she had found someone so handsome and so kind.

Yawning, her navy eyes slid shut and she found herself in the comforting sleep the arms of her companion had to offer.

* * *

That evening Bulma lay awake in bed.

It was late. She rolled over. Very late.

She wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep.

ChiChi lay beside her, her soft breaths escaping her slightly parted lips.

Bulma smiled. She seemed so content, so peaceful.

Bulma rolled over to face the wall and decided that ChiChi and Kakerott were possibly the cutest couple in the universe. She sighed, perhaps that morning over breakfast she would suggest they go out on a sort of … date when they stopped to refuel.

Swinging her legs over the bed, the blue haired princess tiptoed into the kitchen to get her routine glass of water.

She frowned as she began to fill up the cup, it was now too late even to steal a glance at the glorious Saiyan Prince training.

No, her frown remained, he was now sleeping.

Unfortunately she could not, so she sipped the glass of water to numb her thoughts.

As she sat the glass into the sink, however, she heard a cry that startled her.

It was deep and mournful, loud and startling.

Her thin eyebrows rose in question as she heard the distressed shout again.

Recognizing the voice as Vegeta's, she opened his bedroom door to find him jarring violently in his sheets, his eyes were closed and a painful look was strewn across his dark features. He looked so distraught and restless that it caused Bulma's heart to ache for him.

His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and the sheets were now hanging off his bed. She frowned, he must have thrust them off himself with all of his agonistic shifting.

Another low groan escaped his lips, and then she heard him whispering a serious of nos.

Sliding the door shut, Bulma quickly rushed to the prince's side.

She placed her hand on his furrowed brow in an attempt to calm him down some. The panic-stricken look remained and she couldn't help but frown at his bedside.

"Vegeta."

She spoke his name softly, affectionately.

"He's taken them." He spoke back, his voice a low whisper.

"Who, Vegeta?" She questioned, her voice anxious as she grabbed onto his arms.

"Everyone." He spoke again, his sleep still overcoming him, "He's taken them all and he left me. Why did he have to leave me?"

"Vegeta." She shook him gently, causing his eyes to snap open in question at her.

He sat up from his bed, noticing the array of scattered sheets and his state of sweat and fatigue.

"Woman." He spoke softly, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Fright was apparent in her eyes, "I … I … You were having a bad dream, Vegeta."

He nodded knowingly.

"Do you have them often?" She whispered, her eyes now full of concern.

He nodded again.

She sat down in the bed beside him and brought her hand to his brow again, "Go to sleep, Vegeta."

He looked questioningly at her. Gods he was tired …

She lay down beside him and rested her head against his bare chest.

"Woman …" He began to protest.

"Sh." She whispered, "Sleep."

He relaxed against her and allowed one of his arms to loop around her trim waist. She smiled and rested her hand on his firm torso.

"Good night, Vegeta."

He didn't reply, he simply didn't have the words to speak.

So he just lay, the comforting feeling of the woman in his arms as he stared at the ceiling above.

She would hold him until they both fell asleep and she would comfort him if his nightmares returned.

He frowned.

He didn't need a woman to help him sleep.

Her breathing became a steady rhythm, indicating she was finally asleep. Most of her weight shifted to his side and he felt her smooth skin against his abs. Aqua hair spilled about his shoulders and one of her long legs intertwined with his own.

No. he thought again, he did not need her to sleep.

He tightened the hold of her trim waist.

But he wanted it.

* * *

"We'll be landing in half an hour!" Raditz announced excitedly as he entered the kitchen.

ChiChi looked up from the omelets she was making and frowned, "Well you sure sound happy about that."

"Yep." Kakerott said from his seat at the table, and spoke casually, "He's real excited because there will be pleasure women available there."

Radtiz took a seat beside his brother and across from Vegeta, "Well I don't get fucked here like you two."

Both men's eyes shot up in question.

Kakerott blushed, "Radtiz, I don't know what you're talking about."

Bulma took this time to arrive, looking rather sleepy with her hair in a messy ponytail and her loose night shirt coming up to the top of her thighs, revealing the bottoms of her short shorts.

She yawned, "Smells good Chi!"

"Thank you." The raven-haired woman smiled at the other female present, "Are you just waking up?"

Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee and shot her a 'what-do-you-think' look.

She took a seat beside Vegeta and noted how he seemed to be avoiding her presence.

Big shocker.

She sighed inwardly. She had awoken to find herself in his empty bed and that she had slept in.

"We'll be at the refueling station in less than half an hour, so you better go make yourself … presentable woman."

Her cerulean eyes shot up at the beefy Saiyan who had spoke.

"Why?" She frowned, "You're refueling the ship yourself so you can get a free fuck out of it, why do I have to step foot off of the ship?"

"Whatever." Radtiz mumbled at her retort.

ChiChi took a seat beside Kakerott and placed the plateful of omelets in the center of the table, "Kakerott, what will you be doing once we arrive."

He shrugged as he grabbed three omelets and put them on his plate, "I'm not sure. We can take a walk if you would like, ChiChi."

She only smiled in reply and Bulma took the time to be bold.

"And what about you, Vegeta?" She smiled courtly, "Will you be taking a woman in the cell beside this oaf?"

His dark eyes merely shot up to meet hers boredly, "I don't find any pleasure with women so disgusting. It's degrading, I'm a prince."

She found his answer rather pleasing, not that she wasn't entirely surprised by it, and decided to chew her omelet and be silent instead.

* * *

His hand subconsciously found her own, causing a school boy blush to stain his cheeks.

ChiChi couldn't help but smile at his shy move and found the blush on the powerful man's cheeks more than a little flattering.

She sighed as they continued to walk, a strange comfort in their simultaneous steps.

"Kakerott?"

"Hm?"

"Are we like … boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

He paused a moment at the awkward question.

However, he seemed to know the answer.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

A smile adorned her features.

"Good."

He looked over at her as they continued to walk aimlessly.

"Yeah," He laughed lightly, "good."

* * *

Bulma opened the training facility doors to find Vegeta already present. A frown grazed her annoyed features. She had hoped to be able to avoid him.

Waking up alone that morning had made her feel silly. She pictured him waking up with her clinging helplessly to him. She wondered if he had felt disgusted or found her actions and herself entirely ridiculous.

She expected him to take a shower to try to rid him of her and then plan to avoid her for the rest of her stay aboard the ship.

He cast her a nonchalant glance as she entered.

"What do you want, mechanic woman?"

Her frown remained. Had he ever used her name?

"Well I wanted to train but," her frown was inset, "just tell me when you're done."

She turned to leave and he spoke, unexpectedly.

"No, stay."

He found his words strangely uncharacteristic of himself. However … he wanted her present, and he simply deserved whatever he wanted.

She turned around and blinked.

"You are not entirely weak woman, I saw you training the other day." He smirked, "Perhaps you'll make a worthy adversary."

A coy smiled played against her pink lips, "Worthy, hm? Is anyone worthy of the great Saiyan Prince?"

He half suspected she wasn't talking about sparing any longer.

"I said perhaps, woman."

She stepped closer to him, he frowned, she was wearing that damn training garb again.

It was blue and black, so revealing that he half thought she resembled a whore. He smirked, he half thought she looked the part of a goddess.

"Now, your form is perfect," He began with a matter-of-fact tone ringing from his deep, arrogant voice, "But your style is unoriginal. It's like you've been trained. You have to fight comfortably, find your own rhythm."

She blinked as he spoke.

She then took a fighting stance and glanced questioningly at him, "Yes, I suppose it is a bit forced."

"Yes." He came behind her and placed his hands on her waist, "Wasn't it you who told me that I needed to relax?"

She blushed lightly. Fortunately he was unable to see it. She remembered her embarrassing actions a few days earlier when she had massaged his back. A frown grazed her features. She sure had been making a point to embarrass herself around the Saiyan Prince lately.

He didn't mean to, but she could feel it when he placed his hands at her side he was feeling for the small curve of her trim waist. He felt her torso twist gently at his touch, her lean muscles moving beneath her soft flesh. Gods he wished the spandex material wasn't shielding her skin from his gloved hands as he did so.

She stepped back into his form, her firm bottom grazing his pelvis.

Bulma blushed as she felt their contact.

His hands slid from her waist to her hips.

The air in the training room was warm and stuffy. The pair was already sweating. It may have been from the humidity or it may have been from the closeness of their bodies. Neither knew nor took the time to care.

Bulma turned around, still in Vegeta's firm embrace, and stared into the onyx orbs of her training partner. Without knowledge of what they were doing, their lips met.

It was a short kiss. One in which as soon as they pulled away their eyes both widened slightly in shock.

Bulma's slid shut again, however, giving Vegeta time to study her perfect features.

When her cerulean orbs opened again, their lips met once more.

Vegeta's inexperienced tongue pushed it's way passed Bulma's lips. When hers were parted, granting him access, he flicked his tongue across her own. He pulled back, sucking on her bottom lip. She, in turn, took his upper lip between her teeth.

When they pulled away, Vegeta brought his gloved hand to the back of Bulma's neck. Aqua tresses netted between his fingers, her lips panted slightly and her cheeks flushed.

He couldn't stand it.

Pulling her into another passionate kiss, he captured her lips into his own and he slid his tongue between her parted lips. His tongue found her own and with bittersweet fervor they kissed.

Pulling away for a few short gasps of air, Bulma lightly bit down on her swollen lip. Sure, she had had a few kissed before, but none like this. Vegeta kissed her with such a passion that she was unaware anyone could posses. He kissed her as if he need her.

He brought his lips to her ear, backing her against the wall of the training facilities, and he flicked his tongue against the base of her earlobe.

With each heavy breath he took he was unaware of the affect he was having on the blue-haired princess. Each gasp of warm air tickled her insides and made her want him that much more.

He brought his kisses from her ear back to her mouth, and then from her mouth to trail down her neck. Bulma touched her fingertips to her lips before she ran her fingers down the path she imagined he would take with his soft lips. They were perhaps the only soft part of his body, and she was glad for it.

They put no thought into what they were doing - they simply acted.

Vegeta jerked the glove from his hand and then brought his hand to cup her firm breast. He squeezed her gently, taking the time to feel her mounds. He had never done this with a woman before. Vegeta was being honest when he had told the woman prior to this encounter that he found the women aboard the refueling stations to be disgusting. He would not take a woman so dirty and below him, so before this moment he had only taken his hands to relieve the tension that he restrained himself from enjoying.

Today, however, in the confinement of the training facilities he was along with the alluring blue haired woman he had dreamed of since her arrival, he would not be denied pleasure any longer.

Bulma traced her hand across his firm stomach. Removing the breast plate and spandex suit from the man before her, revealing his perfect torso.

She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the bunching muscles that had been formed there from his routine of excruciating training. Trailing her hands downwards, she brought her finger tips to play against the muscled planes of his back.

Her palms circled their way to feel his pectorals that rippled beneath his taut skin. She noted the perfection in his every muscle and her mind wandered to the hidden muscle beneath his spandex shorts. She wondered if it would be as perfect as the rest.

He allowed her to touch him, to feel every inch of him. She eyed him, in his masculine, prefect physique. Like some Greek god he stood before her, however, it was his turn to undress her and admire her creamy, pallid skin and to touch and kiss every inch of her flesh.

When they were completely undressed, Vegeta, brought his hands to her hips and hosted her up to rest against the strength of the wall and his own arms.

Bulma breathed in, feeling the support of his hard, masculine smoothness and the strength of his muscled thighs lifting her from the ground. She leaned against the wall and they met eyes.

Cerulean into onyx. Their hold was deep and steady.

His face remained as stone, unmoving, it was as if he were a marble statue, cold in all of his perfection.

She smiled, but there was something strangely comforting about him.

He held her hips in his arms and with a long, reassuring look into her eyes, she assured him that she was ready.

Lowering her onto himself, their eyes remained locked the entire time, both being enveloped in a pleasure that was entirely new and entirely exciting.

* * *

Tien held Launch's small hand in his own, squeezing her palm in a soothing manner. Their eyes met and she smiled lightly at him.

"Ah," Freeza spoke as the pair entered the throne room, each dressed according to the occasion, "You have arrived safely I see."

"Yes." Tien spoke, bowing lightly in his father's direction.

Launch looked from her husband to her father-in-law and curtsied as well.

"I am glad to hear." Freeza smiled, "The two of you will attended the formal dinner tomorrow evening."

"Yes father."

He nodded lightly, "Also, Tien, you will need to drop by the meeting tomorrow afternoon before the dinner. A few important nobles will be there and they will want to hear from the charismatic prince," he waved them away and then stopped himself, "Zarbon will be gone as well, so I will need you to take his place for the time being."

"Gone?" Tien questioned.

"Yes, he's going on a mission for a short period, I'm hoping he will bring your sister back, but we shall see."

Tien smiled, "Have you heard anything of her wellbeing?"

"Yes," Freeza laughed, "Raditz, one of those Saiyan oafs, just reported to me that the Kanassa mission was followed through with successfully and everyone was accounted for."

Tien nodded, "Good to hear."

"I do you hope you will meet her soon, Launch." Freeza leaned back into his throne, "The two of you could become good friends, I'm sure."

Launch nodded courtly at the emperor and then followed her husband from the throne room to get settled into their new room.

* * *

The raven haired woman laughed wholeheartedly at something her roommate had said.

The two girls were seated on their bed, wearing their pajamas, and having girl talk.

Bulma had questioned, and got out of ChiChi, that she and Kakerott were an official 'couple' now. Bulma found it strange since they couldn't actually go anywhere unless they were to land somewhere, but she was genuinely happy for her friend.

ChiChi had, in turn, questioned Bulma about her relationship with Vegeta. Bulma had told her that they had admitted that they liked one another and ChiChi had forced her to spill the details of their training facilities escapade earlier.

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened in shock as Bulma had told her what all they had done. ChiChi thought they may be moving a little fast, but the blue haired woman simply brushed her off. She had been ready, she assured her.

Laughing and talking, the two girls discussed an array of things - from marriage to Saiyan men and marriage to Saiyan men and shoes and life and … Saiyan men.

Bulma leaned against the bed and smiled.

For the first time in her life she felt complete. She felt that she not only had a real friend but a real man in her life, too.

After her and Vegeta had made love, they relaxed in each other's arms and then showered, separately, before the others had returned to the ship. They each pretended like nothing had happened, and when she met his eyes before dinner he simply smirked in her direction.

She was hoping to sneak into the kitchen again tonight to have a conversation with him. Bulma wasn't sure where they stood … and she wasn't quite sure where she wanted them to stand or if there was any way of defining where they stood.

Either way - she wanted to talk to him.

* * *

The tap water ran and ran and ran.

She knew he would be exiting soon, but she wanted it to appear that she just-so-happened to be getting some water when he walked past.

Hearing the training doors slide open her ears perked with excitement. She shut off the faucet and turned to face the perspiring Saiyan prince before her. Offering him a court smile she handed him the glass, beckoning him to drink.

He took the glass and emptied the cool liquid and sat it on the counter.

She refilled the glass for herself, and when she began sipping it, the pair simply stood still, looking at one another, waiting for the other to speak first.

They were both waiting for some clarity in their murky situation.

"Woman, you're of high class, yes?"

She blinked and then frowned lightly, "Uhm … yes. My father is actually on Freeza's high council."

It wasn't entirely a lie. He actually was.

She frowned again, "I think that's why this is all so difficult to cope with because I know that my father has something do with it all."

His face remained emotionless, his eyes dark and unfeeling.

"You are a fool for choosing this life."

She sighed, watching him go.

That was it? She frowned. That was what she had waited so patiently for half an hour for? Him to insult her actions, again, and leave her.

She frowned.

Again.

* * *

That morning the five were seated around the table, eating the breakfast ChiChi had prepared.

"ChiChi - thank you for cooking for us!"

The raven haired woman smiled as Kakerott spoke, and the wild haired Saiyan turned to Bulma who was sipping silently on he cup of steaming caffeine.

"And thank you Bulma for inviting ChiChi to come along!"

Bulma smiled over her mug, "Oh, my pleasure Goku."

Kakerott's brows rose in confusion, "Goku?"

A small laugh escaped Bulma's lips and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it means 'silly' in Ice-jin." The word 'silly' sounded strange coming from the Saiayn Prince's lips.

Bulma nodded, "Yes Vegeta, that's exactly right."

ChiChi kissed Kakerott on the forehead as she walked past him to get a refill of her eggs, "Goku. Hm. I like it."

Raditz frowned from the monitor before him, "News from Freeza."

"And what does the bastard have to say?" Vegeta's voice was gruff, laced with more than a bit of it's usual hatred.

"He says that we will be meeting up with another team tomorrow for our next mission." Raditz nodded, "The planet we should land on is only about six hours away, he says we have the rest of the time off as long as we meet with his crew when they land."

The team finished breakfast as Raditz rose to set their coordinates for their new destination.

* * *

Just as Raditz had said, the ship landed on their destination planet, Raquell, in six hours.

Bulma was relieved when she found out that this mission would be a simple retrieval of information to see if the suspected planet was in fact planning to commit treason. She, however, also found it ironic that they were working against a planet that was actually embodying the same beliefs they did and were actually on the same side as.

She suspected it was none of her business and as soon as the ship landed in the port, the largest Saiyan took off. He tossed his long mane of hair behind his back and scurried off.

Bulma frowned.

Probably to find a whore.

ChiChi brought Bulma into a short hug and smiled at her friend, "You can come with Goku and I, if you would like."

The princess smiled, half because of the offer and half because of the use of Kakerott's new nickname, "Nah, I'll be find here."

She didn't want to intrude on the couple's date, so she smiled and watched the pair depart.

Sliding the door shut she turned and found herself, almost regrettably, in the sole company of Vegeta.

* * *

They were settled in.

Launch's eyes shifted from the large four-post bed with the ornate silk comforters and array of matching throw pillows to the large wooden wardrobe bearing the Cold Crest etched into it's doors. She smiled at the large double doors that brought them to their balcony and to the view of the industrial capital of planet Cold. There was another door that led to their large bathroom equipped with a large marble tub, a shower for two, and a large marble vanity stretching across the length of the wall.

Their room was altogether beautiful. Between the decorations and the expensive items of furniture. Now that they had moved their own things into their new places the couple took the time to smile at one another.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

Launch watched as her husband spoke. He was now dressed in his nicest set of royal robes. He looked so charming, so imperial.

She walked to the vanity and placed a pair of diamond earrings on her small lobes, and then went to the wardrobe to pick out the nicest pair of dress robes she could find.

Launch had never been one for a big first impression, she honestly usually despised official events on her planet, but tonight they would be attending dinner with Freeza himself and her family would also be present as well as some various nobles the emperor had deemed important.

She smiled. Tonight she would shine like the empress she was deemed to become.

Sliding the earrings on a checking her reflection she smiled, "In a minute, dear."

* * *

"Sire." Zarbon spoke through the ship's universally wide communicator, "We're closing in on Raquell, it should be about five or six more hours."

"Good." Freeza spoke back, listening to his right-hand man's voice with a smile, "See to it that the mission is completed in half the time I would normally allow."

"Yes sire," Zarbon nodded, "It shouldn't take long. The Saiyan's are more than capable and with our help we should easily overpower the Raquellians."

Freeza leaned back into his throne chair and sipped on the plumb liquid in his stemmed glass, "And, if she is ready, bring our little Bulma back in one piece, okay?"

Zarbon smirked, "Yes sire, I think she should be willing to comply once she sees me."

Another sinister laugh, "Yes, I'm sure of it. Now Zarbon, I need to go collect my wife and join my daughter-in-law and her family at a dinner. Our alliances with each of their alliances should be set in place by tonight, but they fear the Raquellian's wish to secede. Please find me some proof of this."

"Hai." Zarbon bowed, even though his emperor couldn't see him do so, "I will sire."

"Good."

And with that, their connection was shut off.

* * *

They held hands as they strolled through the streets of planet Raquell. It was a planet which major's city was nothing more than a market. It was a very touristy place with an array of universal and unique restaurants, high-end shopping centers, and was also a wonderful place to sightsee.

ChiChi had purchased a camera and she and Kakerott were now taking their pictures beside a large, marble fountain.

"Goku - stand still!" The raven-haired woman complained as she looked through the pictures they had already taken, "You're blurry in every singe one of these!"

Placing his hand behind his head Goku laughed nervously, "Sorry ChiChi! Can we try again?"

She sighed, obviously irritated, and placed the camera on it's stand and backed away, "Okay Goku, now we have thirty seconds to pose, can you possibly stand still for that long?"

He shrugged and put his arm around ChiChi, when he had his arm around he allowed a big, goofy grin to encompass his features, "Look how good I'm doing!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

Then, Goku jumped up, "Look! Chi! It's Raditz!"

His voice was excited, and ChiChi looked to see the large Saiyan with his beefy arm around a petite brunette.

ChiChi thought that she was rather pretty, obviously a Raquellian with her bushy mane and long, tiger-like tale. She was dressed simply and her eyes were closed as she giggled at something the large Saiyan had said.

The raven-haired woman frowned, "She must not be to bright if she finds Raditz funny."

Just then the camera flashed, causing the distracted Kakerott to jump, taking ChiChi with him. When they landed they were sitting in the knee-high water of the fountain.

"Goku!" ChiChi exclaimed angrily and she got up and glared at the blushing Saiyan man.

"Hey, Raditz." The woman spoke from across the lane, "I think those two were calling to you. Do you know them?"

The Saiyan flashed his eyes up to the very pissed woman, soaked from her waist down, screaming animatedly at the man still laughing as he sat in the fountain while the camera positioned in front of them continued snapping pictures of the pair.

He frowned as they continued to walk, "Nope. Never seen them in my life."

* * *

"Vegeta." Bulma called opening the training facilities doors to find him inside doing one-armed pushups. He looked up, giving her an iritated scowl fro interrupting her and she frowned at him.

"Vegeta, I'm bored."

"Woman, I'm training."

Her cheeks puffed, "Train with me."

He stood up, glancing at her. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a tank top.

"You're hardly dressed to train." He frowned, "And besides, when we train we tend to get … distracted."

She smiled coyly at him, "Are you complaining?"

A smirk grazed his features as he began to close the space between them, "Hardly."

His voice was nothing more than a husky whisper in his ear.

"Well, everyone's gone." Bulma smiled devilishly, "I'm sure we can find … something to do to cure my boredom."

He chuckled as he lifted her into his arms, causing her to shriek, "Hey!"

Vegeta mearly chuckled again, "Not in the training room again, woman." He smiled as he walked her to his room.

Nearly and hour later Bulma found herself wrapped in the warm embrace of the Saiyan Prince. She hadn't actually interrupted his training for sex, but she wasn't unhappy that it turned out that way.

She snuggled into his arms. No, she was very, very pleased she had.

Even though he was entirely inexperienced on the treatment of a woman, he seemed to be a natural and Bulma found that she had no complaints. She knew that she had always been a good kisser, and from the way Vegeta moaned deeply from above her she had enough confidence to say that she was a good lover as well.

However, the fact that she remained in his arms made her feel that he found her to be more of a whore. A satisfied smile crossed her features. Yes, she had to be. He told her himself that he found whores repulsive and he would never find himself in the presence of one.

She was startled by a loud beeping coming from the monitor beside Vegeta's bed.

Her head shot up, allowing Vegeta to sit up and lean his muscular back against the headboard of his bed.

She found him altogether appealing with his muscular upper body revealed and the black bed sheets wrapped around his waist.

"What is that?" She questioned, leaning back and allowing her aqua tresses to spill across one of his charcoal pillows.

He looked her over, her lean figure clad beneath his sheet, the tops of her breast visible and the creamy length of her neck tempting him from his place. Gods he was attracted to her.

"It's my communicator - remain silent."

He flipped open the monitor and frowned.

"Yes."

There was a short pause, Bulma remained perfectly still.

"Yes - we're here."

Pause.

"No. Not here on the ship, but they will return before you arrive."

Another short pause.

"Yes."

He shut the monitor and turned his attention to the woman lying beside him. He smirked at her as she glanced up at him.

"The other fleet will be here soon?" She questioned softly.

"Yes." He nodded routinely, "Zarbon and two of Freeza's others will be here in about two hours to assist us. He wanted the other's all here to complete this mission as soon as possible."

Bulma jerked upright, her cerlean eyes widening, "No. Vegeta … please." She whispered softly, "No."

His thick brows knitted together in confusion, "Woman, what the fuck is the matter with you."

She fell against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her perfect day was being squashed before her.

"No … Not Zarbon."

Vegeta blinked again in confusion as the woman continued to lay beside him, her face a veil of disappointment and agony.

* * *

ChiChi smiled from Kakerott's side as they opened the doors to the ship.

Apparently they were no longer upset at one another. Or … more appropriately, ChiChi was not longer upset at Kakerott.

Radtiz soon followed, a satisfied smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, "We're all here then."

"You know." The nervous Bulma spoke up. She wore a tense smile, "We shouldn't do this mission. I mean … we're actually on their side. We're against Zarbon, right? I mean he practically butt fucks Freeza's for Heijie's sake!"

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow in her direction, "What is your problem, woman?"

She sighed, looking longingly at ChiChi, "I think perhaps I'm not feeling well. Maybe I should just sit this mission out."

ChiChi frowned at her, and then met eyes with the other three men present, who were also looking strangely at Bulma.

"Bee babe, you are acting kind of strange, but we're not going to leave you alone on the ship." ChiChi frowned again, "C'mon, it'll be fine. It's not like we're going to kill anyone this time so it should be fine."

Bulma sighed deeply and then Vegeta scowled, "We've kept them waiting long enough, let's go."

Taking into the air, the five flew for what Bulma felt was an eternity. She was nervous beyond belief. She couldn't imagine what their reunion would be like. She frowned, wondering if Zarbon knew all along that she would be here. Another frown as she watched her shipmates fly nonchalantly through the air.

This may very well be their last few moments together.

She watched Vegeta fly. Pride apparent on his calm countenance. He seemed as if nothing in the universe could bother him and yet, simultaneously, that everything in the universe bothered him.

Twice they had made love without being in a state of actual love … but Bulma had felt it. There was something between them. Perhaps it was the fondness that they had already confessed to. Perhaps it was something more.

She frowned.

More than likely, she would never have the chance to know now. She would be gone with Zarbon and Vegeta would despise her for being who she was.

Lowering themselves to the ground, her cerulean eyes spotted three figures waiting patiently on the dirt.

She bit her lower lip nervously, and decided on landing behind Vegeta, almost cowering after him.

Bulma frowned. She knew her panic was apparent.

The Saiyan Prince shot her another strange glance and then turned his attention to the three men before them.

In the center was the grin skinned, beautiful Zarbon, smirking at the five before him. To his right was an orange skinned creature that Vegeta had never seen before, and to the left was a humanoid Vegeta had long since become familiar with from his stay on planet Cold.

"Well," the humanoid spoke, a high pitched voice, "Let's get this over with."

Vegeta nodded, his own gruff voice replied with a short 'let's.'

The five began to walk and Bulma smiled lightly, thinking herself undetected, until Zarbon slowed his pace so that he was now walking beside her.

Vegeta frowned inwardly as he noticed Zarbon's pace change to stand beside what Vegeta could only define as 'his woman'.

"Ah, Bulma." Zarbon spoke her name lightly, casually, "How nice to see you again."

ChiChi blinked from the other side of Bulma, her mind racing. 'Again?'

Bulma kept her eyes ahead steadily as she could, swallowing lightly.

Raditz and the two men that had come with Zarbon were now at the front of the pack, seemingly unaware of the conversation blooming behind them. They were discussing the particulars of the mission.

Vegeta knew that was where he should be, but he couldn't pull his attention from the woman behind him.

Kakerott watched nervously from ChiChi's side as Bulma smiled courtly, "Yes Zarbon, and how are you?"

He laughed lightly, "Aw, you know I'm not one for small talk babe."

A knot tied in Vegeta's stomach. He knew that it was only envy that caused his features to twist into a scowl of disgust as he continued to walk and listen to the conversation behind him intently.

"Your father has been worried sick about you Bulma," Zarbon stopped in his tracks as took Bulma's small face in his hands, "You're going to come back with us, right?"

She remained still, her mouth shut proudly.

ChiChi froze as well, catching the terror apparent in Bulma's eyes.

Vegeta turned around and barked at the four behind him, "Small talk later, we're here."

Zarbon dropped Bulma's chin and her cerulean eyes darted up to meet Vegeta's onyx orbs. He turned from her, casting her a momentary glance of disgust, and they each entered the palace doors to complete their mission in silence.

* * *

So that's the end of that chapter ... I got to go into work at two every day this week and so I was left with lots of time in the mornings and today I sat down and wrote this chapter out. I wasn't planning on updating until I reached five reviews (which is stupid and I hate when writers do that … but I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite then. Eh.) and so I got them all so here's the chapter.

I will update again soon. Probably not until sometime next week though. (weekends are buuusy) However, I won't be able to abandon this story because I've grown really attached to the plot and I want to complete it and see it unfold.

Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read and review!! Really, your reviews mean sooo much to me.

Hope to hear from you five again - and perhaps from those who read and then closed their window. The more reviews the faster the update. Heh.

Hope you enjoyed!!

_-Crimson_


	7. VII Mission Completed

VII. Mission Completed

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

* * *

The team completed their mission in a way that was seemingly far too routine for the awkward air that laced the atmosphere around them.

After gathering some information from the King of the planet himself and then going to the palaces computer system and downloading information for later review, the crew made their way back outside and then flew in silence to a plot of land large enough to decapsulate their ships.

Landing softly on the grass, Vegeta's white boots made contact with the purplish grass of the planet Raquell.

Zarbon landed shortly behind him, a disk held protectively in his hand, and was shortly followed by his other two crew members and then the remainder of the Saiyan squad.

As Bulma sifted her weight on her toes she wondered why it took so many people to complete this mission. Freeza was no idiot, there had to have been a reason.

As if reading her thoughts, Kakerott turned to ChiChi and herself to explain, "Our last mission didn't require any assistance because the inhabitants were weak. The people of planet Raquell are much stronger and more intelligent. If they would have felt threatened by our snooping they may have tried to put up a fight."

Zarbon smirked, "You can never be too careful."

"We'll stay here tonight." Vegeta said, motioning to their plot of land, "Unload the ships and we'll go over the information. If we don't see anything alarming then we'll depart in the morning."

Freeza's three henchmen nodded in agreement and went into their ship once the cloud of smoke had cleared.

Taking the capsule from her belt, Bulma tossed their own ship beside the other and the Saiayns and the two women entered.

"Woman." Vegeta spoke sharply once she had made her way inside the ship.

Her cerulean eyes turned to him in question. They were full of hope and practically begged for his pity. She wanted to explain to him, really, she did. The realization of her truths couldn't be worse than the scorn apparent in Vegeta's onyx orbs.

"Tomorrow you should go back with the Ice-jins," his emotionless gaze remained taunt on his features, "You are, after all, one of them you know."

One of them.

She practically winced at the hatred he didn't care to hide from his tone. So, she thought miserably, she was back to being the scum from the bottom of his boots.

"Vegeta," Her lower lips quivered slightly. She knew she looked visibly weak, and being frail was not one of her strong points. However, she knew he was trying to brush her off again, and she was frail in her own way.

"Please."

He turned to face her, his haughty eyes lingering longer than he would have liked them to.

"Vegeta," Her voice wasn't a chocked whisper this time though, she felt strangely confident and it came out strong and firm.

"What?" He retorted sharply.

"Don't act like I'm wasting your time." She frowned, "You keep pushing me away like this because you don't want to deal with me. Why, I'm not entirely sure. We've had sex a couple times so that makes you some weak pathetic creature?" Another plastered frown, "I'm not sure how your definition of manly came to be so warped - but you aren't weak. You've proven it to everyone in the universe there are only two people you have left."

She sighed lightly, "First you have to let go and allow yourself to see it and then after that you can prove it to Freeza. He'll be the last person to need any proof because after you've defeated him it will all be over, everyone will know. But what then? Do you hope the battle kills you too because everything else in the universe is of some trivial nuisance to you? You'll have nothing more to devote your time to once you're the legendary. Nothing will be left worth living for."

Bulma sniffled slightly as the prince remained as stone.

A frown etched into her features as she continued, "I love you Vegeta. Dammit - I know you could not admit it even if you did, but you've already said so yourself … you feel _something _for me. Even if it is a mere fondness," her voice dropped to a low whisper, "I love you, Vegeta. I've only known you for a little over a week - but I know that I do."

His haughty eyes darkened and were replaced with that unreadable, emotionless stare that he so often wore.

"Bulma, you're leaving tomorrow." A scowl, "It's for the best."

She blinked as she watched him go. Around the corner and to disappear into his room.

With that, he was gone.

* * *

The morning air hung with a eerily foreshadowing foggy dew. The suns had not yet entirely peaked themselves above the horizon so the moist hair hung dark and drearily to the hazed sky. 

Bulma frowned at the atmosphere, noting how perfect it was for her departure from the Saiyan fleet and back into her old lifestyle she had tried her best to escape from.

However, with Vegeta's short words to her the night before and his demanding nature that she be gone, she decided she would comply in silence. Perhaps she didn't belong here after all.

ChiChi sniffled as they held one another. Bulma was also sad about having to depart from her newfound friend. She had never had such a close female companion in all her life (neither of them had, actually) and it tore her apart for having to leave her this way.

Bulma smiled. At least she knew ChiChi would have a good life. Before she was miserable; now she had hope. A small laugh. And Kakerott.

With a short goodbye to Raditz and hug to 'Goku,' Bulma sent Vegeta a small, almost apologetic, smile.

"Bulma - let's go home."

Her aqua hair bounced slightly from it's ponytail as Bulma shook her head in reply to Zarbon's command.

Walking towards the ship she turned around, once more, to catch a glimpse of what she could only define as her friends.

Vegeta nodded his head slightly and she smiled in his direction.

Turning from them she entered the ship with a plastered expression of joy.

She knew that the slightest tilt of Vegeta's head was his own dark, warped way of wishing her well. He cared about her - she knew this and he recognized it to.

However, once onboard her smile faded into a glare as Zarbon smirked at her.

"I will contact your father. He will be pleased with this news."

* * *

The suns rose and set on various horizons at slightly different times on planets across the universe again and again and again. The cycle remained unchanged and life went on as normal. 

Three years passed.

To some - it was three long, hard, excruciating years. To others it was years filled with joy and an array of good memories being made.

Either way - time didn't stop. It passed just like it always had and just like it always would. Order stood firm in the midst of all the chaos like some paradoxical mockery of those who took the time to notice how quickly it seemed to pass.

Another sunrise on the horizon. The daylight breaking the haze of the morning sky. It was a sight to beheld - but it was not a sight they took the time to notice.

The three Saiyans flew quickly as a group of Freeza's elite nipped steadily at their heels.

"They're closing in on us!" ChiChi shouted to the three men in front of her. She was having more than a little trouble keeping up.

Kakerott turned his head to see her face blur against the darkness, "ChiChi, I want you to land. There's a village just below us. They don't want you and they won't follow you."

Her facial features froze but her pace across the dewy morning sky didn't falter, "Goku! But …"

He smiled ahead, he could hear the protest in her voice, "Don't worry we'll come back for you two."

Yes. Two.

In her harms she held a boy of only a year.

He was young, yet his strength was already apparent.

"Take Goten, they won't pay any mind to him."

ChiChi nodded lightly and she and the baby boy landed on the ground.

Just as Kakerott has said, no one made an attempt to follow them. She frowned lightly, hoping the three Saiyans could outrun Freeza's henchmen.

About six months ago they had began a plot against the lizard emperor himself. A plot not only to overthrow his empire but to rebuild it. Rumors had spread about their conspiring on various other ships and docking stations. However, when Freeza learned of the news he convicted the Saiyan fleet of treason and there was price on their heads. Alive only.

ChiChi frowned, knowing what this meant. They would be beat and battered and then sold into some inhumane form of slavery. It was only natural for her husband to wish her safe on the ground with their young son.

She smiled at the boy. He was a carbon copy of his father and just over a year old.

Nearly six months after Bulma's departure from the ship ChiChi had realized her love for the goofy Saiyan and they had been wed on a planet they were sent to gather information on.

At that time there was no stress in their lives. They had not begun to ploy against Freeza himself and they were in no threat or danger.

Unlike now.

With the imperial army after them they had little time to rest.

Vegeta, the pessimist of the group, suspected that Freeza was not in fact worried about their success of their ploy but wanted to make an example of them for what will come of those who try and defy them.

The baby gurgled from her arms and she held him tighter to her form.

A tall figure landed beside her soon after that and she froze. However, when she realized it was simply Raditz, followed by the other two Saiyans, she sighed in relief.

"Come," Raditz spoke sharply as Kakerott came to her side, "We lost them for the time being - but it's only a matter of time before they find us again."

Vegeta pulled out the capsule holding their ship and nodded, "Let's get off of this rock."

For three years after that they lived on the edge. ChiChi and Kakerott's son, Goten, grew into quite a fighter and knew nothing more than a life of running from Freeza's army with hardly any understanding of why.

ChiChi was overjoyed to learn that her husband's naïve nature was a genetic trait and their son, despite his harsh and uneven lifestyle, had embodied it.

Kakerott, however, plotted on the side a safe planet for the two of them to escape to. It only seemed natural to allow his wife and four year old son a chance at a normal life.

However, his likelihood of this began to dwindle as they were finally captured by Freeza's army and hauled in shackles to planet Cold.

Kakerott had bargained for his families safety and it was eventually granted on the bases that the gatekeeper seemed to have some heart. Also, she was not a Saiyan and was no threat to army and wouldn't put up a fight anyway.

ChiChi kissed him on the mouth and Kakerott held his son tightly, promising that they would see him again.

Not knowing where else to go and not wanting to leave her husband, ChiChi found a job at a café and small, dreary shack for her son and she to reside in for the time being.

She was back to her old lifestyle. Sighing as she put another dish into the sink, she remembered how she used to live, just like this, before Bulma had come and rescued her and given her a new life.

However, no matter how similar her life was now, she had a son and a husband, even if he wasn't always present, currently and that gave her more to live for and, consequently, more hope.

In a cell only a few miles away was where the Saiyans were kept. They shared a cell with another alien named Piccolo and they had a visit from a large, brawny man who gave them their sentence for defying Freeza.

Vegeta smirked, 'so he doesn't wish for us to sit in a cell to rot?'

His heart had hardened, if possible, over the years and thoughts of the blue haired woman were beginning to loom in his head less and less. He was more static and more emotionless, and perhaps even darker than before. Vegeta had decided the only reason he still thought of her was because she was the only woman he had ever learned to care for. And that was it. He knew that she had more than likely long since forgotten about him. He was just some affair to her. A mere fling from her youth when she had taken a brash move and runaway.

The man nodded, "In two days you four will be participating in the Gladiator games, and tomorrow you will train in the yard with the other prisoners."

As the guard exited Vegeta smirked at his companions, "Our punishment is forcing us to fight?" He chuckled enigmatically.

Kakerott frowned, "This isn't a treat, Vegeta."

The other Saiyan shrugged casually, "You're just upset because your family is gone. Vegeta, however, finally gets a chance to show off."

The Saiyan Prince smirked darkly.

Standing from the bench of their cell the Namekian frowned at the three, "This is a punishment beyond reason. We will be forced to fight to the death."

"Yes," Vegeta smirked, "The bloodlust battle, we are well aware of it. Yet we don't have to fight each other so what do we have to worry about?"

Piccolo sighed, "It's senseless."

"I agree," Kakerott frowned, his attention diverted as he looked for a weak spot in their cell. He knew it was useless since the walls had been especially crafted to keep the strongest of warriors in.

"Tomorrow," Vegeta's smirked remained, "we will see what you have - Namek."

* * *

"Two more days until the games." Launch groaned as she took a seat in her sister-in-law's sitting room. 

The couches that lined the room and sat before the hologram set were lush and comfortable, the navy-haired woman sunk slightly into the cushion as she spoke.

The woman she had spoken to sighed lightly in disgust as well, "How I wish we could miss for a change."

Launch smiled at her friend, "Yes, but then we would leave Tien alone, and you know your father wouldn't allow his absence."

Bulma nodded knowingly. After all of these years, six to be exact, Freeza still relied on his son to be his diplomat. He was tactful and polite, royals from all around put their faith and trust in him easily.

"How is my brother?" Bulma questioned casually. She and Launch had often escaped to Bulma's room to chat idly. It seemed to be the only normal part of Bulma's life.

"Good," Launch smiled, "He wants a child so. How is yours?"

A proud smile spread across the princess lips, "He's good. Sleeping now. We went to the training facilities today and he wore himself out."

The twenty-four year old pincess had a six year old son. Yes, it had been a shock upon all of the universe. However, Tien and Launch had loved the young boy as their own and found no scandal in Bulma's child. They were unable to have children themselves and so it was rumored that perhaps Bulma's son would be the one to inherite the throne.

Controversially, it was also no secret that Freeza was not particularly fond of his bastard grandson. Bulma knew, and secretly prided herself, that this was because it had ruined her chances of wedding Zarbon. He would not take her upon her return from her little escapade six years ago when she revealed to them that she was with child.

When Trunks was three years old Bulma had sneaked into the purging office to check the records of the Saiyan fleet. She had planned to surprise her old crew members and reveal the secret she had kept from the prince and reveal to him that he had a son and she was still very much in love with him.

However, when Bulma found the record of the crew's upcoming missions the file was bare except for a single word that seemed to stare boldly at her from the top of the page. It simply read TERMINATED.

She had wept, right there, on the dingy floor of the purging office. The word told her quite clearly that they had been discovered of their mutiny against her father and had been dealt with accordingly.

So she would raise her son, instead, with full knowledge of his demi-race. He had all the pride of a Saiyan and all of the gall of his father. She hated Vegeta slightly for not allowing her the chance to get over him. Bulma was never able to look at another man in the same way. Perhaps it was because she had had a child with him or perhaps it was because they were star-crossed lovers. Perhaps she would never have the chance to know.

At birth his tail had been cut off, upon orders of the emperor himself, for he didn't want his only daughter to be linked with the Saiyans in anyway.

Entering the room Bulma's lavender-haired son smiled at his mother and aunt joyously.

"Aunt Launch!" He said, jumping into the petite woman's lap. She held him gently, smiling at how cute he looked in his miniature prince attire.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Trunks?" His mother questioned with a playful smile.

Animatedly, his had shook, "I can't sleep mama!"

Launch giggled, "And why is that little one?"

"Because," a toothy grin encompassed his small features, "The games are only two days away and I cannot wait!"

Blinking lightly Bulma was saddened by her son's obvious amusement with the to-death battles the Cold's had been so famous for hosting.

However, she knew his passion for battle was in his blood and there was no denying this fact.

"Go to bed Trunks," Bulma said with a kind smile, "The games will be closer when you awake."

He kissed his aunt's cheek and then hoped off her lap and happily bounced into his room.

Bulma sighed, "So much like his father."

"He would have been proud, I'm sure." Launch said, offering her friend a comforting smile.

"Yes." Bulma spoke with a weak smile, "I'm sure."

* * *

Holding her son's hand the raven haired woman gilded her son through the overcrowded streets of planet Cold. 

Tomorrow were the games and she knew that many flocked to the main city for this twisted form of amusement.

Her son smiled excitedly as they approached the prison, she frowned as she noticed it was linked with the coliseum.

So he will be fighting …

"Mama!" Goten shouted excitedly, "Will we get to watch the games there tomorrow?"

She blinked down at her son and smiled lightly, "Yes son, we will."

Entering the prison she gave the guard Kakerott's name and he led them to a dingy cell in the corner of the prison.

As she walked she noted the brawny men she passed in their cells. They looked all to be warriors. Proud featured stained with dried blood and haggard bodies with skin clinging to their underfed cheekbones.

"Goku!" She said, placing her hands on his own through the bars of his cell. She knew that they were probably of some ungodly strengthened steel and were not only Ki absorbent by possibly even deflected.

He kissed his wife and dropped to his knees to admire his son.

"Hello." She greeted the other three cellmates.

Vegeta and Raditz merely looked jadedly in her direction as Piccolo seemed to ignore the situation before him altogether.

As she sighed she turned back to her husband who was smiling rather fondly at their son who spoke quickly.

"-and tomorrow we're going to come and watch you fight!"

Kakerott laughed lightly as he rubbed the top of his son's head, messing his spiky hair up slightly.

"And will you cheer for me?"

A tear caught ChiChi's eye as she realized the result of the battle of he did not win. She frowned, if any of them had lost. She wasn't sure if she could stand to watch any of them die.

"Of course!" He shouted excitedly.

Vegeta opened one of his eye lazily at the boy and then leaned back against the bench. In half an hour he would be able to train and then tomorrow he would have the chance to prove himself as Freeza watched him battle. Why did time have to torture him so?

A smirk lingered on his dark features as he pictured the look on the lizard's features as he realized just how much stronger Vegeta had grown over the years.

A small part of him also wondered if she would be there watching him. She was of some nobility and would probably have to sit and watch the games. Would she even remember him? Or would she be distracted by her ugly husband and their seven brats?

He quickly brushed off the thought and decided to spend his next few minutes in their chamber in meditation on the games tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow he would be given the chance to prove himself and that was all he needed to carry on.

* * *

aaaand the story begins. 

Review!!


	8. VIII Gladiator

**VIII.Gladiator**

Lost and Fondness

_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

The box set high above the dirt floor of the coliseum. In the skybox the royal family was seated patiently. In the center of the box in the most ornate of the chairs sat Lord Freeza himself. He bore a rather jaded expression and seemed altogether indifferent about the outcomes of today's games.

However, he would always be present on this very lavish throne because these fights helped to strengthen his support and power.

To his right, in a similarly lush throne sat his beautiful wife. She stared ahead as if she was not supposed to process anything that went on before her eyes. Her long, aquamarine hair hung in loose curls and an ornate crown was settled into the top of her locks. There was no denying her beauty, her brains, however, were especially lacking. She had no say in the games because she honestly had no way of grasping what they even did to her empire.

On Freeza's left sat Zarbon and to Zarbon's left his fiancé was seated. She was also incredibly gorgeous but also lacked any sort of wit. Zarbon, however, held no complaints.

Behind the four sat Tien, his wife Launch, Bulma, and her son Trunks.

The eight stared ahead, awaiting the beginning ceremonies of the games. It was a tradition for everyone to hail the royal family.

Bulma's eyes scanned the crowed smoothly. She frowned - it was a rather plump turnout. She figured a new coliseum would soon have to be built for the body count seemed to grow each month.

A robust general entered the stadium and began shouting loudly.

On the edge of his seat, young prince Trunks watched excitedly. To his side his mother was frowning at his entrancement. However, given just a few minutes she would bare the very same eager expression.

* * *

The Saiyan men were suited up and made to stand in a line directly across from their opponent in one of the dingy corridors leading to the dirt floor of the coliseum.

Vegeta eyed his challenger from the corner of his eye. He knew the man packed some punch because of his obvious brawny appearance and intricate tattoos wrapped around his arms deeming him a member of a universal organized crime gang.

However, a smirk grazed the prince's cool features, he also knew that the man would be of no real challenge to him.

A few soldiers began to clear the lifeless body laying in a pool of crimson in the center of the coliseum while a burly man with braded brown hair held his hands up as the crowed roared in approval.

When the body had been removed, though the blood not bothered to be wiped clean, the announcer began to speak about the two next competitors.

Vegeta's face was one that was easily recognizable over the last few years. He had become quite a bounty and he instantly became a crowed favorite as he walked proudly into the coliseum.

It was a combination of his large ego and the strength to back it up, not to mention that he was rather easy on the eyes. The crowed usually favored with attractive warriors; it was a simple fact and it was only natural since he could only be defined as a celebrity. An entertainer in a sport.

He smirked again as he listened to the roar of the audience in his favor. The other man, however, looked unfazed. Vegeta knew that he was probably expecting to die, however with their current living conditions he could almost do little to not welcome it.

From the royal box hovering high above the games below, the beautiful blue haired woman sat still in her seat. Shock had overcome her and her short breath had been caught in her throat. Life went on as normal from the box. Her mother commented on how cute Vegeta was, Freeza growled about the Saiyan prat, Zarbon and his fiancé discussed his odds of winning. She was sure Launch and Tien remained placid by the appearance of her long lost lover. One that she believed had been dead.

She slid to the front of her seat, watching the arrogant man below as he moved swiftly. Her eyes remained wide in shock. Tien made a comment on Vegeta's strength and the crowed he had already won over. However, she didn't entirely comprehend it.

She was fixated.

The man below her toyed with his apponent with a haughty smirk but eventually decided on slaughtering him quickly. Bulma frowned, Vegeta probably felt that he was wasting his time on the weakling.

She sighed lightly as he smirked at the crowed and then disappeared back into the chamber he had entered from quickly.

After what felt like an eternity of applause the body was drug away and a new match began as if the previous had never happened to anyone in the audience. However, Bulma's mind seemed to comprehend little more.

Trunks had asked her a few questions and she remained silent. She was stiff with shock and her heart didn't seem to beat normal again until she saw Kakerott enter the collosium, and then Raditz a few matches later.

So they were all here.

She frowned.

What had come of ChiChi? How had they become slaves to her tyrrant father? She remembered reading that their mission had been terminated and it clicked. They hadn't died - they had simply been made gladiators.

After a few more matches it was time for the royal family to depart and then the audience to bow before and praise them and exit themselves for the matches to come.

Bulma's mind was filled with much and she could hardly feel herself pick herself up and carry herself down the stairs. She listened with a small smile as her son chatted away excitedly to her brother and Launch about Vegeta a few paces before her.

With that, she knew that he had stolen his heart as well.

* * *

That very same evening after dinner Freeza sat in his room with an expression that was knitted more thoughtfully than usual. His mind had been set on the same details of the day and he wracked his brain as to why it bothered him so much.

Then, he chuckled bitterly, he knew exactly why, and he could place all of his hatred in the fact that he had sentaced the Saiyan's to become gladiators.

He could have had them killed. No, he smirked cooly, that would have been too simple. He had acted cowardly towards their race once in the past, and he knew he was right in doing so. Soon enough they would have all defied him … just as the three remaining men had.

He snickered, knowing the true reason he was angered by the Saiyans was because they had received more applause that afternoon after their victories than Freeza himself had ever heard for himself.

And that fact along caused a pang of jealousy to run through him. That fact, however, was easy to ignore. It was the other emotion that gripped him and made him think twice about the trio, and that all had to do with the fact that they were smart and knew that they held power in the audience.

Freeza had been waiting for a gladiator to figure it out. That if he were to win the approval of the masses then he could ultametly be more powerful than Freeza himself. He laughed, not physically, of course, but one does not rule on brute stength alone. It is a combination of strength and intelligence and the approval of the people. He had studied many nations across the universe - and those that were always hated by the people were doomed. It was simple history.

That was why he had created the games - to keep his people happy. However, he was starting to see his plan backfire before his eyes.

Entering his chambers, he turned to see Zarbon and his son, Tien, at his doorframe.

The looks on their faces told him that they had begun to fear it too.

"This has gone on long enough," Freeza said smoothly, "Tien, you will be in charge of the diplomatic part of my empire - but we all know that we need the callousness embodied by myself to be maintained if we are to continue to rule successfully such as present."

The bald prince's features remained unmoved. He had halfway been expecting this his entire life. Just not so bodly spoken from his father.

Zarbon flashed his lord a surprised glance and the emperor continued.

"That is why I need Zarbon," he nodded lightly, "The two of you together would be unstoppable. However, there are certain … roadblocks in our way."

Tien and Zarbon both nodded. They understood.

"However, because of the simple fact that Zarbon must be family in order to take the throne I had always planned him to wed Bulma," a short frown, "We all know that didn't work out. Between her little love affair that resulted in a brat and Zarbon's recent engagement to Jycia, this seems impossibly."

A short, coy smile, and he continued, "As well all know, Zarbon's brother Zachary has been in love with Bulma for years. So much so even, that I doubt he will mind that she is not untouched."

Zarbon smirked and Tien blinked in understanding.

"I will call upon my brother for a visit immediately." The green skinned man said with a short bow.

Tien stood there, a simultaneous blink from all eyes, "You will … force her to marry?"

"She won't be happy about it," Freeza turned his back to the two men, "But she knows it has to come sometime."

He laughed sharply, femininely, "This way Zarbon will be tied to our royal family and everything will be in order."

* * *

She smiled fondly at her son. She noted the way his hair flipped when he twitched with excitement in his seat. She noted the way his lips curled subconsciously into a smile as he spoke. She noted the way his brows lowered slightly as he began to lower his voice.

There was so much about him that she loved, so much so, in fact, that she had once believed impossible to love about another being. However, she had learned over the years since her departure from the Saiyan fleet that it was very possible to love someone else so much. Especially when they were of your own flesh and blood.

"Yes," She smiled at her son, "The Saiyans are the best, aren't they?"

"Oh they really are mama!" Trunks said excitedly, laying back in his bed.

Bulma laughed lightly as she sat beside him on the bed and began to pull the covers around his small frame.

"I cannot wait until next month. We'll get to see them again. Perhaps Uncle Tien will take me to the cells and I can meet Vegeta myself!"

"Prince Vegeta." Bulma said with a lightly smile, "He's a prince as well, you know."

Trunks blinked, sitting up from his bed and ruining the covers his mother had previously tucked around him, "Just like me?"

A sad smile grazed her lips, "Sort of. However, his planet was destroyed a long time ago and now he has to fight in the gladiator games for Freeza."

She had purposefully decided against using 'grandfather' terms for her father around the boy from the day he had been born.

"The Saiyans are very powerful people. They even have a legend that one day there will be born a Saiyan more powerful than Freeza and he will be able to defeat him and rule the universe justly."

The boy frowned, "Justly?"

"Yes. Fairly. Nicely. Truthfully."

The small boy nodded, lock of lavender hair shaking across his pallid forehead as he did so.

"One day, I believe Prince Vegeta will be the savior of the universe."

Trunks leaned back in bed, an excited smile playing on his small lips. He was completely wrapped in thoughts of his new superhero that he didn't even notice when his mother gently placed a kiss on his forehead and then shut off his lights and exit his room.

When the beautiful blue haired woman felt the door slide shut behind her she let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was of relief or of some misplaced emotion, she simply knew that today had been a rather long day with many interesting developments and a few shocks she was having a hard time processing.

However, a small frown grazed her features as she noticed her maidservant frowning at her.

"It's not wise you know."

Bulma blinked. "Hm?"

"This game you are playing with your child … filling his head with treturous ideas." Avacadria said lightly, continuing to fold the laundry before her.

The princess nodded and sat down beside the Saiyan woman, "It's only a matter of time before my father's empire crumbles. I just want to make sure my son is on the right side."

Bulma watched Avacadria fold as if today had had no impact on her. The princess frowned, she had known otherwise.

"I know that he's your son." Bulma began, watching the shocked expression rise and then be masked on the other woman's face, "I also know him well."

She turned to glance at her.

Bulma sighed, "When I disappeared to join a purging ship I was placed with the Saiyans. I grew to know and respect them over the short amount of time that was spent aboard. I also … I also came to love your son."

Her voice fell to a whisper and the Saiyan woman ceased folding cloth.

"Trunks is Vegeta's son." Her cerlean eyes met the onyx orbs that had tortured her with remembrance of the man she had thought dead for so long, "Your grandson."

The woman Bulma had come to think of as nothing short of stone cracked before her eyes, and that evening the blue haired woman held her maidservant, or friend or lover's mother, in her arms as the emotionless woman wept for the first time in her life.

* * *

"Uncle Tien."

The bald hair prince turned his attention to the small boy beside him and smiled, "Yes Trunks?"

"I would like to meet Vegeta." After saying so, the lavender haired boy beamed.

Tien chuckled, "Yeah? Well … sure kid."

The man had often taken his nephew out on days to just tour the city and train and eat lunch and talk. He was unable to have a son himself and since the boy had lacked a father figure he had taken the role upon himself. However, never crossing the line into the void Bulma had made a point never to fill.

The pair walked towards the coliseum and entered the chambers positioned beside it where the gladiators were kept.

Confidently, Tien entered and none of the guards bothered to question his motives.

Standing before a cell Tien smiled weakly at the muscular and calloused Saiyan standing darkly in the corner of the cell.

There were three others present, but they didn't pay the pair much mind, they continued playing their game of cards from the dingy table present in the cell.

Onyx orbs darted hatefully towards the bald prince. It wasn't relization that made the prince glare. The hate would have intensified if he would have recognized the man as Freeza's son. However, the excited boy didn't seem to pick up on the disgust apparent from the Saiyan Prince.

"Are you Prince Vegeta?" Trunks questioned.

A smirk subconsciously grazed the prince's lips as he heard the boy address him properly, "To whom does it concern?"

Tien smiled lightly, "He's a big fan of yours."

"Yep." Trunks said with a bright smile, "I will cheer for you next month. Train extra hard so you can one day defeat Freeza."

Tien blinked at the small boy and Vegeta chuckled lightly at the boys bravery, "Careful speaking so loosely brat or you'll wind up here as well."

"Come on Trunks, I'm sure your mother is already worrying." Tien said, motioning for the boy to follow and smiling apologetically to the Saiyan.

Tien had felt that their meeting was trivial and a waste of time. The Saiyan Prince, however, found it to be the most interesting part of the day. That is a surprising fact too, considering they were allowed six hours of training that day.

* * *

A few days later, the small prince snuck out of the castle after lunch.

Telling his mother he was going to study and telling his tutor that he was going to train, he quickly snuck away from the protection of the palace walls and slipped into the busy traffic of the city streets.

He made it to the grand coliseum and snuck into training facilities of the gladiators.

It would be an understatement to say the least that this was a very dangerous place for a boy (or anyone, for that matter) to be. The young prince, however, had inherited the brash side of himself from his mother.

Glancing into various private training cells, Trunks smirked when he finally spotted Vegeta doing one armed pushups in the simulated gravity chamber of one of the cells.

He pushed open the door, shutting off the gravity, and causing Vegeta's head to shoot up angrily at him.

Trunks smiled weakly and sat beside the Saiyan Prince with a smile.

"I know you're real busy training to be the legendary - but do you think you could take a few minutes our of your day to train me?"

Vegeta blinked at the boy. He knew that visitors were not allowed in the training facilities and security cameras were in place. But what harm could talking to a seven year old boy do?

"What did you say brat?" Vegeta frowned, "About the legendary?"

"Oh yeah," Trunks nodded nonchalantly, "My mom told me all about it."

The man blinked again and Trunks smiled.

"I know it's true though. One day you'll be the legendary and free all the people just like my mom says you will!"

Vegeta frowned. He hadn't known such rumors were being spread. The frowned remained. He wondered how much longer Freeza planned on keeping him alive with such talk in circulation.

However, before he could voice his opinion the door burst open and a very, very pissed Zarbon stood before the entry way.

"Trunks! What the _fuck _are you doing here?"

The boy frowned and shot to his feet as Zarbon turned his anger towards the Saiyan Prince, "How dare you corrupt the prince! Imagine my surprise to just come by to check on the status of the gladiators and to find you talking to the prince!"

The Saiyan remained emotionless. On the other hand, his insides were in turmoil. Thoughts racing through his mind echoed surprise and confusion. How could the prince embody such ideals? It was … impossible.

Trunks frowned and he wore a saddened expression, "I'm sorry Prince Vegeta for getting you into trouble."

The boy turned to Zarbon, "I snuck in here because I wanted to talk to Vegeta. He's my favorite gladiator now. This was my fault."

Zarbon glared down at the boy and then back to Vegeta, Zarbon sighed, "Just like his damn mother … Alright. Fine. Let's go Prince Trunks."

The boy smiled back at Vegeta and then followed the green skinned man home the rest of the way. However, their silence was broken when Zarbon frowned.

"You shouldn't spend your time with gladiators such as Vegeta. They are lowly slaves who are forced to fight because they have defiled your grandfather's empire. You should instead spend your time with him and I and your uncle Tien. Don't you want to be a great empire someday Prince Trunks?"

The lavender haired boy continued to stare ahead as he smiled, "Nope. I want to be a Saiyan warrior - just like Vegeta!" He punched the air sloppily in front of him with a smile, "Prince Vegeta - savior of all the universe!"

At this Zarbon became astounded.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the castle and when he had dropped the young prince back to his scolding mother he reported the news to Freeza.

The lizard like creature frowned in disapproval.

"This has gone on long enough," Freeza said, his eyes sliding shut, "We'll have to move Vegeta's death sentence up."

"No." Zarbon sighed lightly from behind his emperor, "You can't. He's too much of a crowed favorite. If he dies without seeing another gladiator game then the people will be unhappy with you."

Cruel laughter escaped Freeza's pursed lips, "Hm. If he's too much of a crowed favorite to be killed otherwise then we'll just have to make a point to not be killed otherwise."

Zarbon smiled, "Are you suggesting we kill him the coliseum ring?"

The only reply the emperor gave was a another spout of cruel laughter, and together the two men began to conspire cruelly.

* * *

Short and nothing too exciting - I know. But the next chapter is my favorite and I hope that you will stick around long enough to read that one. I should have it up in a couple of days.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!! It really does speed up my writing and uploading process ... so keep them coming!!

* * *


	9. IX To Kiss or Kill

IX. To Kiss or Kill

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

* * *

She walked casually through the busy marker streets outside of the large gates that shielded the palace walls from the poverty and congestion outside it. Her sandals clicked gently against the muddy cobblestones and her shoulders constantly brushed random citizens of planet Cold as she made her way through the hectic market.

There were men and women shouting for her and everyone around to try and buy or at least take a glance at whatever it was they were selling. Their voices became a great collage of shouts and blended as one into a incomprehensible background noise.

The princess kept her perfect features emotionless - not wanting to draw any extra attention to herself. Though her face was often recognized it seemed as a passing person stood in place to study her questionably every now and then - but they always simply brushed off the thought and continued.

The emperor's only daughter would never step foot into these crowded streets to pick up tonight's vegetables. It was an absurd thought.

And that was exactly why Bulma did it. Because no one expected her to.

It was an escape - one of her last glimpses at freedom she had enjoyed since her departure from the Saiyans.

She would walk around the market and admire people in the middle of their daily routines. It was her escape from reality to view the reality of the common people.

However, her afternoon of being free of worry suddenly escaped her when she spotted a very familiar woman purchasing groceries just a score or two feet in front of her.

The woman had her long, beautiful dark locks pulled into a bun on the top of her head and she wore a pair of loose, and rather unflattering, robes. The belt that tied them to her waist was tattered and her sandals were in need of repair.

Bulam frowned - she blended in perfectly with the impoverished crowed around her.

This woman, however, was not some stranger to Bulma and she felt sickened by the thought of seeing her in such a state.

"ChiChi!" Bulma called, quickly making he way to stand before the woman.

The raven haired woman glanced up, her facial features somewhere between surprised and happy and astounded.

"Bulma?" She questioned dazedly, blinking as if the flawless woman before her was simply a mirage and would soon disappear.

The blue haired princess laughed and took her old friend into her arms, "Oh ChiChi, I have missed you so!"

"Bulma." ChiChi said, a smile now adorned her lips, "This is such a surprise."

From behind the protection of his mother's leg, a small boy peered around to glance in confusion up at the blue haired woman.

He had never seen anyone aboard their ship associate friendly with another being before. That was why his mother's newfound acquaintance was such a shock to him.

Bulma smiled at the boy shyly placed behind ChiChi. There was no question as to who he was. He was a carbon copy of Kakerott in everyway possible.

"Goku's son, I presume." A playful smile played on her lips, "He's wonderful Chi."

ChiChi ruffled her son's hair with an affectionate smile, "I know. He truly is. I just wish he didn't have to grow up like this."

The raven haired woman's demeanor became serious, "They've been captured, you know."

Bulma dropped her voice as well and nodded quickly, "I know. I saw them at the games three weeks ago. I was quite surprised and I worried of your wellbeing."

"I'm alright," ChiChi sighed lightly, "For the time being anyway."

Bulma smiled down at the boy and then looked up at ChiChi, keeping all serious in her voice she continued, "I'm doing my best to free them."

_

* * *

_

Arriving into the posh landing dock for Freeza's most prized guests, Zarbon's brother strutted out of his ship cockily.

Bulma frowned at the man who was somewhere between halfway attractive and annoying. She had always detested him for some unplaced reason, but now she saw that it was his over inflated ego with no substance to back it up.

Her attention shifted to Zarbon who was explaining his brother's past whereabouts over the last few months to his fiancé who nodded dumbly.

Bulma hadn't exactly hated this woman though. She embodied all the traits she herself was supposed to, however, this woman knew no better. She didn't hate her exactly, though she wasn't fond of her per se, her hatred belonged to the men who utilized her ignorance and beauty in their favor.

She turned her attention back Zachary, Zarbon's younger brother, and smiled flakily as he approached her and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks.

When he pulled away, his ego got the best of him and he smiled smugly at her and then to the rest of the audience.

"Bulma, my dear, I have come here to confess my love for you." Bulma blinked dumbly as he spoke, "Yes, despite your bastard child and your growing age, I wish to marry you." He smirked, "And I shall."

He took his brother's fiancé's hand and kissed it gently, complimenting his brother's taste.

Bulma, however, didn't take the time to notice. She was somewhere between embarrassed and furious. She was glad her son hadn't been there to hear his mother insulted so but at the same time she wasn't entirely thinking of him. He had insulted her and then decided that they would get married without hearing her opinion at all.

She glared ahead, so fixated on the green-skinned man that she didn't notice the way Freeza and Zarbon smirked happily at one another. Together, they knew their plans were working perfectly.

This exchange, however, did not go unnoticed by Launch who studied the two men's pleased and joyous demeanor with a frown.

After they had began walking to the dining hall she pulled her husband and his sister back to have a word with them.

"I'm telling you." She said, keeping her voice low, "They're planning something."

"Yes." Tien said with a frown, "They want Bulma to wed Zachary so they can tie Zarbon to the throne."

Bulma scowled, "I am not a pawn in his game Tien!"

Tien shrugged lightly while Launch's face shifted with fear, "He's a monster. Someone has got to stop him."

Bulma nodded as they continued walking, "And someone will, I swear to it."

_

* * *

_

A week had passed rather quickly and it was again time for the games.

However, this time Bulma didn't find the dread apparent in the pit of her stomach. She had thought on and off of approaching the Saiyans throughout the week and telling Vegeta of Trunks and her affection she still held for him.

Then, she felt silly for even dreaming that he may still harbor that 'fondness' he had spoken of nearly six years ago.

It was pipedream and she felt altogether pathetic for expecting anything from him. So instead she dressed for the games and tried her best to keep the fantasy from streaming through her head.

She made a point to look her best - having Avacadria lightly twist her aqua locks into a neat array of curls. She carefully placed the crown sewn of silver leaves atop her head and dressed in her favorite dress robe. It was a low beige hue with a dark brown triangle pattern at the base of the skirt. It was held by delicate straps and showed a bit of cleavage and tightened around the firmness of her stomach. It hung loosely at the hips and fell to the base of her creamy thighs, just above the knee. She wore a pair of sandals that were to be tied in loops around her feet and halfway up her calves.

She sighed lightly at her reflection, noticing the sheer flawlessness of her beauty with a haughty smile, but knowing no matter how beautiful she made herself look she would never be able to approach Vegeta.

Exiting the castle she joined Launch to walk to their box, and her sister-in-law informed her that Trunks was with Tien. Bulma smiled lightly, knowing that they would be going to visit her son's new favorite person and that thought rested nicely in her mind as the pair began to walk.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes rose up to meet those of the lavender haired boy that he had now had the chance with to meet twice. He frowned - Freeza's grandson. 

A smirk grazed his features as he remembered that it was his treacherous grandson.

"This boys been fixated on you all month, I told him I would take him to see you again," Tien smiled apologetically towards the shorter Saiyan, "I hope it is of no inconvenience to you."

Trunks beamed up at the man, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble Prince Vegeta, I got my mom in a lot of trouble too. I didn't mean to, so we won't talk about that anymore - promise."

Clarifying, the bald prince frowned, "I'm sure you know that this is Prince Trunks, my nephew. And my sister harbors some … harsh feelings towards our father."

Vegeta's glare shot up at the man. _Freeza's son …_

Tien smiled as Trunks began chatting excitedly above some of Vegeta's moves he hoped he would use again today.

When Tien told the boy it was time to take their seats the bald prince's eyes fell to the Saiyan, "I hope one day you do ascend to the legendary, for you would make a much better emperor than the one serving currently."

Vegeta blinked in confusion as he watched the two go.

"I will cheer for you, Saiyan." The boy said, turning around with a smile as the two left. Tien turned around and the two men shared an almost understanding nod.

With that, Trunks and Tien took their seats in the royal sky box to await the coming games.

_

* * *

_

Bulma and Launch smiled as the two men in their lives approached. Bulma placed a kiss on her son's head and Launch one on her husband's mouth. With that, the two boys took seats in the second row by the women.

Zarbon and his fiancé entered shortly followed by Freeza and their arrival was announced and they stood and bowed as the roar of the crowed echoed across the stone walls of the coliseum.

When they were seated cerulean eyes studied the crowds with a bored frown, "Zarbon, where's your _dear _brother?"

The man shrugged lightly with a smirk, "I don't know - he said that he had something pretty big planned."

This thought settled uneasily in Bulma's stomach - and before she had much time to dwell upon it Zachary stood suited in his armor in the middle of the coliseum floor. The audience mirrored Bulma's confusion as he waved to the crowed and he began to speak into the microphone attached to his ear.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men - today I have a very special treat for you all!" The crowed remained silent as Zarbon's kin continued to speak, "Bring them out Froud."

As he spoke this, the guard named Froud ushered every gladiator available into the coliseum floor to stand patiently as he addressed them.

"I have come to give you a show not only for entertainment but to confess my love for the fairest lady in the universe." He smiled up at the box and Bulma blinked in confusion.

"Freeza's daughter is available for marriage and I have come to love her in the most sincere sense of the word. In this action I hope to return some of my favor and to prove to her my devotion to her," he turned his attention to the gladiators, the crowed awaiting for his next move.

"I will challenge any one of you gladiators, whoever wishes to step up and to fight me. The winner of our duel will have the chance to either kiss or to kill the beautiful princess." He turned to the box, "If I have his highnesses approval, of course."

Freeza stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony with a smirk, "Of course dear Zachary, I do not doubt your intentions nor your abilities."

With that - the crowed roared with approval. Today it seemed there would be a great twist in the games.

Zarbon laughed as Freeza set down beside him, "This should be interesting."

"Yes, yes." Freeza smiled, "Not one of those pathetic men will have a shot in hell in defeating your brother, and the entertainment should flourish."

In confusion, Bulma blinked. She turned to Tien and Launch who were also in a state of shock as well. The princess frowned, "And what if he is to lose?"

"Oh hush dear," Freeza said, staring ahead as Zachary continued to talk of his love for her, "There is no way. And if there is, you'll just be giving some pervert the chance to kiss you. You're quite beautiful, you know. You'll be doing him a favor."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "And what if he wishes to kill me? This is my _life _we're talking about."

Her son beside her watched as Freeza frowned, "Don't worry Bulma, have some faith in Zachary. I believe he knows very well what he is doing."

She sighed and watched as Zachary challenged a few men, who all objected.

Then, stepping ahead to face him, a challenger appears.

Bulma shifted to the edge of her seat to see the scowling face of Vegeta.

When Zachary laughed lightly with a nod, the other gladiators made their way back into the stocks and only he and the Saiyan prince remained.

Bulma's heart quickened as she realized the outcome of their battle would be terrible either way.

_

* * *

_

"I accept."

Zachary turned to the short, brawny Saiyan and smiled, "Ah, we have a challenger ladies and gentleman."

The usher led the others back into the stock and Vegeta and Zachary faced off.

The two exchanged a serious of kicks and punches. Each blow failing to faze either opponent.

Zachary sent a sharp chop into the prince's side, but the prince simply laughed and phased behind him.

From the box Bulma gasped, "Vegeta's merely playing with him …"

Freeza assured her swiftly that he was not and another three or four minutes of the two exchanging blows ensued.

However, Bulma's breath would once again be caught in her throat as the audiences excited cheers died down and Vegeta pulled away smirking from the gasping Zachary.

"I'm tired of toying with you," his fists compressed into tight balls, "It's time to show you what I'm really made of."

The crowed remained silent and the panting, wheezing green skinned man's eyes widened as his Saiyan challenger began to power up.

The sheer miraculous nature of it was breathtaking, and when the Saiyan emerged with cruel laughter not only was the visible energy around him golden but his flame-like locks of hair shined in the same manner.

From the balcony Bulma froze, "He is … the legendary."

Her insides were twisted into a mixture of panic and awe, but as quickly as he had emerged he had sent an energy blast through the green-skinned man's chest and laughed cruelly. He picked up the microphone from Zachary's lifeless body and smirked into it, "Freeza, I wish to claim my prize."

Bulma stood up shakily, her eyes still pinned to her long lost lover. From her side her son grasped her arm, "Mama!"

However, it was Launch who stood up and blocked the door in a fit of tears. Through her clouded vision she saw the cerulean-eyed princess coming her way.

"Freeza! Zarbon! Tien! _Somebody! _Help her!" She shook her head and extended her arms so that she was blocking the doorway even more, "We cannot send her out there! He will kill her mercilessly!" Her voice became a chocked whisper, "Please. Not like this … with Trunks …"

Freeza looked down at his palms, "There is nothing we can do."

Smiling sadly at her friend, Bulma took her in a short hug and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

With that, she made her way out of the box and down the stairs to stand behind a door that lead to the coliseum floor.

The guard beside her sent her a sympathetic smile which she returned the best she could. There was a blank expression on her face. No tears and no agony were apparent, but it was definitely not a joyous occasion.

With a short intake of breath she awaited her reunion with the man she had dreamt about for so long.

Behind a gate on the opposite side of the tall wooden door Bulma was protected by, Raditz and Goku waited watching Vegeta as he stood patiently, a smirk playing on his features.

"He's been waiting to kill a member of the royal family his entire life," Raditz said as he watched him, "It's become an obsession - I'm surprised he's so patient."

"But she's just a girl." Kakerott said with a frown, "She's innocent in all this."

Their eyes, along with everyone in the coliseums, were pinned to the door that began sliding open vertically.

As the gates slid, a pair of small, dressed calves appeared to Vegeta. He smirked as he formed a small, blue ki ball in between his thumb and index finger of his left hand. The gate continued to rise, revealing a beautiful figure and then a head of aqua hair and an all too familiar face.

Vegeta was a bit taken back as the princess stepped towards him, sadness apparent in her cerulean orbs.

However, he outwardly remained emotionless as his insides twisted in turmoil.

She took another step towards him and they met eyes. There was no plea and no signs of recognition in her eyes as he studied her - the audience around them was forgotten as they all stood still awaiting the prince's decision towards the beautiful woman.

Their state of hush continued as he grabbed the back of her neck - the small, blue ball still remaining, not forgotten, in his other hand.

Bulma closed her eyes, ready to feel her neck in his grasp snap. Allowing a breath to escape her lungs she swallowed forcefully and then, unexpectedly, felt a pair of lips press firmly into her own as the ki blast in his arms crashed into a nearby wall.

The lips were removed quickly and when she opened her eyes she felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as the audience roared around her in approval and excitement.

In a state of sheer confusion, the dark Saiyan Prince made his way back into the stocks and Bulma opened her eyes to watch his turned back as she blinked in confusion.

Her hand subconsciously rose to her lips as she felt where his own had previously been. She was in awe and in a state of perplexity as she heard amidst the roaring crowed the gate Vegeta entered slam behind him.

From the box, a frown crossed the emperors lips as he watched the display below him.

Behind him, Launch and Tien exchanged confused glances and the little boy beside them cheered happily.

Zarbon's fiancé smiled adoringly, "What and exciting match! And that kiss! Heijie!"

From her left, Zarbon himself, however, simply closed his eyes, wondering where this put their perfect plan.


	10. X Aftermath

X. Aftermath

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

* * *

The walls were constructed flawlessly of a rare stone found on a planet that had long since been destroyed. The stones could deflect Ki blasts and were virtually indestructible by forces of strength - especially lined so thickly as the wall before him.

However, he knew that it had been proved to be an infective form of armor because of it's weight and inflexibility, so it was used only in expensive prison cells such as the one he was being held in.

His onyx orbs continue to study the stone before him, pretending to ignore the other two Saiyan's who had just entered and trying his best to ignore the thoughts that tried to plague his mind from the events of just five minutes prior.

He cursed under his breath. It had only been five minutes and he was already having a hard time ignoring those events. They had actually only lasted about two minutes - but the entire ordeal had seen to take hours. He had seen her step towards him - her perfectly curly aqua tresses blew slightly across the creamy skin of her neck and whispered against her pallid cheeks. How he had wanted to let the shock over come him - to run to her and to take her in his arms. To kiss her mouth passionately and run his hands through her flawless hair, down her sculptured arms, and to rest them on her hips that had become slightly rounder than the previous time he had seen her.

It wasn't a shock though. She was a woman now, and she no longer bore the sharp edges of her reckless youth anymore. He frowned, she had been a girl when he had known her - those times they had fucked in the training room and on his bed - but now six years had aged her quite nicely and he knew that his emotions had ceased to falter over the years.

At the same time when he had seen her and had wanted to kiss her - the other part of him had wanted to wring her neck. He wanted the satisfaction of hearing her bones break beneath his fist. She was a royal! His eyes narrowed, Freeza's daughter at that. She had told him that she was of some nobility on planet cold.

His fist collided into the stone, causing his knuckles to writher in pain. She had known his hatred for them - he had always made that much apparent - and she had lied to him! And yet … apart of him hated her so much for it and the other part of him was still numb of thought.

He remembered meeting Tien and having a sort of mutual respect for the man. He had hated his father, just as Bulma had, and had been teaching her son to do so.

"Fuck."

His low growl echoed deeply against the stone of the cell. His Saiyan companions exchanged worried looks but allowed him to remain crouched against the stone in pain and thought without a word.

She had a son. Though she had told her son about his destiny and had brainwashed him into not only hating Freeza (his grandfather!) but into believing that he himself was some "savior of the universe." Vegeta smirked, he was hardly a saint.

However, in the back of his mind a part of him ached at the thought of her with another man. It sickened him so much that he tried his best to ignore all thoughts. Then, realization dawned upon him. That boy was older than ChiChi and Kakerott's brat. That had to mean that she had conceived him six years ago. He frowned, apart of him hoping that the boy was his. The other part, still glaring ahead in hatred at the woman who had caused him to look weak before his audience, was sickened to have spilled his seed into a woman who could tie his heir to that of Freeza's empire.

Clearing his throat, Kakerott tried to capture the prince's strayed attention.

His dark eyes shot up at the grinning Saiyan and he frowned, "What?"

Kakerott smiled sheepishly, "So … Vegeta … that was, interesting. ChiChi told me that she ran into Bulma the other day but told me not to tell you. I guess … well, now you know she's here!"

Raditz frowned, "And the fucking princess of the universe."

"I noticed."

Raditz chuckled at the prince's short retort. "At least we know you have exquisite taste, my prince."

Kakerott nodded eagerly, "And I'm real glad you didn't kill her Vegeta. That would have been terrible!"

Raditz looked briefly from the one man to the other, "You were so ready to kill her Vegeta, I'm surprised your restrained yourself."

"I wasn't ready to." He said with a frown, "I was rather taken back when she appeared."

Kakerott nodded lightly this time, "Uh … and because, she's your friend - right?"

The Saiyan Prince ignored the two men and went back into his numbing thoughts as he studied the stones of the stark walls before him.

Nearly half an hour later they were allowed to go to the training facilities and Vegeta, always eager for the chance to train, jumped on it. However, he knew he was more eager to allow himself a temporary releif from the insanity the woman was slowly driving him into.

Kakerott was the only one who stayed behind and watched as his Saiyan companions and Piccalo retired to the training rooms.

He had planned on going to the outward communicator and contacting ChiChi for a short chat when, instead, a visitor approached his cell. His chest nearly busted in excitement when he mistook the hooded, obviously feminine, figure for his wife. But was not entirely disappointed when the hood was removed and the aqua haired princess stood smiling weakly in its place.

"Bulma!" Kakerott spoke, his voice full of excitement.

Her cerulean eyes darted around the empty cell and she turned her attention back to the man before her and smiled joyously.

"Goku! Gods, it's so great to see you."

He nodded happily and moved closer to the bars to stand facing her, "Yes. I'm glad you're doing alright as well!"

She frowned, "Goku - I wouldn't call your present state alright. I've moved ChiChi and Goten into my wing in the palace for the time being, but I don't know how much communication with you my father will allow."

"Your … father." Kakerott frowned slightly, "I can't believe all this Bulma. Vegeta's going insane - and I'm not entirely sure if it's of anger or jealousy or surprise or … what."

The woman before him nodded knowingly, "I'm going a bit crazy myself, Goku."

"You came here to speak with him?"

"Yes." Her voice was low as she spoke, "But I'm a bit relieved I missed him."

"The boy." Kakerott began as he watched her cerulean orbs sadden slightly, but he continued, "Who is his father?"

"Oh Goku …" She said, her eyes sliding shut, "I had thought you all dead for so long."

"Bulma, you moved on." He frowned a bit, "It's alright."

Her eyes snapped open and narrowed slightly, "Moved on? Feh. Hardly."

The Saiyan blinked, "So … then … he is Vegeta's?"

She frowned, "I know I can emphasize with Chi for bearing a half Saiyan, that's for sure."

He laughed, clearly overjoyed.

Bulma allowed a kind smile to graze her features, "Your son looks so much like you. And our boys - they're becoming great friends."

The Saiyan smiled back at her, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Please don't tell Vegeta, I would like to tell him myself - if that's alright."

From behind them, a half curious voice growled almost angrily.

"Tell me what?"

In a fit of surprise, Bulma turned to face the Saiyan Prince for the second time that day. Her white teeth dug into her lower lip as she gazed perplexedly at him.

He seemed unmoved by her presence as he brushed passed her and entered the cell, "What woman? What more do you have to say?"

Her cerulean eyes studied him with a shocked expression. His cool composure bothered her greatly and she allowed a perturbed expression to graze her features. Crossly she replied, "I have nothing to say to you, _Vegeta_."

He chuckled at her changed composure and shrugged, "Well if that is all - I would like to get what I came for."

Kakerott frowned at him, obviously angered by his friend's actions, "No Vegeta - I would not like to spare with you at the moment."

He shrugged lightly in reply, "Alright. Later then."

Turning on his heel the blue haired woman glared at his back, "You fucking prick. Don't act like we have nothing to talk about!"

"What," he said, turning around, the harshest expression she had ever witnessed held in his dark eyes. His features twisted in anger and stress and a sense of hatred she had never thought he could feel towards her, "Woman, could we possibly have left to talk about?"

"Nothing." she replied shortly with a frown, "If you're going to be like this … then, nothing."

She forced her mouth into a smile, "It was nice to see you Goku. I hope you have a good day and I will send ChiChi by soon." She turned to the other Saiyan present and glared haughtily at him, "Good day to you too, Vegeta."

"Good day to you.:" He glared at her, his onyx orbs glazed with a livid expression, "fucking Ice-jin princess."

She froze in her place and turned around, fuming. Her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her beautiful features twisted into a scowl and her small fists compressed into a pair of tight balls at her side, her knuckles turning white with her furious squeezing.

Kakerott blinked at her expression and frowned, "I'm … going to train now. Later Vegeta, Bulma."

He nodded at the pair and scampered off.

They ignored his presence, both present and absent, and continued to glare at one another.

Vegeta smirked, "What woman? Didn't think I would notice?"

"Vegeta…" He voice trailed off, her composure letting up a bit and showing her true vulnerable nature. Vegeta hated the way she softened. He hated it because he liked it so much. He wanted to reach out and hold her small frame in his arms. He wanted to feel her rocking sobs against his chest. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. So instead he continued to glare at her.

She continued, "I'm still the same person I was then. I hate him." She frowned, "Tien and I, we both do. If only there was someone powerful enough to defeat him - but now … there is." She smiled lightly, looking so radiant he wanted to growl, "We have you, you can finally defeat him."

"Yes. I can. And I know how I will do it, too. I will kill him and then his entire family."

Bulma winced at the hatred apparent in his voice. It was directed towards her. She frowned, "You already passed up on the chance to murder me."

He growled lightly at her coy reminder, "I was shocked, that is all. You appeared, someone I had long since forgotten about but was once foolish enough to believe I cared for. I was taken back and was momentarily blinded by the fact that the blood I loath runs freely through your veins."

Picking up a spear that lay beneath the dirt on the opposite side of his cell, Bulma slashed her palm and winced slightly at the pain. Through her blotted vision of tears, both from physical and emotional agony, she seethed at him.

"You fucking prick." She held her hand towards him, "Is this what you hate? Well fine then," she threw her hands down, the spear crashing against the stone floors and echoing against the hollowness of the structure, "Take it. You can made me so that all the blood from my veins is gone - if that will make you feel better."

He knew she knew that she meant more to him. That he couldn't bring himself to hate her, despite it all.

"I will help you," She brought her voice to a whisper as she stepped closer to him, her bloodied hand closing in on one of the bars of his cell, "I can get you into the castle, I can arrange anything you would like. My brother hates him as well - we can both help. But we're on the same side Vegeta." She smiled weakly at him, "We've always been."

"And your son," his facial features remained emotionless, "I see you've raised him to be on our side too."

She laughed lightly, the sound echoing nicely against his cell. He loved the sound but remained as cold as the stone of the surrounding walls.

"Trunks." She whispered, "My son's name is Trunks."

He nodded lightly. He knew - he had met the brat on several occasions.

"He worships you." She smiled brightly, "He wants to be just like you."

"I know," He smirked, "I bet his father hates that, hm?"

She frowned with a short blink, "Only Zarbon and Freeza resent him. It may be because of his love for you, but mostly it is because I ruined my chances of being forced into marriage with Zarbon because of my," she blushed lightly, "affair with a Saiyan on a purging ship six years ago."

He blinked. There may have been shock on his features - he didn't bother to mask it.

She smiled lightly and leaned against him, the best she could manage against the bars of his cell, "It was more than a little affair though. I learned the true tainted nature of the universe. I learned of the full corroption of my father. When Zarbon came to collect me I spent the entire time on the ship looking back. I fucking missed you - I didn't want it to be all there was of us. But how could there be more? I am what you know of me to be … the emperor's daughter. The very emperor that you have been plotting against for so long. He had been plotting against me as well though. He planned on forcing my union with Zarbon quite soon after my arrival so the bastard could be tied to the throne.

"I can't even convey the emotions I had gone through after leanring of my pregnancy. I was relieved and terrified and happy and so alone. I had Launch, my brother's wife, and my brother himself. They were there for me when I told them and when my father shunned me. But I was happy - I had apart of you with me … always. And gods, he is so much like you, Vegeta. Also, I had the chance to teach him of the true nature of universe. Which has," she frowned lightly, "given me a few beatings from that of Zarbon and my father himself, but it has been worth it."

Vegeta growled and tightened his grip on the bars of the cell after hearing this. He couldn't stand the thought of the fragil and beautiful woman before him being beaten for her ideals. However, he didn't expect much less from her father.

She smiled and leaned her forhead on the bars of his cell, "I'm not asking you to take me into open arms, Vegeta. If I had thought that you were madly in love with me I would have long since collected you from space. However, nearly three years ago I decided to look you up. I don't know …" she laughed slightly, a smile lighting up her features, "Perhaps I would be waiting in the landing dock for you with your son to 'surprise' you. I wasn't, and still am not, entirely sure what I was planning on doing … but I know that I cried when I pulled up your file to find that you all had been terminated.

At the time I thought he had had you all killed, but a month ago at the games I realized my bastard father had a much different plan for you all - pawns in his sickening form of entertainment." She smiled at him, despite the previous maliciousness in her voice, "I am glad he kept you alive though. It works rather well in my favor.

"You know he had planned on giving me to Zachary, Zarbon's brother, before you killed him."

Vegeta looked her over with a frown, "Yes. I heard his pathetic proclamation of love and then wiped the floor with his pathetic, cocky ass."

She nodded halfheartedly, "Yes, yes. That worked rather well in my favor as well. Thank you, Vegeta."

"It wasn't entirely for you, woman."

She smiled at the smirk that had grazed his features. His personality was still intact after all of these years, and she was glad for it.

Vegeta's thoughts, however, had skewed to thoughts of Zachary. If he had known that the sick, green freak had planned on touching what was his then … He frowned as he cut his thoughts off. Was he really in a place to label Bulma as _his_? The beautiful princess of the entire universe was hardly his property. However, the way she talked and looked at him and confessed her affection towards him … well, he had the impression that there was something there. He was just as clueless as she was at defining what it was.

She looked down at her feet after a small period of silence had overcome them. There was an unspoken agreement they had made and through the silence Vegeta conveyed emotions he would never be able to express verbally.

The fondness he had spoken of nearly six years ago was still present. His eyes told her that. When he nodded his head shortly, she knew that he was thinking about their son. When he smirked when she smiled openly at him - she knew that he wanted to see her again.

"I have to get back to the palace." She said, her eyes faltering slightly as she tried her best to hold in her disappointment, "Trunks … and I have ChiChi and her son staying with me …"

Her voice trailed off and she met eyes with him. They were the same dark and unfeeling orbs that held the same gaze she had always remembered. She wished she could hug him and feel his stone like figure warm her small frame.

Instead, she felt the smile fade from her lips as he nodded shortly in her direction. A short intake of air through her parted pink lips and a nod was all she gave him in turn.

"I will come by tomorrow with my brother," she said before departing, holding his gaze and looking for a tremor of emotion, she was granted none, "We will discuss things future."

There was no need to define the 'further' as she bowed slightly before the prince and exited the prison.

His hands grasped the metal of the bars in his cell as he listened to the fading of her heels clicking rhythmically against the stone floor. When the sound had deceased he dropped his hands to his side and took a seat on the bench to sit in the silence of the cell and let his wandering thoughts take over him.

* * *

The raven haired woman took her friend in a tight embrace and kissed her cheek when they pulled away.

The cerlean eyed woman smiled at the woman who had squeezed her so and laughed, "Happy to see me?"

ChiChi sighed at her friend's words, "Quite."

"I'm happy to see you as well, Chi." The blue haired woman's eyes darted around the empty room, "Where are the boys?"

A laugh escaped the other woman's lips. She seemed to be the older of the two, when in fact Bulma was two years her senior, but years of life alone in the universe followed by running from the emperor's army with a group of outlaws tends to bring a look of added adulthood to your features.

"They are training with Tien," her raven hair bounced slightly in the high bun she had pulled in back into as she turned, "They said they were going to grab dinner with him afterwards."

Bulma smiled at her friend. She was glad their sons were getting along so well, and no doubt were having a wonderful time with her brother.

"I met with Vegeta today." She spoke suddenly.

ChiChi nodded lightly, "And?"

"I believe things are … well." She small frown, "For the time being anyway." She tilted her head slightly, "Did you know that he was the legendary?"

The woman in question shook her head, "I didn't have a clue, Bulma. I figured once he had encompassed his birthright he would be flaunting it heavily and … well, would have long since defeated Freeza."

"Yeah," Bulma frowned slightly, "I think he wants to plan it right."

ChiChi laughed, "I never pictured Vegeta being one to bother with dramatic turns and finesse."

The other woman laughed at her friend's words and shrugged, "Well, he is a prince."

* * *

A slightly short chapter … I know. I had planned on making it longer, but with my absence of updates I figured it would be enough until I post the next chapter.

Thank you so much to maz2 and TheButterflyNet for all of their support and encouragement. You two really pushed me to update asap. Also - thank you to everyone that took the time to review the ninth chapter!! This one goes out to you and I hope you all will be awaiting the eleventh (much more eventful) chapter**.  
**

**-Crimson **


	11. XI Making Plans

XI. Making Plans

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

* * *

He watched the two boys at his side, amusement twinkling in his eyes, as they dueled. The small children, only five years old, faced off with serious expressions - their small chests heaving with each gasping breath they took.

Tien couldn't help but smile at the two powerful boys before him as he watched them take in the seriousness of their sparing mach. However, when the two boys began going at one another with such speed that the prince himself had a hard time keeping up with, surprise overcame his once amused features.

The two boys exchanged a series of blows, dodging one another's swift kicks and punches while returning a shower of their own upon the other.

The prince merely blinked as the older boy sent a hard kick into the younger one's gut that sent him crashing into the hard ground of the training facilities and cracking the metallic material of the floor and causing it to ripple as a result of the impact.

The lavendar haired boy brought his palm to his sweaty, lavender locks and rubbed the matted mess as the panted steadily.

From the ground, the smaller Kakerott-look-a-like shakily brought himself to his feet and allowed a serious of heavy breaths escape his mouth before speaking.

"Trunks! Not fair!"

The older boy simply smiled haughtily at his friend's whining. He shrugged lightly and landed beside him, "It's not fair that I'm clearly stronger than you?"

"No!" Goten said, crossing his small arms defiantly, "That was just a cheap shot!"

Tien blinked as his nephew laughed and began to retort. He, however, was clearly shocked by the young boys strength and he soon began to realize that perhaps he was the only one in the entire universe aware of it.

"You two …" He began, capturing the attention of the arguing half-Saiyans, "Your strenth … it's remarkable!"

"Pfft." The lavendar haired boy began, lifting his chin at the older man, "It's just the tip of the iceberg, really."

Normally, an adult would smile at a boy's cocky retort as such. Tien, however, knew that such speech only came from listening to his mother speak all of his life, but he also knew that Trunks had some substance to back his claim up.

Curiousity got the best of him and he in turn smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

Goten brought his small fist into the air animatedly and cheered happily, "Yeah!"

The lavender haired boy eyed his friends action with a jaded frown and then turned to the adult present, "Yep Uncle Tien - we're much, much stronger then just this."

* * *

The green man paced in the cell while the other three men present just watched him as he spoke outloud.

He had been mumbling in a language that was forigen to his cellmates - his native tongue which was not even remotely branched from the Universal Language.

The Saiyans exchanged glances and Kakerott cleared his throat. In midpace, the Namek froze and turned to the man in question. An inset frown crossed his features and his eyes darted to meet all three pairs of dark orbs.

"We're dead - you know that?"

Kakerott looked around with a confused stare and Raditz frowned at his naïve brother.

"No," the buff Saiyan spat with a deep tone, "Freeza would not be foolish enough to come kill us unexpectedly in our cells, no matter how threatened he feels by us."

The Namek narrowed his eyes, "Foolish? Feh. He destroyed my native planet as well as your own without a second thought because he thought them to be a threat. What makes you so confident that four slaves to his empire will get any different treatment?"

The Saiyan Prince laughed and sent Piccalo a haughty smirk, "Because Namek - we're no longer invisible to his beloved people."

The Namek blinked slightly at his revelation and then frowned again, "I still don't think it will phase him."

"No," Raditz said with a smirk to rival the prince's, "He is racking his brain right now with a plan … a plan to kill us with the approval of people. Perhaps he will turn them against us."

"The point is," Piccalo said, turning his attention to the dark and empty hallway before their cell with a calm expression, "He will kill us."

Kakerott frowned and turned to the other two Saiyans present. They didn't look at all concerned. He frowned, he knew that a small part of him feared for his life - because he had much live for. A family, which he could now be relieved to know was in the safety of the palace under Bulma's wing. He hated the fact that she was so close to their enemy, but he also knew that, for the time being at least, they were safe. And when the time came that they were no longer out of harms way he would be there to protect them.

A frown crossed his normally optimistically grazed features.

Because he knew that, eventually, he would have to fight Freeza.

* * *

The green skinned man paced across the floor. With each dragging step he took the tips of his formal boots tapped gently on the marble tiles, causing an echo to resound across the empty throne room walls.

Well, almost empty.

Sitting on the throne, Lord Freeza sat, pondering just as his assistant was doing so.

"Well," the man on the throne spoke slowly with a small frown turning the corners of his lips, "We've established that we cannot simply have them murdered, the people would be in an uproar because I fear they are much too popular to dispose of."

"Yes." Zarbon said, his pacing coming to a halt as he frowned at his lord, "There is a situation at hand and I'm afraid I am not entirely sure we know who is on our side."

"Keep an eye on my treturous daughter Zarbon," he frowned, "That little kiss between her and that monkey disturbed me more than it should, and we all know her behavior."

"Yes my liege," Zarbon said with a short bow, wishing as he exited the room that Freeza could come up with a more solid plan. However, he knew that for now, it would suffice until they came up with a way to rid the universe of the Saiyans.

* * *

"Bulma," Tien said with a blink as he entered her private chambers, shortly followed by the two young boys who disappeared into Trunk's room.

The cerlean eyed princess smily politely at her brother and brushed a few strands of her aqua hair away from her cheeks and tucked them behind her ear, "Yes Tien?"

"Your son …" he began, shock still apparent in his eyes, "He is incredibly powerful. I mean, I had always known that he had strength, but both these boys - they are … extraordinary."

She laughed lightly, "Of course Tien - those two are half-Saiyans. You wouldn't expect them to be weak, no?"

He blinked slightly and shut the door behind him, taking a step into the room his voice lowered a few notches. He couldn't afford for their conversation to be overheard.

"So, he is Vegeta's son then."

It was a statement, not a question. Bulma sighed lightly with a short nod, "I thought him dead for so long."

"Well … I guess his strength is understandable then."

Bulma frowned, "Tien - what is bothering you?"

His features became still and serious. His frown fell into a small frown.

"I am going to speak with Vegeta tonight. Unfortunately, I fear it may be our last meeting before the next games. Father is becoming less and less trusting of everyone and I'm afraid that it may be suspicious for us to continue meeting with the Saiyans."

Bulma sighed as she glanced around the room nervously. She hated how secrete they would have to act, but she convinced herself that this would all soon be over.

Yes - she smiled lightly and embraced her brother, the only man she felt she could embrace so openly - soon she would be able to live in peace again.

* * *

Tien lay in bed, one of his arms strewn over his sleeping wife. He watched as her face remained unmoved as her small frame rose and fell with each subconscious breath she took.

He found it impossible how content she looked. How peaceful she could be at a time like this.

Running his hands through her navy locks, thanking the heavens that an allergent had been discovered and she no longer suffered from her sneezes that caused her locks to lighten to a pale blonde and her temper to flair as if she were a bounty huntress.

Watching her in such a peaceful state he couldn't help but smile himself. She couldn't see it - no, she was asleep. And had she been awake Tien lay beside her in the dark room unseen. She, however, was basked in the moonlight that escaped the Ice-jin skies and fell silently into their room in the eighth floor of the palace.

She never stirred in her sleep the way he did. He was plagued with nightmares of what was to come.

Fingering her cheek he allowed a small sigh to escape his parted lips. Soon he would be able to rest as she did in the comfort of their own home. For soon this silent war would be done and he hoped that his father would be removed from his seat.

It was strange for a son to wish for the demise of his own father - but in a case of such treachery he could hardly allow himself to have second thoughts on the subject.

Once his father was out of the way and the universe was a safe place again (which, he really couldn't remember it being so) he would be able to sleep in comfort like his beautiful wife did every night. Perhaps he would even allow himself to have children.

A smile rose to his face as he continued to watch his wife until sleep overcame his exhausted form.

And once asleep dreams of his home word in ashes and Vegeta's torn figure clutched by his sister's bloodied form clouded his vision. His wife's screams echoed with his nephew's calls. All he could see around him were flames and his father's figure coming out of it, his face strewn with muted laughter as he watched the scenes Tien was taking in.

The morning when Tien awoke he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he hardly felt rested.

His wife blinked at him, a slightly worried expression crossing her features.

She gently kissed his cheek and asked him if he was alright.

Tien allowed the nightmare to reply in his head and quietly replied that he was not.

* * *

"Goku!"

The Saiyan turned around to find his wife smiling adoringly at him. He, in turn, gave her the same estatic expression.

This not being able to see one another thing was really taking a toll on the pair.

ChiChi lightly embraced her husband through the bars and the man looked around for his son.

The raven haired woman frowned, "He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"At the palace," she replied with a small smile, "training with his newfound friend, Prince Trunks."

He smiled lightly, "That boy has Ice-jin and Saiyan blood running through his veins, I'm interested to see what he's made of."

The woman laughed and gently captured her husband's lips.

He rested his forehead on her own and sighed deeply.

"This will all be over soon, I can fill it."

She nodded lightly at his comment, but he continued.

"Vegeta is planning something big."

ChiChi frowned, "Can we please talk about something else?"

He nodded in reply, but no matter where their conversation went he knew he would not be able to concentrate on anything else.

* * *

Pulling her hood over her face a little more, the blue haired princess swiftly made her way through the town.

She glanced momentarily at the recruiting station as she passed. A small smile gracing her lips as she remembered that building was the reason she had gotten into this whole mess. Okay, she frowned as she continued past the dank structure, perhaps it was more her rebellious attitude and brash tendencies that got her to that station.

Either way - six years ago when she first wondered outside the security of the palace gates for her first time unaccompanied, she had signed herself up as a mechanic and was placed with the Saiyans.

It was then that she had made friends, learnt about the poverty and unjustness of her father's empire, fallen in love, and, at the time unknowingly, been given the gift of her son.

This all also led up to her discovery of the Saiyan gladiators, reuniting with ChiChi, and giving the lot hope that they would soon defeat her father.

She sighed as she watched to prison become larger to her cerulean eyes with each step she took towards it. The hood restricted her peripheral vision, but ahead she could see clearly and knew that she would soon be near him again.

Entering the prison and removing her hood to the prison guard he nodded her on. She knew that this would be one of her last visits. At first the guards had been so speechless by her rank and beauty that they had nodded her on silently, but it was only a matter of time before, like her brother had warned, that they became suspicious.

Placing her hood back over her long, aqua locks, she made the short walk to the Saiyan's cell and was greeted with the sight of only ChiChi and Goku present. She frowned.

"Where is Vegeta?"

The pair looked up in surprise and Kakerott pointed towards the training facilities, "He's in one of those."

Bulma nodded shortly and turned to the cells, peering into each window until she found the sweaty Saiyan prince pushing himself as always.

She knocked with the side of her fist against the metal door and when it was opened the prince stood glaring daringly at her.

The princess removed her hood and smiled at Vegeta, his perturb features never faltering.

"Oh," she said, feigning a hurt expression, "You're not happy to see me?"

Taking her forarm in his palm, he none too gently pulled her into the room and slammed the door behind them.

"What news have you deemed worthy to interrupt my training, woman?"

She smiled as she took off her cape, Vegeta's eyes defying him as they swept in her neatly clad and beautiful figure.

"I want to know how you want to do it."

An eyebrow rose in confusion.

She laughed, "Kill Freeza."

His face once again fell into it's usual pissed and better-than-thou persona, "I've put much thought into it woman, and there is only one way to go about it."

She nodded, very curious about the _perfect _plan he had come up with.

"It has to be publicly. There is no other way of going about it. The people have to see for themselves who is more powerful."

A smirk grazed the woman's features. A smirk that may, perhaps, even rival the prince's, "And even if you are defeated the people will be in uproar. They love you much more than they do him. If their hero is killed before them they will be … unsettled."

He nodded coolly.

"However - I will not fail."

She rolled her eyes and sighed lightly, "During next months games then."

His dark expression remained unmoving as he watched the woman before him fight herself mentally before a defeated sigh escaped her parted lips.

With a small smile her cerulean eyes rose to his own.

"I will arrange it."

Placing his hands on either side of her head to rest against the wall behind her, desire and lust overcame his form. It had been six years since he had kissed her properly … their little encounter in the colloseum was like a daze to both of them.

Capturing her lips in his own, he roughly kissed her. His toungue exploring her mouth as his powerful hands rested beside her.

When they pulled away Bulma blinked up at him. Her body shook slightly and, though her face remained mostly confused as a result of his actions, a small part of her ached with an emotion that had since become foreign to her.

It spark apart of her that had been numb until then and it caused a pleasant smile to cross her features.

Hope.

Now she had it - this would all be over and they could be together again. Again? Had they ever been together in the first place. Would Vegeta ever really be able to commit to a relationship? One with a Cold princess at that?

Yes. Her heart sung to her as he kissed her again. For her, she knew that he would. He would never admit it, but his kisses revealed to her the need he felt for her and apart of her returned the pent-up need she had felt for him for the long six years she had been without.

* * *

Entering the throne room, the bald Cold Prince nodded at the two men present.

He had just engaged in a short conversation with his sister who had met with Vegeta's earlier that morning and she had given him some news to report to his father.

Zarbon frowned at the prince as Tien's expression became serious.

"Father - as a public diplomat perhaps I need to be silent, but as your son and a member of the Ice-jin royal family I feel the need to speak."

"Yes Tien - go ahead." Freeza began, his eyes glued to his son.

"Vegeta, sir, he must be terminated. He has become too favored by the people, so much so that perhaps given time he will increase his fan base and become even more popular than you - if it's not too bold in my saying so."

"No, no." The emperor dismissed his son's mock-concern with a wave of his hand, "I have noticed his popularity as well, but I have no means of silencing it."

"Father, he must be killed."

Zarbon frowned at the royal pair before him, "But sire, we have established that he cannot be murdered."

Tien smiled cortly at the green-skinned man, "I did not say murdered Zarbon."

Freeza blinked, "Then what are you suggesting."

"Vegeta is popular, so his demise must be done to look unplanned." He nodded lightly towards his father as he continued, "The people will be in uproar if we kill him in secrete, so we must make it public. Have someone even more popular, and even stronger, than Vegeta go head to head at the next games."

Zarbon growled, "Impossible! Vegeta is quite possibly the strongest gladiator we have!"

"I didn't say gladiator, Zarbon." Tien looked towards his father, who was positioned on the throne sending him a thoughtful glance.

"There is one being that I can think of that is more popular and more powerful than the Saiyan Prince - and that is the Emperor of All."

Zarbon blinked and then a smirk rose to his features.

"Brilliant."

Even Freeza looked content as he leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smirk across his cocky features.

"Well Tien, I must hand it to you - it is foolproof."

"Yes," The bald prince said with a smile, "The entirety of it is infallible."

* * *

This one was mostly to set up what is to come in the next (must more eventful) chapter!

Thank you very much for all of your reviews and I hope to hear from you all again!

-Crimson


	12. XII The Battle

XII. The Battle

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

* * *

Outside the coliseum the streets were in a state of hush. A few bits of miscellaneous littered the streets and circled the dingy air above the cobble stone paths as a faint wind breezed through the empty streets.

The absence of all life in the normally crowded markets, foreign to the eyes of the beholder had their been anyone available to see such a sight, was due to the games being held inside the large pillars of the Empire's Coliseum.

Inside, one would find the impatience of a roaring crowd and the rumbling of millions of voice cheering beneath the glares of the Ice-jin suns.

High above the crowd, both literally and figuratively, the blue haired princess set perched on her throne - trying her best to look jaded, as if the games brewing below her had no real effect on her life. She was dressed ornately, her Saiyan maid spending a few extra minutes on her appearance this morning if only to draw some extra information from the empress-to-be.

Beside, not hiding his amusement, her lavendar haired son sat on the edge of his own throne. The chair was altogether too large for the small boy and his legs looked even shorter hanging halfway to the ground as he sat on the edge of his seat.

Also present in the royal box sat Prince Tien and his wife Launch, in front of them the green-skinned and ever posh looking Zarbon, and the Empress Freeza's wife - Bulma's ignorant mother.

It was a strange feeling for the box to be absent of Freeza himself, but he was not entirely gone from the games. No, today he was to be a much bigger part of it.

On the floor, much to the shock of the people, Freeza stood - clad in expensive battle armor - smirking.

Waiting patiently before him, Vegeta stood and listened to the pink man drone about thanks and respect and all sorts of empty catch phrases and suck-ups. Not being able to hide his dark smirk, the Saiyan prince leered at the man as he began to explain his surprise to the people.

A battle between the Saiyan Prince and himself.

His words were cut short with a howl of approval from the audience, their stomping and cheering muted his last few words as Vegeta's knuckles compressed into tight wads - anticipation coming over his form.

Today would be legendary - a great day in his life no matter the outcome of the battle. Because after their fight Freeza's reign would be no more. Whether he was dead and gone or he was victorious and his power in shambles - Vegeta would be the true victor.

* * *

From the stands, a nervous raven-haired woman held her son protectively.

"Momma - it's alright." The small boy said, offering his mom a hopeful smile, "Vegeta will win, I just know it!"

The woman smiled at the small boy and allowed her dark eyes to concentrate on the fight, "I'm sure you are right Goten."

The boys beamed at his mother and then turned his attention to the fight as well.

ChiChi sighed lightly as the pair below continued to duel. It was clear to everyone that Freeza had the upper hand. His blows were harder and faster, not to mention he was less effected by those inflicted by Vegeta.

Taking her sons hand, the raven-haired woman squeezed it gently.

From the box above, Bulma sat with the same anxious feeling currently broiling in ChiChi's stomach.

"Tien." She said, her voice wavering a bit, "Do you think …"

"It's too soon to tell." He spoke shortly, his eyes flashing back and forth between the two competitors below. Beside him, a frightened expression crossed the face of his wife. However, it was not the games that were the cause of her stress. No, this was because she could feel an allergy attack coming on.

So wrapped into the fight, it was unnoticed by the brother-sister pair beside her. Also unmissed by the two royals was Zarbon's smirk of contempt and entire state of calm.

Launch continued to fight her sneezes successfully while hundreds of feet below a smirking Vegeta backed away from Freeza and laughed.

"I'm tired of toying with you old man," his smirk remained, "I think it's time that I show you my full potential."

Around him blinding light flashed, below him the ground began to crack and split. Freeza backed away slightly and rose a few inches off the dirt, no longer able to stand as it shook so violently as the Saiyan continued to increase in strength.

When the rumbling ceased, a sinister laugh echoed against the pillers of the silent colliseum.

"Impossible …" Freeza began with a blink. He was a little taken back, being able to physically feel the sheer power of the Saiyan before him.

The lauging stopped and only a haughty smirk of the Saiyan Prince remained, "This is what a Super Saiyan is Freeza. You may have thought you were successful in your genocide but you were wrong. Now I am here to avenge my people and it is your turn to feel the wrath you have set on so many fallen souls across the universe."

From the box, Trunks began to cheer excitedly. Bulma allowed a small smile to cross her features.

"I can't hear what they're saying …" The empress said, leaning forward in a feeble attempt to hear what was being said. Little remorse stained her features at the obvious upcoming demise of her husband of over thirty years.

From her side Zarbon growled. It was not missed by the others in the box, but not addressed either. Trunks smiled as he stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"C'mon Vegeta. I know you can do it!"

* * *

The gladiators stood at the fence and watched as the two men before them did battle. It was no secrete who the entire burgade sidded for - even some of the guards standing watch agreed with them and hoped to see their emperor fall.

At the fence Kakerott and Raditz held the bars and watched with seady eyes as their shipmate and prince began to send a seies of blows to the emperor. The crowd now cheered in favor of the Saiyan - because he now had the apparent upper hand.

Piccolo watched the pair duel and turned to his Saiyan cellmates, "Perhaps the outcome will not be a grievous fault."

The Saiyan brothers smiled and the friendlier of the pair nodded eagerly, "Yes - soon this will all be alright."

Vegeta continued to pummel the Ice-jin until he lay in a bloodied heap on the dirt flood of the colliseum. The ground was upturned in the hole where he lay and his gasping breaths were outweighed by the exultant praising of the crowd.

A smirk gazed the prince's lips as his hand rose in a final farewell to the man who had caused so much malevolence and wikedness in his life. He was the reason for all of his grief and anger and shortcomings. And with the raising of his hand and the small but lethal blast, Vegeta delivered the fatal blow.

In a heap the powerful emperor lay in shambles before the prince, and in clear view of all of the people.

Chants broke out across the crowd and a simultaneous rumble echoed against the marble colliseum.

"Hail Vegeta - King of All."

He became so wrapped up in their applause that he just stood there, soaking in his victory.

From the sky box, the royal family still set. The princess couldn't help but smile at the view below. Vegeta had done it. His destiny had been accomplished.

She half wondered what he would do know. Would the broken man simply collapse because he had no other purpose in life? Or would he continue on, ruling the empire justly ,as justly as the Saiyan Prince could - mind you, for Vegeta was no saint.

The cerulean eyed beauty was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice Zarbon's anger until his outburst tuned on her.

He was yelling at her in a language that was foreign to her. She simply blinked as he made his way over to her - grabbing her forearms in his powerful gasp. He shook her as he spoke - his speech gradually switching over the Universal Language.

"You bitch! Don't you see it? This entire mess is you fault!"

His grip tightened and Bulma yelped slightly in pain.

"Zarbon …"

Her plea was silenced as he continued to hold her, "You chose a Saiyan over your father. You met him seven years ago - you fucked him a few times - and you haven't seen him since. How can you support him even? He doesn't give a fuck about you Bulma. He never has and won't. You showed up, a pretty girl aboard a ship of men, and give him a good lay. Do you honestly think you were more to him then? Feh. He used to you then and he used you again - by setting this whole mess up."

Overcome with frustration, Zarbon violently threw the princess against the wall and watched as she fell to a crumpling heap on the ground, her aqua tresses scattering and falling before her as her head tilted forward in a feeble attempt to lessen her pain.

From behind him, the navy haired woman sneezed and, her hair turning a bright blonde color, ran towards the green-skinned man and sent a steady punch to his arm, cursing him as he did so.

One swift punch to her gut was all it took to send the woman to a heap on the ground to lay beside Bulma, who was currently raising herself shakily off of the ground.

Around them the crowed continued to cheer as Vegeta stood basking in glory.

Tien rushed to his wife's side and took her broken figure in his arms. She lay still, unconscious, with small breaths escaping her parted lips, crimson trickling from a cut on her jaw as she stirred slightly.

Glaring at Zarbon, Bulma brought herself to her feet and smiled wikidly at the man.

"Kill me Zarbon, if that will make you feel better. I can die happily now because I know that the universe is now at peace." She smiled lightly, "I don't care how he feels about me - Vegeta will make a far better ruler than my father ever was."

Forming a small ki blast in his hands, Zarbon smirked at the woman before him.

"How I have longed to do this, traitorous woman."

However, before he could release the deadly blow, a surge of power caught his attention and he turned to see the young Prince Trunks standing in an oval of yellow light - his hair a vibrant blond color and his eyes narrowed with an intense, turquoise stare.

"Impossible …" Zarbon began in a state of shock. The blast remaining his hand now forgotten, he frowned. "So, he is the bastards son then, hm. I was correct in assuming so you little slut. I was always-"

The green-skinned man's words were cut short as the small half-Saiyan released the small blast. It left a hole in the center of Zarbon's chest and the man stood shaking slightly until he feel to the ground to lay lifelessly.

The blast that Trunks had released continued until it hit the dirt floor of the coliseum. He, however, had paid no further attention to it. He blinked. The realization dawned upon the young boy and he trembled slightly.

Taking her son in her bruised arms, Bulma hugged him comfortingly. Offering him the only confort the shaken woman could - a sort of mutual comfort as the pair held one another.

Trunks looked up at Bulma and smiled lightly.

"So Vegeta is my father."

It was a statement, not a question. The boy stared ahead not waiting for a reply as his mother allowed a small tear to cascade down her cheek as she smiled into the now blonde hair of her son.

* * *

The blast that crashed violently into the ground caused Vegeta to blink. It had landed nearly twenty feet away from himself, but it still caused him a small amount of surprise.

Now interrupted from his celebration he watched the outcome of the poorly executed blow. An angry frown crossed his features - it was a powerful blast, clearly shot by someone very powerful. However, the uncontrolled of the blast made him frown. It must have been shot by someone in a fit of passion. Someone who executed the blow on a whim - clearly not caring where it was going as long as it successfully took out their target.

His dark eyes shifted to the box above and he almost visibly winced. The box had a clear-cute hole in it and the crowed around it had shifted elsewhere in panic of the blast.

An emotion he could not clearly define as anything other than weakness came over him. Bulma and Trunks were up there … and he also knew who else was seated with them and would not be pleased after the outcome of the battle. Powering back up, he cursed himself for forgetting to protect them, and with a quick takeoff the Saiyan Prince rushed to the royal box.

He didn't even notice the hush that came over the crowd - still wrapped up in his every move.

* * *

Taking her sons hand in her own, ChiChi quickly darted around the crowd. Dodging a few people here and there she continued to drag her son along in an attempt to get down to ground level and to find her husband.

Goten followed his mom and then stopped suddenly, "Hey mom - can I just fly us there?"

She looked at the boy, knowing his strength well enough not to question if he would be able to carry her, and smiled with a short nod.

Taking to the air, Goten quickly flew himself and his mother to the gladiator yards and landed on the ground, releasing his mother.

The pair rushed to the fence to find Kakerott, along with Radtiz and Piccolo, at the front of the crowd.

"Goku!" ChiChi began, a happy smile coming over her features.

He nodded in her direction, a small smile enveloping his own. Their eyes connected and somewhere they shared a nod.

They both knew that it was done.

* * *

Landing in the broken entrance of the royal box, Vegeta's first view was the broken body of Zarbon. However, it was not as shocking as his next sight - his son, clearly a Super Saiyan, looking over the lifeless body with wide eyes. Holding their son, Bulma looked up to him with a weak smile. The events of earlier quickly registered in his mind and he looked at her bloodied form with affection.

This was not unmissed by Tien who then watched as the Saiyan turned his attention to Trunks and watched the boy with a gaze that he could only decipher as pride.

Vegeta turned his attention back to Zarbon, and quickly rolled his body over with his boot and glanced jadedly at the corpse.

"Then it is done."

With that the Saiyan blasted off and left the group in silence.

Bulma blinked as she continued to hold her son, and from Tien's arms his wife began to stir into consciousness. He smiled weakly down at her as she blinked, her once again navy hair falling over her pallid cheeks as she sighed.

"What did I miss?"


	13. XIII A Natural Order

VIII. A Natural Order

Lost and Fondness

Shades of Crimson

Across the universe order had been set out and made. It had only been two days since the battle between former Emperor Freeza and the Saiyan Price Vegeta, and already poverty had been gradually dealt with, mass genocide had been made illegal and purging missions had been dismantled. Vegeta had also made it known that the gladiator games would be no more, and released all of the "political prisoners" Freeza had captured and deemed gladiators. Vegeta, now seemingly title-less, had also established the greatest form of ruling the universe had ever seen.

A republic.

The man, a newly released prisoner of Freeza, sat beside the man with a kind smile. His name was Tatuli and he had been an avid diplomat at one time but Freeza had captured him due to his beliefs on politics. Tatuli was a firm believer in putting the center of power to the planets and not one, prime ruler - giving each planet (or sector, depending on the size and population of certain planets) representative to serve in the Universal Republic Council.

That was just the system Vegeta had established, giving all credit to Tatuli.

The older man nodded towards the Saiyan in the confinement of throne room, "So, we are all wondering where your place will be?"

Vegeta leaned back in the throne with an emotionless gaze, "I will not be apart of the government at all. Politics really aren't my thing. I got Freeza out of the way, now it is your turn to set some sort of order to everything."

Tatuli shook his head, his mane of white hair shaking as he did so, "You are wrong Vegeta. You would have made a find King of Vegeta-sei."

The dark Saiyan remained silent and the other man sighed.

"Do you have a candidate to represent Planet Cold? For all the other planets are using their previous rulers as their representatives - but, fortunately, Planet Cold has no true ruler anymore."

Standing from the throne Vegeta gave the man a short nod, "I have an idea for a possible candidate - I'll speak with them in person."

Tatuli smiled at the man before him and gave him a bow, full of respect and admiration, "Verry well then, Prince Vegeta. I trust your decision making."

Without a response, the dark prince exited the throne room, the emotionless gaze still cast over his sharp features.

* * *

"Bulma …"

At the sound of her name the aqua-haired woman's head shot up in question. When she had looked around the room she met eyes with her sister-in-law standing nervously at her doorway.

Bulma frowned slightly, "Launch, what's the matter?"

The woman stepped into the room and shut the door firmly behind her. Turning to Bulma, Launch sighed deeply, "Bulma … I think I may, perhaps, be … pregnant."

Her cerulean eyes shot open in excitement. The news was altogether overwhelming for the blue-haired woman and she jumped up to hug her friend.

Launch laughed in Bulma's embrace, "I'm not sure about it Bulma! We cannot celebrate just yet."

Pulling away Bulma nodded with an animated smile, "Yeah, yeah. We'll let's get you to the lab so we can find out for sure."

The pair walked to the lab in silence, and Bulma handed Launch the test once they had made sure they were alone in the lab. Launch sighed as she returned with the test and she handed it to Bulma.

Bulma watched as the test results began to appear and Launch looked over her shoulder, anxiously awaiting Bulma's reply to her question, "What does that mean Bulma?"

A grin appeared on the woman's feace as she turned to the navy-haired woman who had a stressed look strewn across her petite features.

"Well?" She questioned exasperatedly.

Bulma continued to grin.

"It means that you're going to be a mother Launch!"

* * *

On planet cold, about half an hour outside of the capital city, a quant village sat with cottages dotting the vast acreage here and there.

Inside one of the small, homey cottages, a family was moving in.

It was a strange feeling to her, as she began to unpack some of the boxes she had purchased at the market just hours earlier, to be somewhere so cozy and so … permanent. She had never lived in the county before, but that had always been her dream. It seemed like the perfect move for her small family - her small family that had spent it's entirety on the run in the debths of space.

Her entire life had been lived as such. From being a chef at a small restaurant at a refueling station to living aboard a group of Saiyans, going along with their purging missions, to living life on the run.

It felt strange, yes, but it was also very comforting.

From behind her, she felt the large arms of her husband embrace her trim waist. She smiled as she set down the box and felt his lips place a few kisses on the skin of her exposed neck.

"Are you sure you want to stay on Planet Cold?" He questioned lightly, his hands still placed protectively on her waist. It had been too long since they had been together - he had no plans of releasing her anytime soon.

She smiled lightly and allowed a genuine laugh to escape her lips.

"Yes Goku, the last thing I want to do is get on another blasted space ship." She sighed lightly, "Besides, there's no threat on this planet now that Freeza is out of power. And how could I expect you to leave Raditz?"

The Saiyan had taken a small sixth story flat in the center of the bustling capital city. He had jumped at the opportunity of living so close to the palace, he had been awarded a job as a guard there, and having the joys of bachelorhood in the largest city in the universe.

Kissing her cheek gently, her husband laughed, "Well then we have nothing to be worried about. We'll just have to make this our new home."

Entering the living room, the small Kakerott look-a-like entered the room with an ecstatic smile.

"Dad! Dad!" He called, earning the attention from both his parents.

"Yes Goten?" The large Saiyan asked, unable to hide his amusement at his excited son.

"The yard is HUGE! We can train all we want here!" His smile didn't fall as he continued to talk, "And how far is Trunks Mama?"

ChiChi smiled at the boy, "About thirty-minutes away Goten. I promise we'll be visiting him often."

The boy beamed and then ChiChi pulled away from her husband, reminding him that they still had much to unpack.

* * *

Tien blinked at his wives news and then embraced her tightly.

"Oh Launch … This is the greatest day ever."

She smiled from his powerful hug and sighed. Thankful that she had him in her life, thinking of how different everything would have been if she hadn't have been _chosen _his wife from a pack of women those short six years ago.

Kissing her forehead her husband smiled and looked into her eyes, "I love you Launch."

She smiled back at him and took him in a firm embrace once again. Into his chest she sighed lightly and smiled, "I love you too, Tien."

* * *

At the sound of a knock on her door, Bulma rose her head in question. She couldn't imagine who would come to visit her since Launch and Tien were probably celebrating their recent news of a coming addition to the family, while ChiChi and Goku were settling in their new home on the outskirts of town.

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows knitted together as she approached to door, however, her shock was intensified as she was greeted with the sight of none other than the Saiyan Prince standing, nonchalantly, at her doorstep.

She frowned, making her uneasiness apparent, and the Saiyan crossed his arms in response.

"Well, woman, aren't you going to invite me in?"

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter, his presence instantly changing the atmosphere of the room.

With a sigh she motioned for him to take a seat on the sopha beside her and he complied - sitting straight up, not bothering to look comfortable.

"I'm not sure what to say, Vegeta." Bulma began, her cerulean eyes flashing with uncertainty, "I guess I just figured you leaving so abruptly at the games would be the last time I would see you." She sighed lightly and forced a smile on her unglossed lips, "Can I offer you some tea?"

Vegeta glanced over at the woman, her aloofness angered him. Taking in her presnce, still as flawless as he could remember, he frowned at the bruises that tainted her perfect arms. He wished he could have killed Zarbon himself for causing such pain on this woman.

However, his weakness towards her couldn't be expressed in normal ways of affection. No, Vegeta was not capable of such things. His next words would have to be enough proof that he cared about her.

"Are you alright."

Slightly taken back, Bulma paused on her way from standing up from the couch and pouring him some tea. She frowned, seeing that his attention was on her bruised arms, she placed her small arms on his torso. She had to hide her expression as she felt the muscles ripple beneath the fabric of his shirt against her hand. Keeping her lust in check she offered him a kind smile, "Are _you _alright Vegeta? You went through ten times what I endured."

"Well I am capable of handing such things, woman. You are not." As if it were an afterthought he muttered, "Weakling."

She laughed lightly, glad his pompousness was still in check, "Well - it's a good thing that I had two Super Saiyans there for me."

Watching his facial features remain emotionless she frowned.

"Not that I need to be reminded that your actions weren't entirely selfless."

He glared at her, wanting to spew a few lines of how he had done what he had not for her but for himself and his people.

It wasn't needed though, she already felt so small against his presence at the moment.

She offered him a small smile, "Thank you though, Vegeta. Even if you didn't mean it to benefit me in any way, it did. So I at lease owe you that much."

For a few moments the pair set in silence. It was a silence that Bulma could only define as borderline awkward. It wasn't, however, until the silence was broken did she feel what true awkwardness felt like.

"Well … thank you, Vegeta. It was nice to see you again."

A low, rumbling growl escaped the Saiyan's throat. The noise caused her cerlean eyes to blink with confusion.

"I am not going anywhere, woman."

With a short nod she allowed him to continue.

"I have established a republic, though I'm sure you aware of it and the details, I'm not sure if you know that we are in need of a representative from Planet Cold." He paused for a moment and allowed his onyx orbs to dance across her features.

"I have come here today to offer you the position to be the councilwoman for your native planet. You are, in some respects, still royalty, but do not embody the same ideals of your late father. Also - you seem to have half a brain and I feel that you would do a fine job serving for the republic."

His flattery, though diluted such, stained her cheeks with a crimson blush and Bulma nodded lightly. "I accept, Vegeta. But may I ask what part you will have in all of this?" She smiled, almost mockingly, "You do deserve some of the credit, no?"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "All of it, really."

"Glad to see you're as arrogant as ever."

"You're exactly how I remember as well, woman." Rather boldly, he continued, "And I am just as fond of you as always."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Allowing the words to soak in, shock filling her cerulean orbs.

She studied his face as it remained emotionless. As if her were stone, the unmoving marble that sculpted his body also encompassed his face and made him entirely unreadable.

The door swung open, which shook Bulma from her daze, and caused her to smile weakly at her son.

Trunk's eyes darted at the pair placed before him on the couch. Two words resounding in his mind.

They were … _His parents._

Vegeta sent the boy an approving nod which Trunks responded with a small frown.

"I just came by to get my training boots."

He scurried off into the room and exited the living facilities as quickly as he had entered.

After Trunks had left, training boots in hand, Vegeta smirked.

"I'm glad you allowed the boy to train."

"I looked you up." Bulma began, suddenly. Her voice strained, a saddened look crossing her features. He frowned, clearly confused by her words and she continued with a sigh.

"I went and looked up your purging mission sheets, and all I found on your file that you had been terminated. I … I … I thought you were dead, Vegeta." Tears clouded her vision as she frowned, "I thought all of you were dead. How was I supposed to raise a Saiyan on my own? In a universe so cruel and a father so unsupportive? I didn't know how I would do it, but I did. He was the only thing left of that life I had escaped to … and the only thing that kept me close to you."

Vegeta blinked at her confession and she sighed.

"I've always felt strongly for you, Vegeta." She smiled as she leant into his chest. An embrace which he accepted and held her small, shaking frame protectively in his strong arms.

As he held her she knew that he felt the same. She also knew that she would never actually hear him mutter the words, but she had come to accept that she didn't need to him say them. All she needed was for his actions to be so protective, so affectionate, and his actions would speak louder than any words coming from another man.

Eventually, he would come around to loving Trunks, too. Perhaps apart of him was already attached to the boy - since he was as much his own as he was hers. She smiled lightly, breathing in his scent and soaking in the way he felt pressed against her.

"Come to dinner tonight." She smiled lightly as she pulled away to look in in the eyes.

"Dinner as a … family."

Removing himself from their embrace he stood from the couch to leave.

Before exiting he turned to the aqua-haired woman, clearly awaiting his repsonce and nodded lightly. "Yes. But after dinner we will have some more catching up to do. A smirk grazed his features as he continued. "Catching up that doesn't involve our brat."

Bulma managed to roll her eyes before the door was shut behind him and silence overcame the room.

She sighed and took her seat on the couch. Allowing the silence welcomingly. For a little silence to get lost in is nice ever once and a while.

Plus, she mused with a smile, the silence wouldn't last too long with Saiyan males around all the time.

And that was all she needed.

Tonight there would be dinner, and after that she and Vegeta would, she blushed slightly, catch up. Then they would wake up, perhaps they would all get breakfast together. She smiled, Vegeta could train Trunks in the afternoon and they could move his stuff in after lunch. Perhaps they would meet ChiChi and Goku and Goten for dinner to see their cottage in the country.

And perhaps the universe would go back to it's natural order. An order with no evil rulers and no fearful princess. An order where a perfectly nice couple like Launch and Tien could raise a baby, an order where ChiChi and Goku could live peacefully - and an order where a beautiful, fiery princess like Bulma could finally be with her prince.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
